Fun Times At SHINRA High!
by 777AiR777
Summary: Moving around can be such a pain sometimes. Aerith seems to think so. But after moving to Midgar with her mother, she soon realizes that meeting new friends and finding love is the least of her worries. What should she do when she's caught between the mysterious, yet attractive, Cloud and the strange feeling pulling her closer to her instructor, Sephiroth?
1. New Girl in Town

Chapter 1: New Girl in Town!

X/X/XX

Dear Diary,

Well, today is the day mom and I leave our little home in Mideel. It was sad watching our little village sending us off.  
The children had made little baskets and bottles full of sea shells, white sands and little white flowers for us. It was cute! But very sad too. I didn't want to leave, but mom had been given a chance to be a second hand at a cafe'/book store in Midgar. It's going to be quite the drive. But, seeing as how this is to be my way of 'exploring new horizons', as mom puts it, I'll take this chance to introduce myself, Diary! Hehe ^^

My name is Aerith. Aerith Gainsboro. I'll be 16 in a few weeks. I look a little tall for my age, but my neighbors always told me that it's a good quality of mine. Since I was little, I had been schooled by my entire village, Mideel. The village was too small to have multiple schools. Therefore, our mayor decided to just be one big family and teach our young the best we knew about survival,  
speech, writings. The basics. ^^;

But now that mom has a better job, and since Midgar is INSANELY bigger than my tank little Mideel... I'm actually kinda worried.  
What if I get lost just TRYING to get to school? Let's see, I'm 16, or soon to be, so I school be in a High School, right? Wow.  
This is scary. What if the people in Midgar are mean? I've heard about toxins erupting from the surrounding towers. Many poor chocobos have died because of the toxins. It's so sad! Not only that, but I have heard they place many bets with this tacky casino called 'The Golden Saucer' on chocobo racing. If it were natural, harmless, racing of wildlife, I'd enjoy it. But to place bets on these beautiful creatures? And to add to that, they torture them by placing spiky-looking collars on them! How disgusting! Their feathers are going to ruffle and become weak! This must be against the law or something!

*sigh* Mom says we'll be at Midgar in a few hours. This is great. I'm moving to a polluted, ugly hung of junk full of cruel people!  
*GASP* WHAT IF I MAKE NO FRIENDS?! I-I'll NEVER get a boyfriend at this rate!

"Aerith, honey! Welcome to our new home!" My mother, Elmyra Gainsboro, cheered at my side, pushing me towards the actually cute little cottage. The scenery, on the other hand, could have improvements. I liked the waterfall in our back yard. It reminded me of the sea, in a way. But the rest of our land was nothing but barren soil. Has no one even stepped foot here? "It's cute, but where's the color? Midgar is so..." "I know sweetie. But you know what? It's still Spring break for the schools. That should give us enough time to spark some life in this musty part of the Sector!" I smiled and laughed at mom's enthusiasm. She can be so encouraging sometimes. "Alright, mom! I'm going to unpack!" I continued laughing as we both charged for the upstairs of our new home.

Our new home, huh? Boy this is scary. I wonder if there's any where I can find some good flowers?

X/X/XX

Dear Diary,

It's been a few weeks since mom and I moved here in the Sector 5 Slums of Midgar. I miss seeing the sky and the smell of the sea.  
But seeing as how Midgar's 'Mayor', cruel title for such a stubby porky ugly little man!, had built the city to be separated between the rich on top of the Plates, and the poor folk below the Plates. Unfortunately for my mother and myself, money was never a large part of our concerns, until now. So, of course, we live in the Slums below the Sector 5 Plate. Every now and then, we'd explore the upper parts of the city, only to get lost. I suppose it's a good thing we found the train station nearby.

Actually, that reminds me! We took the train to Sector 7 today. Mom wanted to go meet a friend at a grocery store there. Her friend,  
Celes, had roamed my mother's cafe' book shop the other day and quickly became friends after discussing a book on flying machines called 'Air Ships'. Can you believe it? Haha! But that's not what I wanted to talk about.

I was right to have my worries for Midgar. There are SO many GANGS! Bad ones, too. I remember back on the train, we'd pass through Sector 6. I had never been to a...well, 'Club', before...and there's no WAY I'd wanna go now! I thought Clubs were suppose to be filled with music and dancing and joy!? But seeing those women move like that...and IN THE STREETS no less! There were CHILDREN around! But any way, back to the gangs.

I remembered seeing many graffiti on the walls in Sector 6. Well, there were larger ones EVERYWHERE in Sector 7. They all said 'AVALANCHE'. Why Avalanche? And are the motorcycles necessary? There were quite a few in front of this bar I passed by. The name sounded cute, but the atmosphere around there creeped me out. The bar was called 'Tifa's Seventh Heaven'. Names can be deceiving. Good thing I didn't enter. There was a big man with a gun on his arm, LITERALLY as him arm, leaning on the door cursing at the street folk something about clouds. Very strange man. There's no weather in Midgar. Well, not unless you live up top.  
But what made him get angry about the clouds for?

Despite all of the strange and creepy things I've come across these past few weeks, there was one thing I enjoyed. I met this cute little girl named Marlene. She really liked my basket of pink and red roses. I've been planting SOOOOOO many flowers in my yard!  
(Don't worry, Diary! Once I get my photos developed, I'll paste them in your pages for you ^/^) Anyway, Marlene is 6 years old and it looks like she's the daughter to that gun-man back at that bar. I was shocked at first, but if she was such a nice girl, I'm sure the father must be a good enough parent too. I hope. Anyway, since she loved my flowers so much, I gave her one of them. Well, I first wrapped it in my handkerchief before handing the flower to her. I didn't want her to to prick her fingers on the thorns.

She asked me if I wanted it back, but I told her no. I've made so many lately ^^;. I'm sure I don't need another. *sigh* Having no friends is hard. I've got nothing to do but explore the Sectors and plant my flowers in our yard. Oh yeah! I forgot about the Church!  
Did you know there's an abandoned Church here in the Slums? I don't know why it's abandoned. But it's beautiful and peaceful.

Inside, there's broken flooring at the back of the church. But a little speck of light emerges from the broken rooftop, shining down to hit the perfect spot for gardening. At first when I arrived, it was just dirt and a few little weeds here and there. But I've been spending a lot of time there and each time I'm there, I tend to the beauty of the church. It's sad no one uses the church anymore. I wonder why? Oh well. If I'm ever alone or afraid of the people surrounding me, I always find myself back to that church.

Anyway, it's late and I have my first day of school tomorrow. I'll be attending SHINRA High. It's a SUUUUUUUPER tall building on the upper plate. I'll have to take the train every week. I'll also be wearing it's uniform. I wish I could say it's cute, but it's not.  
How could anyone enjoy gray plaid mini skirts with skin tight white blouses? I had to re-sew my uniform just so I could be comfortable.  
I wish I could make the skirt longer. But at least there's no rule against leggings. I'll just have to wear my pink ones. My tan ones have been torn while we were moving. Opps. Oh well.

*deep sigh* Wish me luck, Diary! Hopefully I'll make some friends tomorrow. I desperately need some. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll find a cute boyfriend too. Too much to hope for? Well, for now, I'll just look for friends.

I'm super scared... Well... Goodnight .

~Aerith. 


	2. First Day Jitters

Fun Times At SHINRA High!  
Chapter 2: First Day Jitters

"Who's she?" "Some Country Bumpkin?" "Pfft Nice one, Reno. Really." "Aww, you know I mean right!" "What's with that gaudy ribbon? And those leggings! YUCK! Girl has a thing for pink. Her name must be Barbie." "Oh that's cruel, Elena." "Don't give me that,  
Rude! I wouldn't be caught dead wearing pink! It's too flamboyant for me. Reno might look good in it though."

Laughter erupted down the crowded hallway as I tried to make my way to the office. I had just entered the Highschool building and already I'm the center of attention. I've been getting multiple stares and whistles from all around. I had to cover my face from behind my book bag. How embarassing. Was my ribbon really gaudy looking? And what's wrong with my leggings? That girl over there has her blouse buttoned way too low! Why can't they complain about her...woah. There's no WAY those are real.

"Are you Gainsboro?" A deep voice broken me out of my trance. "Huh?" I looked up to see a tall man with the longest silver hair pulled into a pony tail. He wore the typical garb for a teacher: Black suit, white shirt and, well, he lacked the tie. In fact, he lacked a few buttons too. What's that red stain on his collar? Is that a scar on his neck? "Ah! Y-Yes. I'm sorry! I'm Aerith Gainsboro." I bowed respectfully at my superior. What am I doing analyzing him for? He's an instructor! Or maybe the student body President? He looked too young to be a teacher. I wonder how old he is?

The silver haired man smirked at my reaction and held a hand out to me. I shook it reluctantly, not even noticing how much I was shaking.  
"Ah, I see. I was told about you coming today, Miss Gainsboro. I am Sephiroth. I teach multiple study courses as well as basic math and science courses. Many students prefer to call me Professor S. No matter, I assume you must be looking for the office?" I couldn't help the soft heat bouncing from my cheeks. Woah! Such manners! I didn't expect that! I mimicked his smile and nodded.  
"I'd appreciate that, sir."

"Pffft! You stupid ass! You can't ram your motorcycle into four trash bins and assume they'd bounce off the walls of a chocobo ranch!"  
"Tch, not like you can't bounce them off of your breasts, Tifa." "What was that, Zack?!" "Alright, class. That's enough. Everyone take your seats." Multiple students lazily roamed to their seats by their instructor's orders. The teacher, Mrs. Scarlet, had made her way to the desk and grabbed her attendance sheet. She looked up and around the room, marking little notes on her sheet before speaking to a group of people in the back seats. "Zack, shouldn't you be in detention with your brother?" The spiky black haired teen shrugged as he played with his pencil on the back of a girl's chair. The girl in front of him, who wore her blouse with most of her top buttons undone, had the largest set of breasts any innocent mind had never seen. Well, that's what I thought at least from my angle of the door way.

I was told to stay outside until my homeroom teacher, Mrs. Scarlet, had found a seat for me. Was it really that hard? There were many seats available. It looks like not many students like coming to homeroom. Glancing from the front door, I frowned silently as I saw the same group of people who were mocking my attire. Great... Juuuust great. "I assume that if you had skipped detention, yet again,  
then Cloud should be arriving shortly? Where is he?" The teacher barked, tapping her pen against her desk impatiently. Another shrug from the black haired male and another mark upon the tablet made by the teacher before she sighed and slammed the tablet onto her desk.  
Yikes... This is my homeroom?

"Fine then. Get in here girl!" My teacher barked at me, startling me in my spot. Nervously, I entered the room, trying hard not to break my 'smile' from my face. "We have a new student today. She's not from Midgar, so she may say a few strange things." I looked at my instructor in shock. How rude! I don't say strange things! Ah.. right, I have to make a good impression. Remember, Aerith: you need friends!  
Echoing my 'smile' from before, I bowed slightly toward the ground. "Um nice to meet you all. I'm Aerith Gainsboro." Little snickers bounced off the walls at my introduction. Then silence.

"Aerith, we have a color-coated dress code." My teacher warned me, earning another snicker. "I- wait really? But I don't have anything else that's gray." I frowned. "Not my problem. You're going to have to buy yourself something. Since this is your first day, I'll leave you with a warning. Now, take a seat...over there." She pointed to a seat next to the busty girl. I gulped lightly, earning another snicker from the group in front.

Trying very hard to ignore the laughter, I slowly made my way to my new seat. Unfortunately, that didn't stop a red-haired male from extending his leg through my path, causing me to fall face first to the floor. At least my bag saved my face from bruising. But man,  
those books inside jammed against my cheek! Ouch!

"Pfft! Hahaha flowers for undies, babe?" Laughter erupted and echoed down the hall as I tried desperately to hide my undergarments from the peering is horrible! I Forgot! These pink leggings are almost see through! Ohhh Now I REALLY wish they had longer skirts... But...I have to focus! Don't let something like this bring me down. I won't let them break me. I stood up once more and continued to my new seat. Finally sliding into my seat, my eyes glued themselves to the wooden desk. Various doodles and scrapes were carved into the seat. Who sat here?

I tried to ignore the stares and laughter. I don't even remember hearing my teachers voice until something caught my attention. "Cloud,  
you're late." Cloud? Wait, that's a name? I looked up to see a spiky haired blonde male enter the room. He had a frown and glare plastered on his face. His glare was aimed at the group in front, though. And as if it were magic, the laughter vanished and the class began as he made his way toward me. "Psst hey." A voice next to me broke my concentration. "Sorry, just ignore them. They are all stuck up bitches anyway." The girl next to me smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Tifa." "Busty for short." "Shut up, Zack. Can't you see she's scared? Ignore him. Cloud's best friend can be an ass sometimes. Just let him know he's an ass and he'll back down." "No I won't. Ouch!" "Will you shut up back there?!"

A little smile crept up on my face as I watched Tifa and Zack bicker. Maybe I will make friends. They don't seem that bad. "Ah." I looked up and grabbed my bag, taking it out of the walkway for the blonde guy. He's so quiet. He's related to the other guy? They're so different. I tried to keep my eyes away from him but it was unavoidable when he muttered a soft 'Nice bow...' before taking his seat behind me. I gulped once more as I burried my face into my bag. Okay...He's cute...like reeeealy cute when he's closer. And now I feel like my neck is on fire! I-Is he watching me? W-Why? Was he joking about my ribbon or did he mean it? Wait, wait wait! Too many things are happening... Ugggh I can't wait until my last class. Professor Sephiroth teaches my math class as my final class of the day. I can't wait.  
At least he was nice. 


	3. Longest First Day EVER

Fun Times At SHINRA High!  
Chapter 3: Longest First Day EVER

Lunchtime finally arrived. God. I'm soooo glad I made my own lunch. The food they served here smelled rotten and you had to pay a lot of Gil just for a simple meal! You have to pay extra if you wished seconds... And from the look of the loudest table, they usually had many seconds. Sighing softly to myself, I avoided the table of loud miscreants, and found myself at a little park. It was cute! It had a small slide, a few swings and a giant moogle gym! I giggled at the scenery and sat down ontop of the moogle gym. The gym was made of a soft plastic. Perfect for little children. And since it was still school time, this was the perfect place to eat! No disturbances from cruel people, no pranks no- "Ah! Hey, I found her! Zack, Cloud! I found her!"

Tifa's voice reached me as I was just about to take a bite of my sandwich. I blinked in surprise and frowned lightly at the, don't look at her bouncing boobs, cheerful girl. Tifa pouted at the bottom of the gym once she reached me. "Hey, we wanted to see if you'd like to hit the town with us?" "Huh? But it's lunch time. We have class in 30 minutes." I answered, lowering my sandwich to my side. I watched her climb her way to sit next to me. In the distance I could see Zack and Cloud leaning against two motorcycles outside of the park. Zack was laughing about something and Cloud was looking to the ground with the tiniest smile. Seriously, you could barely see his lips form.

I looked back to my little bag of food. "Why the city? Are you ditching class?" Tifa nodded at my question. "Why? Are Elena and Reno going too?" Tifa snorted. "The Turks? Heck no! We just want to get out of Sephiroth's class. After his fight with Cloud the other day,  
we're trying to help Cloud calm down." She rolled her brown eyes and I turned my attention back to the far away blonde. A fight? With a teacher? "They use to be friends, if you're wondering. But I'd avoid him if I were you. He's...tricky." I looked at her in confusion.  
"W-What do you mean? He was so nice to me this morning." Don't tell me there's more to worry! Tifa frowned a bit but quickly smiled.  
"Oh! That's right! Did you meet Barret's daughter yesterday?" I tilted my head.

"Barret's daughter, Marlene? She said a girl with a pink ribbon gave her a red rose. Cloud found your hanky on the pin ball machine and washed it for you. Hey, Cloud!" I blushed as I watched Cloud look up from the ground. Woah, now that I see him in a different light,  
his eyes are bright. Well, they're bright like Zack's but they really bring out his features. Wait, that's right! "Are they really brothers?"  
"Who? Cloud and Zack? Nah. Best friends. But everyone considers them to be like brothers. They always have each others back.  
Anyway, Cloud! Can you bring Aerith her hanky? You still have it, right?!" She shouted back to him. He blinked and lifted himself from his bike. He slowly walked over towards us as I tried to explain that it was a gift for the little girl. But...

"Tifa! Get over here! Yuffie has got something to tell you about Tseng!" Rolling her eyes at Zack's comment, Tifa slid down the moogle slide and patted Cloud's shoulder as she passed by him. Silence lifted the air around us as we both just stared at each other. It should be illegal to be this cute. But why won't he smile? Wait, what am I doing? I never properly introduced myself to him! I sat my bag to the side and side down the slide. Once in front of him, I noticed he was a little taller than me. It's nice to look up at someone. Back home,  
I was surrounded by little kids. Not many teens.

"Uh.." Looking uncertain of himself, Cloud held up my hankerchief to me. "...Here." I smiled at him. "Thank you. Did she like my flower?"  
Looking away, he nodded silently. I giggled and held my hand out to him. He blinked, confused, before accepting my hand in a shake. "I'm Aerith." "...Cloud." He mimicked a silent smile. Ohhhhh he's CUTE! I'm so glad he can't read my thoughts. Hmm looking over his shoulder, I noticed the motorcycle he was leaning on. It was big, black and had many leather designs. On the side, a red 'AVALANCHE'  
was written in flames. Avalanche? Ah! "Are you in a gang?" I asked timidly, taking a step back. Noticing my fear, he shrugged. "It's Barret's. But yeah." He looked back to his bike. Releasing my hand, he decided to start walking back to his ride. However, he stopped in his tracks when he heard me say 'Nice bike' to him. He glanced over at me shortly before quickly walking back to his friends. Was he...  
Blushing? How cute! Feeling my smile grow, I decided to follow after him and met up with Zack and Tifa.

"A vampire? Puhleez. A vampire? In Midgar? Yuffie, have you been reading weird things from Hojo's class again?" Tifa shook her head at the short girl beside them. The short girl wore our uniform but had a dark green head band on, making her look like a female ninja.  
"Cute." I giggled quietly. Well not quietly enough. The ninja girl turned to me, hands on her hips in a pout. "Who's this? OHHHH I like your ribbon! It's got cute little flowers on it!" I blushed a little sadly, remembering my morning event. Tifa held Yuffie close to her.  
"Yuffie, if only you shared the same homeroom with us. The Turks are going to pay for what they did to her." Cloud grunted at Tifa's suggestion before sitting back on his bike.

"Woah wait what? What'd I miss? Did Reno pinch you, girl? I'll smack him SO hard! Ugh! He's such a doof. ... ANYWAY, girly,  
don't worry about them. Avalanche will treat chya right!" Yuffie glomped me in a big hug. I blushed more and laughed at her easy going nature. "C-Call me Aerith. Nice to meet you, Yuffie. Um, who's your homeroom teacher?" I asked. "Mr. Tseng. OH! That's right!  
The VAMP! I'm telling ya, Tifa! He's a REAL vamp! Even his NAME is VAMPY!" "Oh my God, Yuffie! Chill out! How can a name make someone a vampire? Remember when Cloud met Reno?" "Pfft, that was great, bro. Listen to this, Aerith! Reno called Cloud 'Choco', cause of his bright hair right? Pffft Cloud got pissed and punched Reno so hard, the damn guy got a major nose bleed.  
I swear, with as much blood that came out, he could use it as his hair dye! Hahaha!" Tifa and Yuffie laughed at Zack's joke. I giggled nervously, looking over to the now blushing Cloud. Chocobo? Awww well I should probably avoid calling him that. He's obviously embarassed by it.

"Why would a vampire be in Midgar? There's nothing good here for a vampire." I spoke, causing the others to stop laughing. "See, Yuf?  
Aerith believes me too." Tifa nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah? I bet if Hojo saw him, he'd PROVE Vincent's a vampire!" Yuffie pouted again. "Vincent?" Zack yawned, leaning on his bike. "Well it does kinda sound like a creepy name." Yuffie jumped up and down in excitement. "SEE?! Finally someone agrees with me! But get this, he's going to be the new teacher for Mrs. Brody. You heard about her rush to the hospital last weekend, right?" Tifa nodded. "Yeah, she had to get the Turk's leader to drive her there. I tell ya, man.  
She's a scank with them! Always showering them with treats and crap."

"Umm.. what's the Turks?" I asked, earning all of them to look at me. "Stay away from them.." Cloud warned, sitting up on his bike. "Speaking of, if we're going to your bar, Tifa, let's go. The bell will ring soon." Tifa shrugged as she took a spot behind Zack. I listened to both motorcycles rev up their engines. It was loud and a soft wave of smoke erupted from the vehicles. "You coming, Aerith? I'm gonna go back to class. I wanna get more on this vampire. You can sit with Cloud, he's a better driver than Zack." Yuffie chuckled at Zack's roll of his eyes. I blushed a little at the thought but quickly shook it off. "Oh uh no thanks. I'd better get ready for Mr. Sephiroth's class."

"...You're in his class?" Cloud looked up at me from his bike. Woah...what's with the sad look? "I...yes. I do. He's my math teacher.  
Why?" "I'll take you." He offered. "Huh?" "Just go, Aerith. Cloud shares his last class with you. Trust me, trust him." Yuffie said, pushing me towards his bike. She leaned over and whispered into my ear. "Besides, he'll protect you from Sephiroth. A word of advice: Don't EVER let Sephiroth talk you into being alone with him. Cloud wouldn't like it." I shook in fear at Yuffie's words before I took a deep breath and sat behind Cloud. "Hang on." I nodded and held onto his shirt awkwardly. Looking up at my driver, I noticed him smirking through the side mirrors. Maybe this wasn't really a good idea.

~~~~~~~ 


	4. Mr Sephiroth

Fun Times At Shinra High!  
Chapter 4: Mr. Sephiroth

The ride with Cloud was awkward. We sat in silence the whole time. Which made it harder for me to focus on other things.  
Since I had my hands on his waist, I could tell that he worked out. Compared to Zack's obvious muscles, Cloud's was more relaxed but strong. He hid his strength well, as if he didn't want anyone to see the true man under his clothes. 'W-woah,  
Aerith! Back it up girl. You just met this guy.' I reminded myself over and over again, but to no avail. Cloud was mysterious,  
but it wasn't his body that made him mysterious. It was his actions and emotions that confused me. Like for instance, what's his beef with our teacher, Mr. Sephiroth? It's true that it's still my first day, and I have no right to judge someone, but just the mention of Mr. Sephiroth's name made Cloud's face turn grim. It was kind of scary. But he still wanted to protect me from him. Why?  
My thoughts soon came to an end as we pulled up to the school's parking lot. I slid off of Cloud's motorcycle and smiled awkwardly at him. I could feel various stares of passerby students while we pulled up. Cloud didn't seem to care. "U-Um thanks,  
Cloud. I'm uh..I'm gonna go get my bag, mkay?" He stayed silent, looking around for something. What was bugging him? Sighing softly, I waved goodbye to him and then entered the school. I still felt many stares and a few others starting some rumor as I trailed over to my locker. I spun my code into the lock and struggled with the lock. Nothing. I tried again, but with more stuggle. "Ugh. I'm doing this right, aren't I?" I mumbled, pulling on my lock. "Having problems?" I heard a voice behind me.  
I jumped, startled, until I came face to face with the red-haired guy from homeroom. He was in two other classes of mine.  
He held out his hand to me and smiled a crooked grin. "Name's Reno. Need help?" I frowned at him and returned my gaze to my lock.  
"Like how you 'helped' me this morning?" I spat back.  
Reno looked at me with a hurtful laugh. "Okay okay. We got off on the wrong foot. Sorry about that. Really. Now,  
can I make it up to you by helping you with your lock?" He pleaded at me, leaning up against my locker. "Reno." Cloud's voice appeared out of no where. Cloud stood behind Reno, causing the red-head to gulp and back away from me. "H-Hey dude. Chill alright?"  
I looked back between the two. Cloud was just staring at the guy and it freaked Reno out. "Aerith. What's your combination?"  
Cloud asked me, still glaring at Reno. "Eh? Ah 6-24-38-10?" I spoke, looking back at my writen combination I had received this morning. Nodding gently, Cloud inserted my code with ease, opening my lock like magic. "I-I was putting it in backwards?  
Really?" I looked at the lock dumbfounded. I glanced over to Cloud and smiled. "Thanks!" Cloud however was still glaring at the now running away Reno. Why'd he run away? Cloud isn't creepy at all. Maybe a little misunderstood, but he's not creepy.  
Suddenly the first bell rang, breaking me from my thoughts. "Oh crap!" I quickly grabbed my textbook and shut the locker door. Cloud looked over to me and nodded. "Come on." He said, leading me to our class. Peeking my head into the room, I only saw a few other seats available. Three in the front and two in the back. Standing at the chalk board was Mr. Sephiroth. Noticing me enter, he smiled at me and nodded. "Come on in, Ms. Gainsboro. Welcome to my classroom." I nodded and smiled back. I looked around for a seat and pouted lightly. Suddenly, I felt a strong hand grasp mine and pull me with him. I looked up at the owner of the hand and blinked in surprise. "Mr. Strife." Mr. Sephiroth's voice stopped us in our tracks. "You're suppose to be downstairs with Mr. Cid, are you not? Do you not remember what you and Mr. Fair did to get forced into detention?" Cloud ignored Mr. Sephiroth's words and continued pulling me to the two free spots in the back of the classroom. "I won't say it again, Mr. Strife. Go back to the dentention room." Cloud sat down in his seat and glared at our silver-haired instructor.  
"Make me."  
Silence filled the room as the whole class looked from one person to the next. It was as if they were expecting a brawl to break out. I too looked from between them. Cloud's eyes almost looked cat-like as they glared at our instructor.  
Mr. Sephiroth, however, stared with a look I couldn't recognize. Was it...taunting? Chuckling lightly, Mr. Sephiroth turned back to the board and continued writing equations with the chalk. "As you wish, Mr. Strife. I do not wish to set a bad example on our new student. Ms. Gainsboro, you may take your seat now." He spoke to us in a kind, but strange, voice.  
I don't know what to make of this.  
Finally taking my seat next to Cloud, I found myself looking at him with worry every now and then. I don't know if he noticed, but he just kept Mr. Sephiroth in his sights. Was he even paying attention to the lecture? Not once during class did he take notes or even opened the text book. He just sat back in his desk, arms crossed and a stern stare. I so want to know what's running through his head.

~~~~~~~~ X/X/XX Dear Diary,

I'm back from my first day of school! Finally! I don't know how to describe today, honestly. It started horrible, by lunch it was a little better and then turned so...dark. I suppose I should re-cap on what happened.

From what I gather, there are two main gangs at my school: The Turks and Avalanche. The Turks are more like your typical preppy stereo type. Except they are rich, rude and always dressed in the most expensive outfits. I WOULD say that one of them,  
Reno, was kind of nice to me, except I remember very clearly that it was he who made me trip in homeroom, causing everyone to see my...undies... How embarrasing.

Avalanche, on the other hand, are quite the opposite. Despite all of their graffiti sprawled throughout the streets, they actually accepted me as I am. I know they saw what happened, but they shrugged it off and instead welcomed me with a smile. I am really happy about that. Avalanche, as far as I know, is a small group. There's Tifa, Yuffie, Zack and Cloud.  
Tifa works at the Seventh Heaven in Sector Seven. The guy with the gun-arm I saw the other day was Barret. It looks like he's a part of Avalanche too. He also has a little daughter, Marlene. She's the girl who I gave my flower to. She was such a nice girl!

Yuffie is a nice girl too. It seems she's a daughter of a ninja family in Wutai. She had moved to Midgar because of her father's business in the martial arts. It seems he has a dojo somewhere in sector six. I'll have to check it out sometime!  
Yuffie said she'll ask him to give me a discount. Why am I interested in martial arts? Well, Midgar doesn't really have a good reputation, especially in the schools. What with the gangs and all. Trust itself doesn't seem to be enough. Besides,  
I can't just keep hoping Cloud would protect me.

OH that's right! Cloud Strife.

Well...there's so much I want to say about him...but at the same time I just don't know WHAT to say about him. Despite everyone's fear of him, Cloud is a really nice guy. He protected me from the Turks, stood by my side and even helped me with my locker! (Note to self: Start from the left, not the right!)The only thing, well not the ONLY thing, I don't understand about him is his distaste for Mr. Sephiroth.

Mr. Sephiroth is my math instructor, and Cloud's as well. Mr. Sephiroth had helped me figure out which class I had this morning. But once I entered his class at the end of the day, there was like some silent fued going on between him and Cloud. In fact, Cloud wasn't even suppose to be in class today. He and Zack were suppose to be in detention all day.  
Neither of them went though.

Zack is Cloud's best friend, aside from Tifa. Zack and Cloud met in Cloud's hometown, Niebelhiem. It looks like Tifa was from there too. Anyway, Zack and Cloud are like brothers, so many people refer to them as such. But they have no biological relation. Just friends ^^

Well, again I don't know what to say about today. I'm just glad it's over. I wonder how tomorrow is going to be?

Anyway, it's late. Goodnight, Diary!

~Aerith. 


	5. Girl's Day Out

Fun Times At Shinra High!

Chapter 5: Out With the Girls!

"Good morning, Mom!" I yawned as I walked down the steps from my bedroom. I could smell the eggs, bacon and pan cakes

mom prepared for us. I always loved it when I woke up to such a pleasant scent! Mom looked up at me from her spot at the table.

"Good morning, sweetie. Did you sleep well?" I nodded, taking a seat in front of her. "Actually, yeah. I did." She smiled

warmly at me before taking a sip of her coffee. "Despite what happened yesterday?" I frowned at the memory of events from

yesterday. "Oh I'm sorry sweetie. I know you must have felt so heartbroken about yesterday. But ignoring all of that,

you still made friends. And you'll see them again today! How about, after school, you invite them to hang out with us?" I

looked up at her in shock. "Mom, we don't even have enough seats! I'm still sleeping on a sleeping mat in my room. When are

we going to get furniture, anyway?" She grinned at my question. "Today, actually. I just got paid, so we should have

enough Gil for a couch and maybe even for a chair or two. The beds might have to wait for another few weeks, but don't worry!

Oh! That reminds me, I made you a quilt." She held up a long red, pink and orange quilt. The designs were lovely and even

had pictures of various flowers. I giggled at the warm blanket. "Thanks, Mom!" I laughed with her as I gave her a biiiiig

hug! I love my mom!

After breakfast, I quickly got dressed for school. Although, I still don't have the proper leggings. Maybe I could

explain it to the main office? Would they let it slide, knowing I'm a new girl? I shrugged off the thought, pulling my

backpack over my shoulders and then ran down the stairs. "Bye, Mom! See ya later!" "Have a nice day, sweetie!" She chanted

back as I ran out the door. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't wait to get to school. I wanna see my new friends

so much!

I eventually made it to the Sector 5 trainstation. It was a little packed, but I was still able to get a ticket and

wait in line. Once the train arrived, I climbed in and stood near the doorway. My hand grasped the swinging handle closest to

me as the train began to move. "Arrival time to Sector 7 will be in 3 minutes. Those waiting for the top plate must wait

10 more minutes, please. Thank you for riding with us." Spoke the intercom. Once we reached Sector 7, I took a deep breath

and smiled. But my smile soon faded. Where are they? Tifa and Cloud live in the Sector 7, right? Shouldn't they be on the

train too? Oh, wait. That's right. He probably drove them both on his motorcycle. Hmm, honestly, I thought motorcycles

were forbidden at Shinra High?

My thoughts quickly came to an end as a hand clasped over my mouth and a blindfold erased my vision. W-what the?!

"Be quiet." A disgruntled voice pierced my ears. Oh, God! What's going on?! "Stay right where you are and keep calm. Or else."

The voice held my exposed hand behind my back. Shivering in fear, I did as the voice said. I froze in place and stood

absolutely still. Who was this person? It sounded like a drunk man. 'Oh, God, please tell me someone will stop this guy!

Someone save me! Tifa! Cloud!' I prayed over and over in my mind as the train eventually passed by many stops.

I never made it to school. The 10 minutes flew by and we spent and additional 20 minutes on the train. We stopped at

Sector 2. I had never been there before. What's in Sector 2? I wish I could see. I really just wanna run away now! "Move it."

The voice barked at me, shoving me off of the train. Whimpering softly to myself, I followed the drunk's orders. He pushed

me along to various streets. If he needed me to stop, I would. Throughout the whole trip I couldn't help but wish for a

pair of strong arms. Someone to protect me. To take the fear away. "Cloud.." I whimpered quietly.

Soon enough, we suddenly stopped. Where were we? Thinking I'd never be able to see, the blindfold was suddenly

removed to reveal Tifa smiling at me with her arms crossed and not dressed in her school attire. "T-Tifa?!" I gasped.

"Who'd you think it'd be to steal you away from school?" Yuffie's voice came from behind me. She poked around me, swinging

the blindfold around her fingers. "Y..Yuffie. You gave me a heart attack!" She grinned mischieviously. "Oh? Are you

sure it wasn't a certain blonde you were thinking about?" I looked away from her as she laughed.

"Why are we in Sector 2? We're missing class!" I asked them. Tifa laughed and wrapped an arm around me. "Screw school!

We're having a girl's day!" "Totally!" Yuffie jumped in excitement. "B-But.." I frowned at their enthusiasm. "Look,

after what happened yesterday, it's best to skip today. Besides, you really don't want to go in today. The Turks have the

whole school chanting a new nickname for you." Tifa rolled her eyes. "What name?" I asked. Yuffie frowned, mimicing Tifa's

eye roll. "Many, actually. Flower Girl is the nicest. But theTurks cooked up Panty Loon as a 'sweet gesture' for you.

Zack told us to steal you away before school and give you a proper 'fresh start' to the school year. Besides, you haven't

been in Midgar long enough, right? Have you even been in Sector 2?" I shook my head at her question. "Then let's go already!"

Sighing in defeat, I took their hands and we made our way into the city. Mom's gonna be so mad..

Okay, I was wrong. This is a BLAST! Tifa and Yuffie decided to first hit the mall. Seeing as how I'm from the

country side, I'd never been to the mall before. I had never seen so many stores before! And many of them were expensive too.

But, Tifa offered to pay for everything, seeing as how she just got paid. Although, whenever she paid, I noticed she'd mainly

pay in 1Gs. I thought she worked at the bar? Tifa must have noticed the look on my face because she giggled and poked my

side. "I have two jobs, Aerith." I looked away, embarassed. Her laugh grew. "I work at Seventh Heaven most of the time

but sometimes I work at the Strip Tease in Sector 6." She ignored the various stares from the passerby near us.

We visited many stops. The girls helped me find some really pretty dresses, and leggings. I tried desperately to

avoid going to an undergarment store named 'Thong', omg WHAT?, but eventually Tifa talked me into getting some more

'sophisticated' lady garments. I can only imagine why. But I still bought some, none the less. By lunchtime, I became

curious. Where were the guys? They wouldn't actually WANT to stay behind and go to school, would they?

Probably noticing my stare into my pizza slice, Yuffie poked my cheek while sipping her soda. "What's up, girly?"

I smiled at her childish gesture. "I was just thinking was all. I mean, did the guys decide to stay at school today? I know

that Zack and Cloud were suppose to be in detention yesterday, but they refused to go before. Why would they stay today?"

Tifa took a bite of her burger and wiped her lips with a napkin. "They're not at school. Don't worry we'll see them soon.

They're here in Sector 2 as well. We just haven't met up with them yet." Really? I glanced around, expecting to see the

guys any where in the store, but didn't see anyone look like them. They weren't in the mall with us? "Girl, chill. We'll

see them at our next stop. But first, we GOTTA get you out of those rags." I looked down at my school uniform. What's

wrong with this?

Seeing my confusion, both girls rolled their eyes at me. "Trust me, you'll thank us for this. But you really have

to get changed." Tifa said, placing the bill on the table. Yuffie slid a tip under the bill as a thank you to the waiter.

"Come on, there's a rest room over there. We'll help you chose something from what we bought today." Taking one last bite

of my pizza, I wiped my mouth with my napkin and then followed the girls to the ladies room.

I regret everything now. "I-I can't go out in THIS!" "Why not?" Yuffie asked me, so innocently. Too innocent, I

admit. "I've never worn anything like this before! It's tight. A-and people can see my cleavage." I fidgeted with my outfit.

This is horrible! I can't believe Tifa snuck this into my bag! I don't know how, but Tifa and Yuffie both tricked me into

wearing a dark red crop top, which definitely showed my cleavage. My black bra straps were peeking on the sides, sort of

like an 80s look. I no longer wore the tacky gray skirt from school. Instead, I wore a short black skirt, with little

sliced fringes. I did like the texture of the fabric, but it just felt too short. Tifa may have bigger breasts than I,

but what I lack in front, I make up for in the back. To put is simply. They even got me thigh-high boots. I've never

even seen these in the store. Where'd they get them? Oh, man, mom's gonna freak!

"I don't see what's the problem." Tifa examined my outfit with a finger to her lips. "Hmm wait. There IS one thing.

Here, Yuffie." She handed her a brush. "You take care of her hair, I'll do her make up." I took a step back. Oh God, now what?

"What's wrong with the way I am?" I gulped before feeling my pink ribbon slide from my hair. Yuffie had begun brushing my

hair as Tifa began to wipe off my current make up. I don't wear much in the morning. Only a little eye liner and maybe

some lip gloss, but that's all. It looks like neither girl wanted to tell me, though. I sighed in defeat and let them doll

me up. Tifa had put a soft red lip stick on my lips, actually I really liked it. I've never seen my lips so mature before!

She also added a soft color to my eyes and a hint of mascara. Wow, she really knew what she was doing. As for Yuffie,

she had brushed my hair out and then began to tease my hair with the brush. It caused my hair to look thicker and bit

wilder before she brought it all together and re-wrapped my hair with my ribbon on top of my scalp. Now I DEFINITELY look

like a girl from the 80s. I couldn't stop staring into the mirror. "Alright, babe! Now you're hot stuff!" Tifa laughed, patting

my tush lightly with a paper towel. "Come on! We'll be late!" Yuffie jumped up and down in excitement.

Oh...My god.

Where is this? A few streets away, Yuffie, Tifa and I walked through the city until we made it to an old

warehouse. There was a line at the door, but we made it in easily when Tifa showed the gaurd her license. I couldn't hear anything

over the music and shouting and laughter. Once inside, Tifa pulled me and Yuffie along to a table with a bench to sit at.

We weren't far away from a stage, it looked like. Music was playing from a band, I'm not sure who they were. Some sort of

alternative rock, I believe? "Haha we made it! Oh man, Tifa! This is great! I'm totally looking forward to this!" Yuffie

hopped around in her seat, overly excited. Tifa waved her hand to a guy with the coooooolest hair ever!

The guy came over and greeted us with a smile. "There you girls are." He sounded young. Like in his teens. I looked

at his outfit. He was dressed in all leather. Leather jacket with chains in the pockets and leather pants with holes on the

rims of the feet. He must wear this a lot. He also had an earthy scent to him. It wasn't mucky or anything. It was actually

soothing. But was really striked my attention was his hair! If I thought Reno's red hair was wild, I thought wrong.

This guy's hair was a mix of many reds. Dark to light. It was short on one side and then got longer on the other. A total

punk, by definition. He must have noticed my stare because he chuckled at me. "Dig the look, babe?" "Red, be nice." Yuffie

nudged his shoulder, which now I see had a 'XIII' tattoo on his shouler, poking out from a hole in his jacket.

"Aerith, this is our friend, Red. Well it's not his real name but he prefers it that way. Besides, it suits him." Tifa

explained. I held out my hand to him, which he accepted with ease. "Nice to meet you, Aerith. Wait, Aerith? Oh! You're the

one Cloud and Zack were talking about. Yikes, I think their description is way off. You're hotter than they described." Both

Tifa and Yuffie burst into hysterics as I blew up in a blushing groan. "I don't normally dress like this." I mumbled. But then

I looked up at him in surprise. "The guys are here?" I looked around again. Great, they are going to laugh at me too.

"They'll be on soon. Just after this song, actually. Anyway, let me get you girls some drinks before they are up." Tifa

gave Red an order, with which he quickly gave us.

Mintues passed and soon enough, new music was beginning to play. Tifa, Yuffie and I stopped our chatter and looked

to the stage. There they were. Zack had grabbed the mic as leading vocals as he held a guitar in his arms. There was another

guy on the drums, who I had never seen before. He didn't look like he was interested much except for his drum. A girl

with short wavy red hair was playing the keyboard and Cloud? He was playing his own guitar. It seems he played leading guitar

while Zack played bass, to focus more on his vocals I assume. But, I just couldn't stop looking at Cloud. He looked like

he was in a trance. Moved by the music. Heck, I know I was. But wow. Look at him. He looks so different when he's not in

school attire. Cloud and the others wore similar outfits. All black, some in leather. His was a mix of leather and a cut-off

sweat shirt. His leather trench coat had one long sleeve and latched around his back to meet with his belt buckle. "You're

staring, Aerith." Yuffie's voice broke me from my thoughts as she whispered into my ear. I looked over at her in shock

and laughed nervously. Tifa just stared at me with no smile. What was wrong?

Not long after three more songs of theirs, the guys left the stage and soon enough joined us at our table. "You guys

ROCK!" Yuffie shouted, not caring who heard. Tifa high fived Zack and hugged Cloud. "Seriously, Yuffie's right, for once." "Hey!"

They all laughed together. Unfortunately, the laughter quickly ended. "Holy-! Who's the baaab... AERITH?! Wow...Like

really...Woah.." Zack eyed my body up and down, causing me to slide lower in my seat. How can I hide myself? Where's a

napkin or something?! Stop STARING at me! Yuffie couldn't stop giggling though. "Just wow? THat's it? You guys suck." She

laughed, pulling me into her hug. "She's stunning! See, Air-bear, if you just dress like this at school, you'll definitely

get laid!" I gasped and jumped out of my seat. "W-WHAT?! THAT'S why you dressed me up like this?" Tifa and Yuffie kept

laughing. "No, silly! We did this only to see their faces! Look. Cloud can't stop staring." Tifa mentioned, pointing to

Cloud, who indeed was still staring at me. Great, now I'm even more embarassed. I looked away, wishing I could vanish.

"Haha, alright guys, let the girl relax." Red's voice came up to our table. It looks like he brought more drinks.

"Heeey you guys were great! We had a bigger crowd this time. Were those songs new?" Zack shook his head at Red's question

and took a seat next to Tifa. "The last one was. The others were from a few movies. You don't remember hearing them?" Red

shook his head. "Nah, I don't watch movies much anymore. You know that." He laughed. Cloud nudged my shoulder and pointed

to the seat. I grumbled a bit before sliding back into my seat, Cloud joined next to me. Red got called over to another table

which left us to chat. "So, what's the next plan?" Yuffie asked, taking a sip of her drink. "What did you girls do today,

anyway?" Zack asked, opening his can of soda. "Just the basic girl stuff. You know. Shopping, eating, giving Aerith a total

make over." Tifa rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Mm! OH! I forgot to tell you guys about Vincent!" Yuffie spoke within her glass. A groan erupted from the gang,

earning us all a glare from the ninja girl. "Don't give me that! Anyway, when I got back to Science yesterday, I saw him!

He's actually not that bad looking. Heck, he even looks around our age." Tifa chuckled lightly. "Got a little crush, Yuffie?"

"NO!...okay maybe. He IS cute. ANYWAY, so he's going to be taking over to Science, right? Rumor has it, he was experimented

on by HOJO!" Yuffie spoke with a creepy grin. "So?" Cloud looked at her with a raised eye brow. "So?! Oh come ON, Cloud!

He looks like a friggin vampire, he's so quiet, even more than you spiky boy, AND he's an EXPERIMENT to boot?! What's 'SO'

about it?!" I giggled at her drama. "None of us have even taken his class yet. Why judge someone when we don't even know him?

Where'd you get this information anyway?" Everyone looked at me and then to her, who looked away shyly. "...Reno..."

We all couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, yeah. TOTALLY accurate info there, babe. Good one." Zack laughed before taking

a big gulp of his pop. Tifa poked Yuffie's nose lightly, making the ninja girl to pout. "Oh it's okay, Yuffie. Reno's not

THAT bad. Okay well he IS but still. Why trust him? He's a Turk! No point there, girlfriend. Anyway, Aerith!" "Huh?" I looked

up from my glass. "Sorry about stealing you away from school this morning. We just wanted to make up for yesterday." I

shook my head and laughed nervously. "I-It's okay, Tifa. Really. It was just...a bad day, I guess?" Zack shook his head

in disagreement. "It doesn't matter if it was good or bad. Those damn Turks shouldn't have done that to you. You must

have been scared. Anyway, it's Cloud you should be thanking. Kidnapping you was his idea." "Really?" I looked over to

Cloud, who just shrugged lightly.

Time passed, and soon enough it was almost midnight. I really should go home. Mom's probably calling the cops

looking for me! Probably noticing my fear in my face, Tifa stood up from her seat and stretched. "Okay, children! Time

to head back home!" "Who you callin' a kid, kid?" Zack and Yuffie sang together in horrible harmony. Tifa rolled her eyes

pulled me along with her to the exit. "I bet you're ready to go home, huh?" I nodded after a yawn. "Yeah. Mom's gonna freak."

I laughed nervously. I looked around the streets and sighed. "Where's the train station?" Tifa pointed to my left.

"A few streets down that way. But I doubt the train will be going at this time. Not many people are around." I looked over

to her with a frown. "I have to get home though. Are we going to walk all the way back?" Tifa laughed. ""It's cool. Trust me.

Zack drove us here in his car, so don't worry about it." "Gonna have to drop Yuffie off first though. She's way passed

her curfue." Zack smirked at the girl, who in reply pouted about her 'stupid curfue'. I smiled and nodded while I lifted

my bag around my shoulder.

"Ready to go, Cloud? Our stop is further than Yuffie's stop." Tifa asked Cloud, but he didn't look at her. He was

looking at me. "How about you go with them instead? I need to ask her something." Tifa looked over to me with a frown

but quickly hid it with a smile. "Yeah, sure. Don't be out too late or Barret will lock you out like last time." She

said before sliding into Zack's car. I watched them leave towards the high way. I looked over to Cloud, confused. "Um..?"

"Come on." He led me to his motorcycle. Looks like I'll have to hold onto him again.

Our drive to Sector 5 took so long. I don't know why. Maybe because I didn't know how to confront him. Cloud

was just so mysterious. I couldn't help but just look at the passing buildings as I held onto the hem of Cloud's jacket.

He didn't seem to mind, in fact, a few times I'd catch him looking at me in his mirror. But still, silence. I thought he

wanted to ask me something? "Aerith." His voice broke me out of my thoughts once we stopped as a stop light. "Y-yes?" I

answered. "I want to apologize." This again? "Cloud, you guys already said sorry about those guys." I replied with a smile.

"I meant about Sephiroth..." I watched him in the mirror. He looked sad. "Cloud..I...It's okay. Really. H-Honestly,

it's none of my business. So, it's okay." I really wanted to ask him about his hate towards our instructor, but it just

didn't feel right. "Actually, I think I should thank you." "What?" He turned to look at me, not even caring that the

light had changed back to green. Luckily, no one was around, so there was no need to care, really.

I smiled at him. "How about you and the rest of Avalanche come over to my place this weekend? My mom thought

it'd be a good idea. Besides, I want to have friends over." He looked away slightly but returned his gaze to mine. "Uh. Sure.

I'll tell the others about it." He continued our drive back to Sector 5 Slums. I told him to just drop me off at the market

street, since my home was directly behind it. Once I hopped off of his motorcycle, I turned to him and smiled. "Thanks. Really.

I had fun." He smiled back, omg cute!, and nodded at me. But before I was able to walk completely away, he stopped me in my

tracks to say something. "Reno was right, you know." I turn to look at him. "Huh? About what?" He leaned on his bike a bit

and smirked into my eyes. "You do have a nice ass."


	6. How Close is 'Close?

Fun Times At Shinra High!  
Chapter 6: How Close is 'Close'?

Morning? Already? The sunlight just had to peek its devious way into my room. Seriously, when will I get blinds.  
Or better yet, curtains? "Ugh..." I groaned as I made my way down the stairs. At least mom's food smells nice. That's probably the only thing good to look forward to in the mornings. "Something the matter, dear?" Mom's voice broke me from my thoughts. She had a bit of worry in her tone. I grumbled once more before taking my seat. How could mom not be mad at me for last night? I came home way late. "Oh, honey. If you're still upset about what you're friend said-" "MOM!  
Don't mention him! Please!? Not this early! I can't bare it.." I groaned in embarassment. Why did she have to bring up Cloud? Ohhhh why did he have to be the one to SEE what happened that day?! My life is horrible. This is it. I moved to Hell.  
My mother chuckled innocently at my action. "Oh, Aerith. It's all fine. Actually, your friend reminds me of your father." I looked up at her, blinking away my dreary sleep. "Dad?" She nodded. "You never had the chance to meet him, but from the way you described your friend Cloud, they are pretty much the same. Oh I remember how he'd walk me home after a long day in the fields. Always so protective. Hehe even when other men tried to get my attention." I sighed at her little reminicense. Again with her love stories. But wait, does she think Cloud...likes me? Nuh uh. I saw the way Tifa looked at him.  
They must be going out! There's no way I would ruin their relationship... But...He didn't have to take me home last night.  
Did he do that just to talk about our teacher?  
"Oh, that's right I forgot to mention. One of your teachers called yesterday." I looked back over to her in shock.  
Oh crap. Am I in trouble? "Who was it?" She took a moment to think. "Oh I'm not sure, honey. It started with an 'S', I believe. Semisoft? Uh..." "Sephiroth?" "Ah yes! That's the one." I looked to my plate of food, using my fork to mess with my scrambled cheese eggs. How'd he get my phone number? I've only been to the school once. "What did he want?" I asked.  
"He wanted to know if you were okay. He told me to keep an eye on Cloud. Honestly, I don't know what he meant by Cloud being a 'delinquent'. He seems like a fine boy to me. And a cute one at that." "Mom! Please focus. Is that all he said?  
Just...how I was?" She nodded, taking a bite of her melon slice. "Aerith, I had let yesterday slide because of your first day experience, but I don't want you skipping school again. Do you understand me?" I nodded with a groan. "Trust me,  
it wasn't my idea." Thanks a lot, Cloud..

~~~~~~~ After getting dressed, in my new clothes that the girls helped me with, I made my way to school, keeping an eye out for certain friends of mine. Hmm they must already be inside? I made my way to the front steps, but got halted by the Turks. "Missed ya yesterday, Panty Loon." They snickered at Reno's comment. I rolled my eyes and tried to force my way through. Unfortunately, a real tall bald guy wearing dark sunglasses blocked my way. "You've been hanging with the wrong crowd, Aerith. Here's a word of advice." The blonde girl, Elena I believe her name was, whispered into my ear. "If you continue to follow the Avalanche, you'll soon find yourself covered in death." "Are you threatening me?" I glared at her.  
She smiled innocently and waved her hands. "Would I? I'm only trying to look out for you. Yes, we got on the wrong foot."  
My glared hardend. "BUT, we're going to over look that and instead offer you a chance to sit with us at lunch." Reno poked my butt lightly with a pen. "Dine with us, babe! Leave those mongrells and share a story or too with us." I could feel his hand on my butt now. Okay, THAT'S it! I held up my bag, ready to strike him with it. Unfortunately, my 'attack' was interupted when someone pulled Reno aside. "I'm sure you all must be ready for class, correct?" A deep voice erupted,  
causing the Turks to freeze in fear. "U-Umm...See ya, Aerith!" They shouted before running inside the school building.  
Who was my rescuer? Mr. Sephiroth. It was awkward. He stood at the bottom on the steps, but still towered over me.  
"Ms. Gainsborough. I'm glad you're back in our graces. Planning to attend class today?" He smiled warmly at me. "Oh! I'm so sorry about that. I-I had something to take care of." I looked away. "Oh. I'm quite sure." He chuckled softly as he made his way up the steps. He took his time with each step and his eyes never left me. I shivered lightly and gulped. "So,  
tell me, Ms. Gainsborough. What did Cloud want with you? He seems quite interested in you lately." "H-Huh?" I looked up at him in shock. How does he know that it was Cloud's idea? How'd he know I was with him yesterday? "Let me give you a real word of advice: Cloud may be a nice guy at times, but he does have a record of...problems. He can be a bit of a handful for a nice girl, like you. I've told this to his childhood friend, Tifa, as well. But, my words don't seem to go through to her. I can only hope that you would be more...wiser than your friends." He spoke to me quietly. As if it were only me and him on the school steps. He reached a hand towards my face and stroked my cheek lightly while twisting a strand of my hair. "It'd be a shame if he had hurt you." "Huh?" I blinked in confusion. Cloud? Hurt me? Why? "Sephiroth!" Cloud's voice came from behind me.  
I didn't even had time to react. Cloud had already grabbed me from behind and pulled me to his chest. "I thought I told you to fuck off! She can't trust you. None of us can!" I shook in fear. People were staring at us. Cloud held me tightly, but he didn't seem calm. He looked both scared and pissed. Mr. Sephiroth was the complete opposite. He wore a smile and a sense of calmness surrounded him. He shook his head, letting his hand slide back to his side. "Nice to see you again, Cloud. Had fun on your little date?" "Fuck. Off." Cloud repeated. Many people were starting to mumble to each other. Something about a fight starting? Has this happened before? "C-Cloud?" I whimpered. Slowly, I felt his arms relax and his body heat moved away. I turned around and saw the sad look in his eyes. "Aerith...get to class." "But." "Go.  
It'll be okay. I promise." I watched him silently but finally did as he commanded and walked back to my homeroom.  
Something was going to happen. I know it...

~~~~~~~ Homeroom was dreadful. It was complete silence. Everyone, even the teacher, were watching Cloud and Mr. Sephiroth talking from the windows. Student's complained that they couldn't hear them, but it wasn't much of a show anyway. Both of them didn't move. They just spoke and traded glares. I'm not sure who 'won the battle', but everyone was dissapointed when they returned to their seats. The only ones who didn't care about the fight were me and Tifa. We looked at each other and sighed. During the whole class, we passed each other notes.

Me: Tifa...why were they arguing? Was it because of me?

Tifa: No no. Don't worry about it. It's between them... But...Aerith. Promise me you'll NEVER EVER be anywhere alone with Sephiroth. Please promise me that? Please?

I looked over at her for a moment and nodded to her. She sent me a sad smile and then passed me another note.

Tifa: Cloud and Zack had to go back to detention. Actually, they'll be there for one more day. They got one day extra because of ditching school yesterday. Don't worry, it's not your fault. We all made the choice to take you out. You deserved it. So don't worry. Did your mom like your clothes?

I smiled at her note a bit and then replied.

Me: Thanks, Tifa. Yeah. Mom really liked them. And no, she didn't get mad at me being late. She told me that it was a kind act you all did for me. Oh! Did Cloud tell you about the invitation?

Tifa: Hell ya! Party at your place this weekend! Hey, can we bring Barret and Marlene and Red? Mar and Red really liked you and you haven't properly met Barret yet. He really is a cool guy, if you ignore his foul language. Haha! But get him a drink with Cid back in detention, and they're best buds!

Me: Who's Cid?

Tifa: He's not really a 'teacher' but he watches over any students who are thrown in detention. Zack and Cloud are buddies with him, so it's all good. Heh, maybe you and me should join in?

I remembered Mr. Sephiroth's warning all of a sudden and frowned.

Me: Uh no thanks but yeah, they can come over. My mom loves having guests over.

Tifa chuckled softly, ignoring our teacher, and sent another note back.

Tifa: How did your ride go with Cloud?

I blushed a bit and frowned.

Me: I guess it was fine. He only took me home. That's all.

Tifa: But he said he had something to ask you.

I smiled.

Me: It's nothing important, really. He just wanted to apologize about Mr. Sephiroth on my first day.

Tifa: Oh. I see. Well, better grab your bag. Our next class will be starting soon.

Tifa was right about our next class starting. As soon as I read her note, the bell rang, signaling our next class.  
She and I both looked to each other and smiled before retreaving our bags and books. We walked out of the room together then made our way to Science. I suppose it's time to see what all of Yuffie's fuss is about.

~~~~~~~ Tifa and I sat in our seats next to each other, stunned. Were our mouths agaped? Because sitting at the teacher's desk was a man we had never seen before. He wore a slightly different attire, compared to most instructors. The dress code IS mainly black and grey, but with him, he wore a deep luscious red underneath his black suit-jacket. He refused to wear a black tie and even refused to button up his black over layer. The black pants were correct enough as well as his shoes,  
only his shoes did not portray the same shine as all the other teachers had. His shoes had a few holes on the ridges and from the looks of it, dried mud? Although, what caught our eye the most about him was his hair. Even when held up in a pony tail, his pure black locks were still very messy, as if he had just woken up, and fell upon his shoulders like a waterfall. And, oh God, his face! Pure white, silky skin. And his eyes were the cherry on top of the cake! A deep bloody auburn.  
"I can't believe I'm saying this...but Yuffie was right." I heard Tifa gasp into her palm. She glanced over at me with a cheeky smile. "Yuffie was RIGHT?" We both stared at each other until we both burst into laughter. That was when our last bell rang and our principal, Mr. Shinra, walked into our classroom and spoke with the man at the desk. "I know you just began here, Mr. Valentine, but you MUST do something about your hair..." Mr. Valentine raised an eyebrow at our tubby principal. "What is wrong with my look this time?" Ohhhhh even his voice can send shivers down a girl's spine!  
Science is going to be a BLAST now! WOOT! Mr. Shinra huffed a large sigh before turning towards the class. "We'll discuss this later, Mr. Valentine. Alright, class. Class...SHUT IT!" All of the students zipped our lips, grinning and snickering at the scene before us. I had never met our principal. Not even on my first day. But from what I've heard, he's nothing more than a muffin top bald eagle of a man. By Tifa's description, all this man cares about is money. I don't know how a man can be married and have children when he cares so little?  
"Ahem! I assume by now you all have heard about your new instructor. This is Mr. Vincent Valentine. He will be taking over for the rest of the school year in place of...well what ever her name." Mr. Shinra sighed and shook his head in disgust. He must not be a fan of pregnancies. "Anyway, you WILL respect him as any other teacher. In this room,  
his word is law for you lot. Understood?" Silence. "Good. Well then, Mr. Valentine. I must take my leave. You have all the required notes I assume?" Mr. Valentine nodded and then we all just watched our principal leave. Or more like ran away.  
Mr. Valentine chuckled silently and stood up from his desk. In his hand was a small stack of papers. A test? Hmm no it'd be too early for that. Maybe the instructions placed by our real teacher? From the look of it, I was right.  
Mr. Valentine stood before us, glazed his auburn eyes over the sheets of paper and mumbled to himself. "Let's see.  
Hm.." He took a deep breath and tossed the whole stake into the trash bin. We al blinked and grinned widely. "Reading about science isn't going to teach you anything. But actually using the skills of science? That's another story. Who can tell me where our chemisty sets, burners and tools are?" Most of the class pointed to a locked cabinet in the far corner of the room. "Hm.." Mr. Valentine walked to the cabinet, all eyes on him, and fiddled with the chain and lock.  
"She has the key, Mr. Valentine." Tifa spoke up. He turned his gaze toward us, cause me and her to both blush. Oh man!  
How can a guy look so good?! He smirked at our reaction and chuckled lightly before yanking the chain and lock off of the cabinet with ease. We all watched the chain fall to his feet as if it were in slow motion. How'd he do that? Tifa and I looked at each other, confusion dead in our faces. After grabbing a few tools and gobblets, Mr. Valentine turned toward us once more and headed back to the front of the class. "Shinra was right. In this room, my word IS law. And what your previous instructor had left me is not my law." Tifa and I grinned excitedly. "Pair up. I'll show you all some REAL science."

~~~~~~~ Tifa and I couldn't stop laughing with each other as we joined the gang for lunch. Somehow, my little spot at the park turned into our lunch area. Which was perfect! I didn't want to have any confrontation with those dang Turks again.  
I'm just so happy the Cloud and Zack were here to join us! Too bad they'll have to go back to detention after lunch...  
"Ohhhhh So TELL me already! It's not fair you two got to see him first!" Yuffie pouted, throwing a cracker at us from her seat on the swingset. Tifa and I giggled once more, earing us both roll of the eyes from the boys. "Ohhh Yuffie." Tifa bowed to the ground, mimicking ancient respect for a high and mighty ruler. "You, my lady, were sooooooo right! I don't know if he's a vampire or not but MAN it should be illegal to be that HOT! WOOH!" I couldn't help but laugh at Tifa's remark.  
But she wasn't wrong. "You can't be serious." Cloud mumbled, stealing a french fry from Yuffie's plate, earning him a pout from the ninja. "OH I'm telling the truth. Just ask Aerith! She was there too!"  
Everyone turned to look at me and I could only just smile innocently. "Hehe what can I say? We all owe Yuffie 5G now." Zack groaned. "WHAT? Oh man when did we make THAT bet?" "Last night, back at Red's, remember? It was your idea."  
Cloud smirked. "Hey, woah. That's not fair." "Neither are you, Mr. FAIR." Us girls giggled at Yuffie's silly joke. Zack groaned once more and tossed his 5G at the young girl. I took a sip of my tea and smiled at the gang. "So, what do you boys do in detention?" "Fuck around." was Zack's reply. I giggled again. "No, seriously. Cid lets us do whatever. Sometimes he even joins us in our poker games. Hmm maybe you'd like to join us, Aerith?" Zack eyed my body up and down, but quickly got pushed off of his swing by both Tifa and Cloud. "W-What? I was kidding!...okay I wasn't but still!" Cloud sighed and Tifa grunted. "Aw, come on, Tifa. I'm kidding! You know I'd rather see YOU down there...actually that's a great idea!"  
Another pow from Tifa's fist, knocking him down yet again. Awww she's blushing! Maybe she isn't interested in Cloud?  
I smiled at my friends and spoke up. "So, are all of you free this weekend?" Yuffie gasped, remembering my proposal. "YEEEEEESSSSS! I'm bringing Sake!" "please, don't." Cloud muttered. "Not after the last time." Yuffie rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault you get drunk fast!" I looked at them both and chuckled lightly at Cloud's blush. So he gets drunk fast, huh? Hehe. "Are you Mr. Strife and Mr. Fair?" A deep voice brought all of our laughter to a stop. We looked up to see a pair of auburn eyes. "MR. VALENTINE~!" Tifa and I held each other close, grinning like fools. Looking back to the swingset, I could see Yuffie exploring every detail of our Science teacher. "May I speak with you both?" Zack and Cloud groaned. "Shit, man. We don't even know you and already we're in trouble?" "We're that good, remember, Zack?" The boys shared a smirk but then followed Mr. Valentine a short distance away. Us girls stopped eating and huddled together,  
watching the boys.  
"What do you think they're talking about?"  
"Cloud's fight this morning, maybe? He IS new to the school."  
"But why would that interest him?"  
"Maybe he knows Mr. Sephiroth?"  
"Sheesh, girl. Will you stop calling him 'Mr.' all the time? There's nothing respectful about the dick."  
"...Even so, he IS still an instructor at this school. I was raised with respect. Sorry..."  
"I can't believe you trust him, Aerith...He's not a man...He..."  
"How do you think Vincent got into those pants?"  
"YUFFIE!"

The boys stopped their chat to look over at us girls, holding Yuffie and her big mouth shut. Tifa and I laughed nervously as we dragged Yuffie with us behind the giant moogle slide. "Great going, Yuffie!" Tifa spat at her. "B-But..."  
I sighed at the girls and looked over the giant slide. Looking from here, each guy had a grim look on their face. Cloud looked pissed and hurt. "They must be talking about Sephiroth..." Tifa peered over my shoulder, examining the group.  
"...Looks like it. Aerith, if Mr. Valentine is asking us about Sephiroth, then something bad must be going on. Understand?  
Aerith? Aerith?!" She nudged me from my thoughts. I don't know why, but I felt like crying. Yuffie looked at me sadly.  
"Aerith...do you really trust him?..." I stayed silent, looking at my lap. Tifa groaned and sighed before walking back to her spot. "...Aerith... Sephiroth...h-he..." "Yuffie, why does everyone fear him? Why can't I ever ask Cloud why he hates him?" Yuffie blinked at my question. Sighing slightly, she looked back at the boys and then to me. "They're both from Niebelheim..." I nodded for her to continue. "...S-Sephiroth...he...he and Tifa's father-" She stopped instantly.  
I looked behind me to see Cloud. I couldn't read his face. It scared me. "...Yuffie...let me talk to her." "B-But."  
He glared at her, causing her to run to join Zack and Tifa. I gulped and backed into the far side of the slide. Why is he acting like this? Is this what Mr. Sephiroth meant? Silence filled the air around us, causing my appetite to fade away.  
Cloud's eyes were closed during our silence. What is going in his mind? "...C...Cloud..." I took a quivvering breath before speaking. "...Please...why do you hate him?..." "...You trust him...I don't understand that... How can you be so foolish?"  
His words stung. Me? Foolish? I wouldn't be if he'd just speak to me! "Cloud, answer me. Just tell me what happened between you two. Pleas-" He slammed me against the back on the giant moogle. His blue eyes shone in the street lights, peircing mine with a feeling I can't quite name. One look and he sent shivers through my whole body. "I can't let him hurt you..." He spoke with barely a whisper. They were words only he wanted me to hear. Silence wrapped itself around us again as he came closer to me. I could feel his breath. He was eating strawberries. M-My favorite.. He's so close...I-Is he...going to..?  
He pulled away suddenly, breaking me from my flustered emotions. He returned to the gang, head glaring at the ground.  
I slid down to the sand at my feet, my hands over my beating chest. "W...What was that?" I had to take a moment to relax before finally returning to the gang. "Hojo and Sephiroth? Why would he be asking about them?" Tifa asked upon my arrival. Hojo? Professor Hojo? Of the higher science class? Zack nodded, looking over at Cloud from time to time. "Yeah..  
Vince said he saw Hojo and Sephiroth talking in the science lab up in the third story hall." Yuffie leaned back in her swing. "Third story? But all that's up there is materia lab and materia study. And it's not even the dangerous ones, either.  
Just healing effect ones and protection. Nothing bad there, right?" "That depends on what they need it for." Cloud muttered,  
sitting behind Zack. He was avoiding looking at me. Is he mad at me? The others turned their gaze from him to me and then to the ground. They can feel the tension between us.. How can I bring us back together?  
Suddenly I remembered somethng and smiled. "So. When do you guys want to come over to my place? I think you'll really like it. It's big enough to house ten people." I chuckled sweetly. I have to patch things up. And I just know that spending some time with mom will be the best. Just as I thought, everyone smiled at me and cheered. "I CAN bring the Sake,  
riiiiight? PLEEEEEEEASE?" "How can you drink that bitter stuff? Can't you put sugar in it or something?" "Sugar? In Sake?  
Puhleeez don't be such a wimp, Tifa!" "She's right, Yuffie. Besides, what would her mum think anyway?" I smiled at my friends.  
I don't want this to end because of some misunderstanding between me and Cloud. I'll have to figure out Mr. Sephiroth for myself. With or without Cloud's help. 


	7. Speak to me, Aerith

Fun Times At Shinra High!  
Chapter 7: Speak to me, Aerith

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. My Social Studies class was just basic reading, as well as a few discussions on little subjects that didn't really have anything to do with the class. Most of the students really just wanted to talk about the morning feud between Cloud and Mr. Sephiroth. I stayed out of it. I'll find out my own way. Soon enough,  
my final class, math, came. I half expected Cloud to ditch detention and come straigh to math, just to protect me. But he didn't come. I felt a little sad about that, but if I'm going to confront Mr. Sephiroth...I can't have Cloud around. I just have to keep reminding myself that I can handle this. He's an instructor. A professional. He can't be that bad...right?  
Math was your average ABCs of Algebra. Basic stuff that most students seem to struggle with. Mainly because they'd rather pass notes or start rumors rather than actually paying attention to the classwork. How is anyone going to graduate from this school? Luckily for me, I'm good with math. Not great, but good enough to have a B average. A few times,  
I caught Reno wanting to ask for help, but he seemed too nervous to ask. Maybe if he received kindness, he'd give it back?  
Who knows? Karma may be real. I leaned over my desk and handed Reno my notes. "Hey. Would you like me to help? You look confused." Reno blinked and tried to act cool by swiping his fingers through his bangs. "Pff. Me? Confused?...Well.  
Okay, yeah. Damn teach doesn't know how to speak proper english..." I smiled at him and shrugged. "Here. I'll help."  
He looked at me for a while before speaking. "You sure? I'm a Turk." "So? Turk or Avalanche. It doesn't matter. You need help and I'm offering." Reno looked stunned but eventually gave in and let me to coach him on the subject. He's actually pretty nice once you get use to him. I think I even caught him blushing at me. Huh, well what do you know. Yuffie's gonna love this.  
Once class was over, I waited until the rest of the students had left before I made my way to Mr. Sephiroth's desk.  
"Um..Mr. Sephiroth? May I ask you something?" He was sitting at his desk, cleaning his hands with a rag from all of the dust that came from the chalk. "Yes, Ms. Gainsborough?" He asked me. I took a deep breath but felt something caught in my throat. Why can't I say it? He peered at me, looking at my body language, no doubt. "I see. It's about Cloud, isn't it?"  
He sat back in his seat and removed his reading glasses. Without the glasses, he actually looks even more mature. I can actually see his eyes now. They reminded me of Cloud, actually. Except Mr. Sephiroth's had a more metalic-silver glow to them. Was that possible?  
Sensing my hesitation, he filled in the blank for me. "I must apologize for our rude behavior this morning." "Eh?  
Oh no I...w-well..." What do I say? I can't just blurt out something so personal. I barely know either guy! "Cloud seems to be hypnotized into believing me to be some 'bad guy'. Where he got the notion, I have no idea. But, please, do not fret about it much, Ms. Gainsborough. He may seem nice to the ladies, but when he finds something he despises, he'll go after it.  
And sometimes he becomes rough." He leaned closer to me, causing me to take a small step back. Looking at my movements,  
a silent smirk played upon his thin lips. "I will not tell you who you can trust. Follow your heart. I only wish to be you friend." I blinked, watching his every movement. His eyes...I..I feel drawn to them. Why do I feel so...safe...when I talk to him? His voice is soothing. He's always so calm and collected. Is it because he's a man? He's much older than me and my friends. I couldn't stop my eyes from examining his body.  
Mr. Sephiroth has long silver hair. Almost too long of hair, in fact. But it looks like he was born with silver hair. There's no way he's in his 80s. In fact, I think he's more in his mid to late 20s. He quite young for a teacher. His body itself was art work. I could tell he worked out. He had muscles peeking out of his collar. It looks like he also unbuttoned his shirt a bit during class. F-From the heat, I'm guessing. Wait, why am I staring?...Why can't I stop staring?  
"Heh." Smirking at my longing look in my eyes, Mr. Sephiroth chuckled and slowly removed his suit-jacket. That snapped me out of my trance. "A-Ah I uh...w-what was I...?" I don't even know what I was going to say now! Something about...wait...I know! "U-Um..." But I can't! WHY?! Mr. Sephiroth sat his suit-jacket on his chair and stood up. He walked around his desk and leaned down a bit to face me properly. He let one of his hands hold my shoulder lightly. There was no hesitation in him. He knew what he was doing. "Do not fear me. If you need anything, speak to me. Aerith." I could not stop the blood rush to my head when he said my name so softly. It was like time had frozen. Nothing mattered around me.  
That is until a loud slam to the door broke my focus and I backed away in a jolt. What was? "AERITH! Get away from him!" Tifa's voice interupted my thoughts. Instantly I was pulled away from my instructor and pulled into the hallway. She dragged me outside, far as she could away from him. I couldn't take my eyes off of his door as she dragged me away. I saw him there. Standing, leaning against his door frame with his arms crossed and a smile upon his lips. He waved lightly towards me as she forced me out of the front doors. "What the HELL were you thinking?! Cloud's SO gonna be-" "What does he care?" I mumbled. She gasped at my words. "Aerith...w-what? Cloud wants to protect you from him! He cares about you.  
We all do!" I glared at her. "Mr. Sephiroth isn't cruel like you all say!" I gasped and blinked. I covered my mouth in surprise. Why did I say that? Tifa looked like she wanted to cry. "T-Tifa I..." She lifted her head and walked away from me. I could see her join up with Cloud and pull him with her towards his motorcycle. He looked back at me with confused eyes. What have I done?

The train ride home felt so lonely. None of my friends were with me. The train was so quiet. Once I got home, I slouched through the slums with Mr. Sephiroth's voice still in my ear. It was like I was in a trance. But Tifa.. I..I hurt her feelings. What's going to happen now? "Aerith? Aerith honey?" Mom's voice made me look up at her. We were sitting at our dinner table. She made us some meatloaf, green beans, strawberries and fresh tea. A hearty meal for just the two of us. I blinked at my mom who only smiled back at me. "Something happen at school? Not those bullies agian, I hope? Well,  
if that's so, I'm sure your friend Cloud would be there. Hehe your knight in shining armor." She laughed at her own joke.  
I didn't laugh. Instead I kept silent and focused on my plate.  
Cloud. What have I done? He's going to hate me for ignoring what he said. He probably wishes I'd stop pestering about it and mind my own business. But I couldn't...I just wanted to know. "..You two had a fight, didn't you?" Mom asked.  
I shivered at her response. "Oh honey." "No..I-I don't know. It's complicated." She walked over to me and held me in her arms while I cried softly. I lost my friends and for what? To know about my teacher and Cloud? Mom held me close, rocking me back and forth as if I was still a baby. Funny how certain things as a child could still warm my heart. "Tomorrow is a new day. Remember that. You all can take on the day with a bright smile. Together." She told me, brushing my hair softly.  
"H..How? They won't come..." She chuckled at my words. "What makes you say that? You're friends. Friends are bound to fight sometimes. It's what makes their connection strong." I leaned back and looked at her. "That doesn't make sense."  
She nodded. "I know, right? Hehe. Love makes us all do crazy things. Don't give me that look, Aerith. You know what I mean.  
I see the way your friends look at you. They care about you." She sighed as she stretched before standing back up. I hope she's right.  
After dinner, I took a quick shower and combed out my hair before dressing for bed. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, my phone's light was blinking. I grabbed the phone and looked at the screen. 1 new message.

Sender: Tifa Receiver: Aerith Subject: Our little secret

Yo girl!

Look, don't worry about what happened after school. Okay? I haven't told anyone that I saw you with Sephiroth.  
But even so, our warning still stands. I'll admit too. Sephiroth IS a fine looking teacher. But still,  
PLEASE be careful around him. Don't be alone with him. Yuffie must have said something about my father, right?  
...I'll tell you tomorrow, okay? I promise. This'll be our little secret. Okay?

~Tifa

I immediately replied back.

Sender: Aerith Receiver: Tifa Subject: Thank you

Tifa, thank you. Really!

I don't know how to explain myself but I really am sorry. I don't know what came over me. I...It's really difficult to explain. But I agree. If we can just keep this between us, for now, then I'd be more than happy to talk about it with you.

Speaking of tomorrow, don't forget your swimsuit.

~Aerith

I smiled at my phone as I hit 'send'. I sat my phone down and almost slid into my bed but got stopped once I heard another message ring out.

Sender: Tifa Receiver: Aerith Subject: Swimsuits?

Woah wait what?

Why swimsuits? No way do I wanna dive into the abyss of gunk and grime this city has for sewage! No offence, girly. But you DO know that Midgar is know for its polluted bull****, right?

WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE A CENSOR ON MY F***ING PHONE?! UGGGGGGGGGGGGH! I swear, if this was Barret's phone, it'd be dead and no charger to revive it from it's eternal slumber!

~Tifa

I couldn't help but laugh at her message. A censor? Really?

Sender: Aerith Receiver: Tifa Subject: Hehe

It's a secret 3

Hehe a censor? At your age? Would that really stop you?

~Aerith

Sender: Tifa Receiver: Aerith Subject: nhtuhaielr

You know what?! Screw this phone!

But yeah, swimsuits? Well, if you say so. I'll let the others know too. Anything else to bring? Yuffie's REALLY into the Sake idea.

~Tifa

Sender: Aerith Receiver: Tifa Subject: Um sure?

I don't really drink alcohol, I'm sure you already know. But mom probably wouldn't mind. It's funny, but she actually encourages me to try new things. I guess that's one of the reasons why we moved to this...disgusting town...

Hehe but I'm glad you're all coming by. Bring whatever you want! We just got new furniture and mom's so ready to party.  
Hehe she spent hours at the store, getting all sorts of goodies. So, I'm pretty sure we won't be bored tomorrow.

~Aerith

Sender: Tifa Receiver: Aerith Subject: wicked A!

Aaaaawwww yeeeeeah babe! We're going to rock your socks off! haha!

Okay I'm getting too excited! Cya tomorrow, chicka!

Goodnight!  
~Tifa

I sen't her one more 'goodnight' reply before really going to bed. I made sure my phone was hooked to its charger and then slid into bed. I'm going to expect alot tomorrow. But, in a way, I'm excited. I wanted to discuss with someone about Mr. Sephiroth. I'm glad Tifa agreed to help. At least someone to listen to me. I'll have to be careful of Cloud too. I know he won't hurt me, but I just can't get his icy stare out of my mind. Sighing softly to myself, I forced myself to yawn and turned out my light. I better sleep now or else I'll regret it in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Flowers, Waterfalls, and Slimy Socks

Fun Times At Shinra High!  
Chapter 8: Flowers, Waterfalls and Slimy Socks

Today's the big day! Saturday is finally here! Before running down the stairs to help mom prepare, I made sure to slip into my bathing suit and then pulled my sun dress over my suit. Mom made me the dress when we still lived in Mideel.  
Sun dresses were quite typical for ladies to wear, seeing as how we basked in the sunlight most of the time. I loved the designs she made. They were such small but accurate artistic squiggles and shapes. Many of them collided together to shape into flowers, stars and hearts. The material itself was actually thin, so you could tell I wore my black two-piece bikini underneath. Heh, I guess I shouldn't really wear see-through white if I plan on swimming. But, I'm fine with it!  
Once dressed, I ran down the stairs, slipped on my brown sandals and then joined mom in the back yard. She was adding plastic plates and paper cups to the long picnic table. It seems she already made multiple fruit salads and tea.  
She had also sat down a pitcher of tea as well as another full pitcher of lemonade. Knowing mom, she made way too much.  
She hadn't even set out the main course yet. "Yikes, mom. Have enough for the whole Sector?" Mom laughed at my remark and tossed a napkin at me. Unfortunately for her, the napkin flew no where near me and instead drifted back down to her feet. We both laughed before I gazed at the table. "Need help?" She nodded and pointed to the kitchen. "Can you get the sandwiches from the kitchen? They should be in the fridge." I nodded and left for the kitchen. I glanced inside of the fridge and chuckled softly. Mom made three different kinds of plates full of sandwiches, cut into mini triangles. From the looks of it, she had made a basic bologna with ham and cheese sandwich, peanut butter and jelly, and the third must have been chicken salad sandwiches. How long did she prepare all of this? Where did she even put all of it? Our fridge isn't THAT big.  
Smiling to myself at my mom's insane quality of entertainment, I grabbed the plates, trying desperately to balance all of them together on my forearms. Luckily, I made it safely to the back yard with ease and had set the plates down onto the table. I hope they'll enjoy all of this. Breaking me from my thoughts, I could hear chatter coming from the front of my house. I slipped into a hiding place on my porch and watched my friends enter our front yard from the Slum entrance.  
All of them were smiling and laughing. I noticed both Cloud and Zack were holding a bag each. I wonder what was in them?  
I also noticed Marlene. She must have seen me easily, sly little girl, but I quickly put a finger to my lips as if telling her to be quiet. She made an 'O' with her mouth and then nodded and glanced at the gang 'innocently'. Little girls give in so easily. I love her so!  
Looking at each of my friends from my hiding spot, I watched each one and grinned at what they wore. It was like Summer had already begun! Yuffie was already in her bathing suit: A dark green one piece with a lime green towel wrapped on her hips. She also wore these cute asian sandles. They were probably made of wood. Wait, is that Mr. Valentine behind her? How'd she get HIM to join us? It didn't look like he was too thrilled with dressing half-naked, though. Instead,  
he wore a more relaxed look with a tan T-shirt and dark slacks. Tifa was hanging in the front, chatting with Yuffie and swinging her purse at her side. She wore a see-through white tank top, kinda like my dress, and jean shorts along with her typical boots. I could tell she was wearing her own bikini under her outfit as well. Her's was a dark purple, though.  
I think it suits her.  
Behind her, Zack was ruffling Cloud's already messy hair. Both boys wore similar outfits to Vincent. Except instead of slacks, they wore dark jeans and their T-shirts had different pictures of bands displayed on the front. The man holding Marlene was her father, Barret. This would be my first time meeting him. I had only seen him once while mom and I visited Sector 7 when we first moved here. All I really know about him, from Tifa's knowledge, is that he owns the bar she works at,  
Marlene is his daughter, and he swears. A lot. Marlene doesn't seem to mind, however. But even so, I don't think I'd take a habit like that around children. Mr. Barret was already wearing his swim trunks, black with white Wutaian lettering,  
and refused to wear a shirt. Instead, he wore a leather jacket, but had it completely open, letting his chest be revealed for all to see.  
Mom appeared by my side, hiding behind a chair as well as we peered upon our guests. Tifa and the gang stopped walking as they examined our whole yard. The once-use-to-be dry and barren waste land had been turned into a beautiful lust of color and vibrant positive engery thanks to me and mom! We were so happy to build the garden up on the slope to the left of our house. We even had enough room for our picnic area, as well as a simple display of our porch, which wrapped around our house and moved throughout the back. But what really got me grinning was my friends' reactions.  
"...Holy..." "A...waterfall? She has a WATERFALL?" "Daddy! Look at all of the flowers! Can I pick some?  
Please?Pleaseplease?" "How did they get the time for all of this?" "Last month, this whole place was nothing but dirt,  
grime and garbage! What the heck happened?!" "SHE HAS A FUCKING WATERFALL?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~ Mom and I both burst out in laughter, unfortunately revealing us in our hiding place. We gave up our little game of 'hiding' and stepped out into our colorful yard. "Hi guys!" I said innocently. "Aerith~!" Marlene cheered and ran up to me, with which I quickly kneeled down and gave her a biiiiiiig hug. I love her soooooo much! I hope I have children like her! Mom, on the other hand, walked over to my gang of friends with her hands on her hips. "Pardon me, but what's with the foul language, Missy?" She asked Tifa, who blushed in embarassment and bowed in apology. Smiling sweetly, mom quickly shrugged it off, laughed and pulled my busty friend, please don't let her know I thought that, into a hug.  
Both Zack and Cloud laughed before she pulled them into the hug as well. "Ohhhh you all are so sweet to my little Aerith!  
I'm so glad you helped cheer her up the other day. I'm still a little mad that you all refused to go to school," Each of my friends looked to each other in embarassment again. "But I'm going to over look that. You all did it for a good cause.  
And because of that, we will welcome you to our home. You all can come over ANY time you'd like!" All of my friends grinned in excitement and cheered happily.  
I couldn't help grinning either. "What are you all standing around for? Come on in!" I ran with Marlene to the back yard, watching her jump around in excitement. Once my friends had made their way to the back, Zack instantly spotted our table lined with food. "FOOD! Hahaha Race ya, Yuffie!" "Oh no you don't! I get dibs first!" They both grinned evily at each other before racing to the table. I laughed with Tifa as Marlene had already begun her own hunt for playing in my yard. She must really love flowers. "My daughter really loved your kind gesture the other day." A brusk voice pulled me from the cute scene. I looked behind me and saw her father, Mr. Barret. He nodded his head to me in respect.  
"I admit, you don't of'n find nice people around here. And definitely no flowers either." He looked around, smiling with a grin full of silver teeth. A man with a 'grill'? I giggled at my thought. I bowed respectfully back to him. "Thank you, Mr. Barret." "Wallace. My last name is Wallace. But jus' Barret is fine. I ain't no 'Mistah'." I nodded with a grin.  
I then watched him join the mini food fight at the table, trying to at least grab himself a plate before all the grub was gone.  
"I may be new here as well, my Lady, but you have truly surprised me." Mr. Valentine spoke to me, almost scaring me to death. He's so quiet until he speaks! The complete opposite of Yuffie. I laughed nervously but still smiled at him.  
"Um thank you, Mr. Valentine." He smirked at my remark. "Just Vincent is fine. We're not under surveilance by our school today." I blinked at his reply and nodded. "Oh uh okay, Vincent." He nodded and then took a seat on my porch, watching the ever growing food fight between Yuffie and Zack. How did Barret get pulled into it? "Heh. So much for eating lunch."  
I mumbled lightly.  
"Aerith, where can I put this?" Cloud asked me, finally breaking me from the intense scene. I turned to look at him and noticed the bags he and Zack were holding. It looks like before Zack dashed for our food, he tossed his bag to Cloud.  
"What's in it?" I asked. He opened it up, revealing various games. Such as volley balls, frisbee. Ect. I smiled at him then looked around my garden. "Hmm well I don't have a pole or anything for volley ball." He smirked at my words. "I brought some. Don't worry about it. I also have a beach ball from Zack." I looked into his bag and smiled. "You guys came prepared."  
He chuckled. "You told us to." Why is his smile always so cute? Shaking my very bad thoughts away again, I helped Cloud build a volley ball net in my garden. Actually, looking at it once it's finished, it looks perfect in my garden!  
Amazed, I looked over at Cloud and smiled sweetly at him. "This looks great, Cloud! Thanks! Really!" He looked at me with a slightly nervous look and turned away. "..It's nothing." Ah, there's that blush again. I wonder.. Does he like me? We just met this week.  
"You must be Cloud, right?" My mom asked, presenting a tray of glasses and tea to us both. We each thanked her and accepted our own glasses. "Yes, I am." He answered, taking a sip of the cool drink. Mom smiled at him with a warm grin.  
"Thank you. Cloud. I had never seen a man have so much interest in my daughter's safety." I blushed wildly and tried to push her away. "M-Mom!" Cloud raised an eyebrow at me. "...You told her about me?" Mom simply laughed. "Oh, please! I've seen you escort her home from my living room, young man!" I sighed in embarassment and tried, yet again, to pull her away.  
She giggled mischieviously once more before whispering something into Cloud's ear. He listened intently before his eyes grew wide and a major blush rose to his cheeks. Oh no. What did she say? "M..Mom?" She smiled not-so-innocently at me before leaving us alone. "Play nicely you two~!" Now it was my turn to blush. We both looked at each other for a moment before quickly avoiding each other's sight. This was too much!  
"Aerith, I can't reach those purple thingies up there! I want to smell them! Pleeeeease!" Marlene's chanting broke my blushing moment, thankfully, and soon enough, she dragged me to some flowers. Perfect timing, Marlene. Truly.  
I led the girl to my patch of lavender. It looks like she brought a small basket and had begun filling it up with some of my flowers. I giggled at her adorable love for color. It's so nice to know she wants to embrace nature. After living in such a polluted city for many years, I doubt she's ever seen real flowers before. I grabbed a few of the lavender and handed them to the little girl. "Thank you!" She beamed at me before embracing me in a hug.

~~~~~~~~~~ You know what's funny? Mom didn't care that we had a HUGE mess of food on the table. Actually, she thought it was hillarious watching Zack and Yuffie stuff food down Barret's mouth after he made a rant of curse words at Yuffie.  
At first, their food fight was soft and gentle but then it went chaotic! Thankfully, me, Tifa, Cloud, Vincent, Marlene and my mother didn't get attacked by the rain of food. Yet, the ones who did had to strip down to their swimming suits and chased each other into the wide pool of water created by our waterfall. Now the real fun begins.  
Eveyone stripped down to their swimming gear, even me. We all gathered together in my pool, tossing the inflatable beach ball Zack had brought. A lot of times Zack would hit the ball too hard, causing it to fly too high for any of us girls to catch. Fortunately for us, Barret and Vincent were on my team. Hehe even my mom had voted to be on my team.  
It was four against four with Marlene as our score keeper. It was cute seeing Marlene's drawing of a score board.

Aerith | Cloud Elmyra | Tifa Daddy! (Barret) | Zack Vincent | Yuffie So far, our score was 2 to 6. My team was losing because of Zack's cheating skills. Honestly, how does he not hurt his hand when serving? It had finally been my turn to serve. I lifted up the ball and looked at my surroundings.  
'Hmm. If I strike it this way, Zack will definitely strike it back and it might fall into the daisies again. But if I hit it toward Yuffie...' My eyes shone with realization. I lifted the ball above my head, pretending that I was going to serve to my left. Yet, instantly, I quickly turned and striked the ball hard towards Yuffie. We all watched as Yuffie screamed, dunked under the water, and made no attempt to strike back, causing my team to earn another point. "Yuffie?!  
What the absolute fuck man? OW!" Zack whined as he felt Cloud's hand slap the back of his head. "Dude, that hurt!" "You do remember that Marlene is 7, right? And you do remember what Barret did to your Aerosmith CD when she learned the 'B'  
word...right?" Zack's eyes grew wide as he looked to Barret, who was glaring at him with a horrific grin.  
Despite Yuffie's unfortunate turn of events, my team still won the score and we cheered together. "What's this?  
A loving game of beach ball and no one even thought of asking me to join?" Another friendly voice joined our garden.  
We all looked up from the water and grinned. "RED/NANAKI MY MAN!" I looked over to Barret, confused. "Nanaki?" Barret shrugged as he ruffled his daughter's hair with his real hand. "It's his real name. He's from the rocky parts of Cosmo Canyon. They get some pretty funky names there." I blinked in surprise and looked up to my new friend. He wore a Hawaiian shirt, fully opened, and his own pair of swim trunks. He must like flames a lot. His pair of trunks had a unique flaming design on the legs of his trunks. It suited him nicely. In his arm was...oh my God. "A boom box? Really?!"  
I grinned excitedly. I had never seen anyone use one in a looooong time.  
Tifa and Yuffie both climbed out of the water and hugged Red close. "Awww yeaaaah! Turn it on! Did you bring music?"  
Red laughed, blushing lightly as both girls seemed a bit too close for the 15-year-old. I giggled and swam close to the garden to get a better look at my friends. "H-Heh yeah. Of course I did. Seeing as how we're having ourselves a summer time party, I brought us some great beach hits!" He held up a CD carrying case full of CDs. Wow he sure does like music.  
"WOOT! That's it my man!" Zack cheered, splashing too close to me. I coughed as a wave of water got thrown into my mouth.  
Cloud stood behind me and helped me keep steady. He rubbed my back gently and looked at me with concern. "You okay?"  
I nodded gently, coughing a bit more. "Ugh okay that stung.." I replied. I didn't notice until now that Cloud was glaring at Zack. Poor Zack. He looked ashamed. "S-Sorry. Got a little too excited." I smiled at him. "I-It's okay. It was just an accident."  
~~~~~~~

Why is it that when things are bright in your life, all of a sudden something bad happens? Okay, it wasn't THAT bad, but still. After our ball game, some of us decided to sit on the porch and play a poker game while the rest of us helped each other in the kitchen to make a new batch of food. Good thing mom stocked up. I was in the kitchen with mom and Tifa. She wanted to help make more sandwiches. Although, it had looked like we ran out of some supplies. "Oh, shoot."  
Mom pouted, placing her butter knife onto the counter. "Well, that's not good. Hmm. Aerith, dear, how about you stick around with your friends? I'll get some supplies." Tifa smiled at her as she cleaned her hands in the sink. "I'll come with you, Mrs. Gainsborough." Mom chuckled at her offer. "Oh that's not necessary." Tifa shook her head. "No no! Really!  
You have tons of guests to please, right? Heh." She grinned at mom. "Besides, I can carry a lot of bags for you. OH! Come to think of it, I know of a cheaper place you can go to. You've been going to the shop three blocks away, right? There's this nifty place in the down town part of Sector 6. It's not too far."  
Mom looked over to me and nodded. "Alright then. In that case, let me grab my purse. Aerith, can you handle things on your own while I'm gone?" I placed my hands on my hips in a pout. "Oh come on, mom! I'm a big girl!" Us girls laughed before I watched Mom leave to her bedroom. I joined Tifa as we returned to the gang outside. From the looks of it,  
Barret was almost out of his chips while Cloud and Zack competed for Barret's chips. Vincent sat on my swing hanging from the porch ceiling. He was reading something on materia with Yuffie. It looked like it was written in Wutaian and she was translating from him. I looked over at Tifa and grinned with her as we noticed Yuffie trying so hard to slide closer him.  
Tifa clapped her hands, gaining everyone's attention. "Aerith's mom and I are going to the store in Sector 6. Who wants to come with me?" Zack stood up from his seat and stretched. "I'll go with ya, Tifa." She looked happy that he offered. "How about you Cloud?" Cloud stayed silent, smirking as he grabbed more winning chips from Barret, who in the end,  
lost another round. It looks like one more round and Cloud wins the whole game. Barret on the other hand was trying hard not to blow up in fits of cursing rage at my blonde friend. I mimicked Tifa's grin. "I think he's busy whipping Barret's butt." I chuckled. "Again." Cloud spoke within his smirk, granting himself a fierce glare from Marlene's father.  
All of a sudden, music started to blast from inside my house. Oh that's right! Red had snuck into my living room and connected his boom box to mom's TV. Since we had pretty good speakers, you could be able to hear the music even from the back yard, given the volume of the sound. Returning from the living room, Red was escorting my mom out with a shy grin on his face. He must have been complimented by my mom again. Hehe. "Uh Tifa, you're going with Mrs. Gainsborough right?  
Mind if I tag along? You may need some *ahem* manly hands." Red spoke, trying to act manly. Which I must admit, was too adorable. He's 15! And he's trying to impress us ladies? Hehehehe! Tifa giggled with me as Zack pouted. "Dude, what?! I'm man enough for them!" Red looked away, a grin placed on his lips. "I rest my case." Zack looked dumbfounded. "W-what?!"  
Soon enough, my mother and her little troupe left my home and made their way to the store. Cloud had won his game with Barret and Barret had somehow talked Cloud into playing a game of frisbee with Marlene and him. Vincent still sat with Yuffie, discussing the book on materia, but he looked different. Calmer, it looked like. I think he likes her company. I smiled at the scene around me. The yard was filled with laughter and color. Everyone was having a good time. Nothing was broken and no feelings were hurt. "Huh? What's that?" I glanced over to the pool of water, seeing something dark in the bottom of the water. Did that flow in from the waterfall?  
I walked over to the water, peering from above. I blinked curiously before stepping in slowly. I used my feet to feel around. Nothing. Is it just a shadow? "Hm?" Did something just move? Swimming closer to the area, I tried to feel around again. That is, until I stepped on something slimy. What ever it was, I screamed in shock as I slipped and almost fell backwards into the water. Although, I didn't fall completely because of a pair of strong arms held me steady. "Aerith?"  
Cloud's voice made me blink in surprise. I looked up and there he was, towering over me with water dripping down his cheek.  
I must have splashed him by accident. "Are you okay? What happened?" He asked with such concern. "I..I saw something over there. But when I came to look, it was just a shadow. Uh but I thought I saw something move and then I slipped on something ...slimy." I answered.  
"Slimy?" He echoed my word. He looked at the water, holding me close to his body. I don't think it'd be possible for a snake to come in, right? This is Midgar. Not the wilderness. I looked up at Cloud. He looked like he was in a trance again. "Do you see anything?" He frowned at my question and dived into the water to grab the slimy object. When he arose, I took a step back in the water and blinked at him. "W-what is it?" He sighed and revealed a dirty muddy sock. "E-eh? How'd THAT get in here?" I took a further step back as he tossed the sock away from the waterfall. I shivered in disgust. This is why I don't like living in Midgar. After all of the gunk and grime mom and I had to go through to clean this place up...  
Cloud, on the other hand, seemed to want to know where it came from. He peered around the corners of the waterfall and then towards nearby bushes. What was he looking for? A hole? Looking over his shoulder, I noticed he found something.  
Pulling a bit of shrubbery aside from the water, a large, thick pipe was sticking out of the wall. "Looks like it's connected to the upper Plate's disposal pipes. They're suppose to lead to a 'below Plate garbage space'." Cloud grunted.  
Turning to me, he flicked the shrubbery back into place, causing little ripples in the water near us. "Oh..I see. Will more come into the water?" I asked. He shrugged a bit. "Most likely.." He watched me from the corner of his eye. "You should send a notice to the Sector's mayor. Barret knows the guy. He could help you with it." I blinked and smiled a bit. "Really?  
Thanks, Cloud!"  
We both didn't really move out of the water. I mentioned that maybe we should move away from the pipe, and so we did. "What happened to your game?" I asked, letting my hands flow through the water. "Barret tossed the frisbee into Marlene's pile of flowers she made and now she's crying over it." Honestly, I didn't even notice her crying. But now I could hear her. Poor thing. "I wonder if Yuffie and Vincent are helping Barret calm her down?" I pondered to myself. "Who knows?"  
He spoke near me. Had he moved closer to me? I cautiously turned around and, just as I had thought, he was just a few steps away from me. I gasped, startled, and backed away a bit. "S-Sorry. Uh hey, why didn't you stay with them?" "You screamed."  
I blinked a bit. I did? He heard my scream over Marlene's? How? Uncertain of what to do, I backed away again. My eyes scattered around, avoiding looking at him.  
Most likely noticing my hesitation, Cloud tilted his head a bit before approaching me close. "U-Um...Cloud? W-What are you...doing?" No answer. He just kept moving closer to me. He pushed forward, I move backward. However, I couldn't go too far. I eventually hit the side of my pool. I felt the waterfall's spray nearby. Its dropplets bounced upon the mass of water and jumped onto us. I looked up at Cloud finally. Water dripped from his now-smoother hair. I watched as one droplet slowly cascaded from his ear, down his chin, to his neck. My eyes never left that drop. Even as it skidded down his chest.  
Before, I thought he had a minor build of muscle compared to Zack. I was wrong. He was just above average build. And it looked good on him. Perfectly good, in fact.  
"You're shaking.." His voice echoed around me. I hadn't noticed I was shaking. I didn't even know my voice was quivvering. Was I scared? Not really. More like...anxious. What is there to be anxious for? He's my friend. He wouldn't hurt me...? Suddenly I remembered Mr. Sephiroth's words. Cloud is a delinquent, he said. Kind to the ladies but dangerous to be around. Mr. Sephiroth...he was worried Cloud was going to hurt me. Slowly looking up to meet Cloud's blue eyes,  
I felt something different about him. Something different about me. "...C-...Cloud.." My voice spoke just above a whisper.  
Was that my heart beating fast or his? I'm not sure. But I know that I feel his body close to mine as he pinned one hand on the wall behind me, and the other around my waist. His hand is warm. I can feel his heart beat through his fingertips.  
Both of our hearts were racing now. I could tell. Yet, I didn't move. I just stood there, next to the waterfall, with him.  
Time seemed eternal as we just stood there, staring into each others eyes. I lost myself into the abyss of his eyes. Those deep blue eyes...they are so much more vibrant than my waterfall. He's so...rare.  
"Yo, Cloud! Where the hell are ya, man?!" "Daddy, where's Aerith? Did she go inside? I want some tea!" "Hold on,  
sweetie. CLOUD! &$%^in blonde spiked $$ punk! I know you're hidding!" "Will you be quiet, Barret? I was teaching Vinny about materia!" "Please don't call me that..." The others were looking for us. We should go join them, yet neither of us moved. We both blinked, knowing about the others, but we just froze in each other's presense. One of us had to make some kind of move. It might as well be me. My heart pumped in my chest as I tried to form my words before speaking in a hushed voice. "...Cloud?" "..Ah..?" "We need to.." "..Mm.." Silence hugged us in our moment. We didn't want to leave, but we knew we had to. Isn't there some way we could do this some other time? Ah! That's right! "Cloud...Would you..?" He raised an eye brow. "C-can we...u-um..I-I want to..." I felt my cheeks rush with heat. He can probably tell I'm blushing. But,  
that actually gave him the proper hint he needed. He nodded gently. "..When?...Wait..Tomorrow..?" He asked. I blinked before smiling shyly. "Yes. Tomorrow." We both shared another long stare before he backed away from me slowly. His hand drifted away from my waist and his body heat faded into the water. It was strange how lonely I felt as soon as he backed away from me.  
We finally made it back to the gang, seeing mom and the rest returning from the store. Everyone was helping my mom out in the kitchen. Laughter erupted from the open doorway and no one noticed this feeling Cloud and I were beginning to share as we joined with everyone. I don't know if I should believe what Mr. Sephiroth said. But now I have a new reason to be excited for tomorrow. I've got a date with Cloud. 


	9. Time For A Little Girl Talk

Fun Times At Shinra High!  
Chapter 9: Time For A Little Girl Talk

Our real lunch came and went over our heads just as easily as Zack, Yuffie and Barret had destroyed our original lunch.  
Although, no one was mad about the mess earlier. In fact, it looked like fun, tossing food at each other as if we were in school. After lunch, most of the boys wanted to get all of their food out of their system by playing volley ball. I just hope they don't ruin my flowers. The rest of us stayed inside, either listening to Red's music or to just sit and talk with mom in the living room. Vincent was impressed with mom's cooking and asked her about her culinary arts. Yuffie and Red were sitting in front of his boom box, talking about the latest bands I believe. Barret and Marlene had formed a team against Cloud and Zack in their volley ball game. Family vs Friends, huh? I wonder how that'll turn out. Where was Tifa?  
Before I had the chance to look around, I felt a hand tap my shoulder. "Psst. Ready to chat, girl friend?" Tifa's voice made me smile. I nodded and joined her as we walked upstairs to my bed room. Once we entered my room, I stretched and walked over to my dresser. I opened it and grabbed my sundress from earlier. Before she left to the store, Tifa had already put her earlier clothes back on. "So what would you like to talk about?" I asked, pulling my dress over my shoulders with ease before pulling it down and straightening out the wrinkles. There we go. Much better! "Don't toy with me, Aerith. You know what we need to talk about." I frowned slightly and sighed. "Mr. Sephiroth.." She nodded and sat on my bed. "So, what happened? Let's start with yesterday after class was over. I didn't hear what you two were talking about, but I could see what he did. You do know that it's dangerous being with him, right?" She frowned at me. This again.  
I took a deep breath and walked over to my window. Outside, I could see the boys and Marlene tossing the ball around.  
Zack had blocked the ball from hitting the ground and Cloud had recovered the ball and struck it into Barret and Marlene's field. I wonder what the score was. I took a deep breath as I recalled my discussion with Mr. Sephiroth. Come to think of it...  
I barely even talked with him. "I...I wanted to ask him about what's going on between him and Cloud. I can't seem to ask Cloud.  
He always pushes me away." Tifa watched me from my bed, frown still plastered on her face. "Cloud...He pushes people away to protect them. He's not trying to hurt you. Trust me, I know him. I grew up with him in Niebelheim." She smiled lightly. "You should have seen him back then. He was always so shy and distant from other kids. But when near me, he'd try to get my attention."  
I looked over at her, tilting my head curiously. "Really? Why's that?" Tifa laughed. "He had a crush on me. Don't give me that look. He was like all the other boys in our hometown. But I don't think he's like that anymore."  
I looked back to the boy's game. They were now bouncing the ball back and forth, making it difficult for Marlene to reach. My eyes instantly looked straight to Cloud. He had a crush on Tifa when he was little? I bit my lip as my frown froze. Why do I feel so sad now? "I thought you two were dating..?" I mumbled quietly. Unfortunately, she heard me well.  
She laughed softly. "What? No. He's like a brother to me now. I just want to be sure he's not hurt. I'm actually dating Zack. You couldn't tell from all the times he hits on me?" "But he hits on all of us girls." "And he gets punished for it."  
We both looked at each other and soon enough broke out in laughter. "That boy will never learn! He's a great kisser though.  
I guess that makes up for it." I giggled at her description of Zack. "How long have you been going out?" "Two months now. I think." She answered me. "If only I could get Cloud to just ask a girl out, it'd be great for him. He deserves to be loved."  
I blushed lightly and turned back to the window. "U-Um...Actually...Cloud and I are going to go out tomorrow."  
Tifa gasped and stood up from my bed in excitement. "OMG REALLY?! REALLY?! FINA-FUCK-ALLY!" I laughed nervously at her enthusiasm. "Aerith! We need to double date!" My blush grew. "W-What? Can't we wait first?" Tifa rolled her eyes. "No.  
Wait. Why? Are you wanting alone time with my childhood buddy?" I groaned. "Come on~! Can't we talk about something else?  
Please?" She laughed and sat back down on my bed. "Fine Fine. So. Back to Sephiroth." I groaned once more and then tried to remember. "Actually...Even though I really wanted to talk..I couldn't." "What do you mean?" I had to think before answering.  
"I..I don't know. It's like I wasn't allowed to speak. All I could do was watch him. I...I could only stare into his eyes...  
See him coming closer to me. The way he moved. The way he spoke. It was like time had stopped and nothing, not even my mind,  
could return me to reality."  
"Hmm.. That sounds weird. But, he didn't hurt you, so I guess that's okay." I smiled a bit at her. "Tifa, can we please not tell Cloud about this yet? I don't want things to get awkward." Tifa grinned at me and nodded. "Alright. I'll be your living diary." I giggled at her remark. "I already have a diary, but thanks anyway." She gasped playfully. "Really? Where is it? Heeey did you talk about any of us in it? Can I read it?" "N-No! It's personal and mine! ANYWAY, can't you tell me what happened that made everything so crazy with Mr. Sephiroth?" Tifa sighed and laid down on my bed. "Aerith... My father...  
Sephiroth...he..." Another deep sigh from her. It must have been a tough subject if it involved her father as well.  
After a long time of silence, Tifa finally sat up and smiled at me. "Not this time. I'll tell you later. Sorry, but I don't want to ruin our fun day. Besides, you're going to need help getting ready for your date with Cloud tomorrow, right?  
What are you two going to do tomorrow?" Come to think of it, I have no idea. Probably noticing the confusion on my face,  
Tifa laughed while shaking her head. "Oh geez, Cloud. You can ask a girl out but you can't say WHAT you're going to do on your date? Hehehe! He can be such a blonde ditz sometimes." "Ahem." A male voice broke us from our chat.  
Speak of the devil, Cloud was leaning against my door, arms crossed and a stare pointed directly at Tifa. "Explain to me how that's any of your business, Tifa." Uh oh. Did he hear us talk about him? I hope he's not mad. Looking over at me,  
I saw him give me a sly smirk. O-Okay, he's not mad. "How long were you standing there?" Tifa asked as she yawned. "Since you started asking about our date." He answered. I blushed and looked away. Aw, man! Why is he in here? Tifa must have noticed my hesitation and smiled at us. She stood up and stretched before walking passed Cloud. "I wonder if there's any more tea left?" She said, a big grin plastered on her face as she left my room.  
"U-Um.." I gulped, feeling his gaze on me. I heard him chuckle under his breath before he spoke. "So...A diary, huh?"  
My blush grew and I couldn't help but grab one of my pillows. I turned around and threw it smack dab at his face. He laughed at me and tossed the pillow back at me. I quickly deflected it with another pillow. We watched as the pillow bounced off and fell to the floor between us. We just stood there smiling at each other before bursting into laughter. Were we just having a pillow fight? "Heheh, anyway I came up here because it's starting to get late. Marlene's already getting tired and Barret had left to take her back to the Seventh Heaven." I blinked and frowned a bit. "O-oh. I see." I sat my pillow back onto my bed and followed him down stairs to meet up with everyone.  
Zack and Red had gathered the games and boom box while Vincent, Yuffie and Tifa had helped mom clean the back yard mess. We really did have fun, huh? I felt a little sad that I didn't say good bye to Barret and Marlene. "Don't worry. You can see them again tomorrow." I looked up at Cloud. "Tomorrow? Y-You mean..?" He nodded. "I have a few ideas of what we can do. If you don't mind hanging out at a bar." I smiled and hugged him. "I don't mind!" Hehe. He's shaking. I probably startled him with my hug. Cloud is so cute. Breaking away from our hug, I noticed he was looking away with a very distinctive blush upon his cheeks. Oh yeah. Definitely cute.  
"Well, I think it's time for us to get going." Red said as he held his boom box over his shoulder. "This party was a blast, gals! We need to do this again!" Zack laughed as he high fived Tifa. In his hands he held onto the bags from this morning. Cloud winked to me before walking over to the gang. Yuffie and Vincent had already left, it looked like. I can expect that from Vincent, but from Yuffie? Wow, she really stuck to him like glue! Mom and I stood on our porch, waving to everyone as they left. Sighing softly, mom squeezed my shoulder lightly. "You have some remarkable friends, Aerith." I grinned and nodded with her. "Yeah, I guess I do, huh?" 


	10. My Date With a Cloud

Fun Times At Shinra High!  
Chapter 10: My Date With a Cloud

X/X/XX

Dear Diary,  
I must admit, I had a blast with my friends today! Marlene was just the CUTEST little thing. I should ask her father,  
Barret, if I could baby sit for him. I'd love to take care of her for him if he's ever at work. And don't forget the lunch catastrophe! Remind me to never leave a long table full of food when Zack and Yuffie are here. They made SUCH a mess! But,  
it was fun having everyone help out with cleaning. And we all banded together to make a new batch of food! It was like a real picnic! I loved it! Cloud was so helpful with the volley ball net he brought. I thought it looked perfect in my garden.  
OH and Tifa's outfit was so cute! Purple suits her! I think what I want to know the most, though, is what's going on with Yuffie and Vincent? She follows him around like a hound and he is usually so quiet but the whole time they discussed nothing but materia! I didn't know she felt so strongly with the magical orbs. I wonder why he's so interested in it? I loved the music Red (or shall I say 'Nanaki'?) brought in with his wicked cool boom box! Seriously! It was so cool!  
We had a lot of fun playing in the waterfall. Zack tends to cheat in his sports games, but if he's ever in a poker game with Cloud, he becomes quite competitive. Hehe. I feel sorry for Barret. He doesn't have a good poker face. But I'm not one to judge. I'm terrible with gambling. But that does remind me of Cloud's help with the junk we found earlier. It looks like a dirty muddy sock swam into my pool from a pipe. It was disgusting and slimy. YUCK! Thankfully, he told me that I should contact the mayor of Sector 5 about it. Barret knows the guy, it seems.  
...Cloud...He's so mysterious. ... Come to think of it. I really should be careful of what I put in here, Diary.  
Both he and Tifa know I still use a diary. Even at my age. But I can't help it! I have to let my thoughts out somehow!  
*sigh*...I guess I'll just say it. Cloud asked me out on a date. Well, it's more like I coached him into asking me. I HAD to!  
If I didn't..w-who knows what he was going to do if he got closer to me in the waterfall. Besides, it's not like I don't want to go out with him. Actually I'm eager to go! I can't wait until tomorrow! I'm both scared and excited! I wonder what he has planned for us tomorrow? I know he wants to take me to the Seventh Heaven. I might see Tifa there, since she works there sometimes. But I'm going to see Marlene and Barret, for sure. I'm glad he's letting me do that. Cloud is so thoughtful! But he did say he had a plan for us and I just can't get it out of my mind!  
*gasp* It's 2 in the morning already?! WHEN?! HOW?! Uggggh I'm not even tired! GRRR! Sorry, Diary, but I REALLY have to force myself to sleep! I can't miss out on tomorrow because I slept in! Goodnight!

~Aerith

Luckily for me, Cloud had sent me a text before I went to bed last night. We discussed when he would come to pick me up. I was able to sleep in until noon. He wasn't going to pick me up until 4. It was when he got off of work. Boy, it looks like everyone has a job except me, huh? I wonder if I should get one? It might help mom and I with the bills. Anyway, 4 o'clock came faster than I expected. I made sure to get dressed but now that I look at myself in the mirror, I wonder I dressed up too much?  
In the mirror, I wore a knee-length jean skirt. It had two pockets and a small slit on the left side. On the right side was a detailed stitch of white flowers and ribbons twirling up to my hip. I held up my skirt with a brown leather belt,  
because my skirt was too big. Mom bought it for me one year and it never shrank, even if we washed it in cold water.  
Above my waist, I wore a white-to-pink ombre dress shirt. The sleeves were short and a little poofy at the shoulders while the end of my shirt flowed easily above my belt. The shirt was a little shorter than when I remembered. I must have had this since I was still in middle school. I can't believe it still fits. Sighing at my reflection, I gazed at my jewelry. As my 'sparkle', I wore a couple of colorful bands around my wrists and on my neck, I wore this cute little chained silver necklace.  
I bought it a week after moving here from Sector 4. The chain links were all in the shape of flowers. I thought it was adorable!  
Hmm. Did I wear too much? Maybe I don't really need all of these bracelets..  
*Ding! Dong!*  
"Ah!" Breaking me from my thoughts, I looked out my window and grinned excitedly. "He's here." I couldn't help but giggle as I ran down the stairs. Mom had already opened the door for him. At the end of the stairs, I looked at what he was wearing and grinned softly. It looks he had the similar idea as I had, hehe. Cloud wore a pair of dark grey slacks, which actually looked very comfortable on him, and a light blue hoodie. I could also see a white T-shirt poking out from under the hoodie. As bling, he wore one silver round earring on his left ear and a silver necklace. Actually, he wore that necklace yesterday too. It has this little head of a wolf hanging on the end. He called it 'Fenrir'. I think he calls his motorcycle that too. It must be a gang thing.  
It took me a few minutes to stop staring at him. Although, now that I look again, I can see he's blushing at me. I giggled once more before walking up to him and my mom. "H-Hi, Cloud." I waved to him, earning another soft blush and shy grin from him.  
What's going on in his mind? Mom, on the other hand, got too excited and hugged us both. Making us both blush madly. "Ohhhhh you two are just the CUTEST!" "M-Mom!" I groaned. I looked over at Cloud with a pleading look in my eyes. Save me! Getting the hint, he scratched the back of his head as mom released us both. "Um..We'll be back later, Mrs. Gainsborough." Mom rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, Cloud! Elmyra is just fine! There's no need for formalities. Hehe, look at you trying to butter me up with respect!" We blushed again by her words. I pulled onto Cloud's sleeve lightly. "U-Um..." He nodded and tried backing away with me.  
"B-Bye mom!" I waved to her as I raced with Cloud to his motorcycle. "Bye honey! You two have fun!"  
Finally driving away from my home, I held onto Cloud's shirt like I usually do while we drove through the highway. "So where are we going?" I asked him. "Tifa's Seventh Heaven first. You said you wanted to see Marlene, right?" I nodded and smiled at him through his side mirror. He smirked back at me. Our drive to Sector 7 didn't take too long. We had to stop a few times because of some kind of road damage from a crash. Luckily, it was further away from our turn. Upon arrival, Cloud parked his bike up front in a reserved spot. It's funny, really. There was a child's drawing of a cloud on the pavement in the spot. I couldn't help but giggle. Marlene must have drawn that for Cloud. AND he uses it as his parking spot! Too cute!  
Cloud helped me off of his motorcycle before entering the bar with me. Inside, it was pretty crowded with people. Many people were sitting in large groups, cheering with each other or having an arm wrestle. A few of them in a corner were having a brutal-looking fist fight. Over what? I have no idea and I don't think I'd want to know. "Cloud! Aerith! Ya finally got here!  
What took ya so damn long?!" Barret's voice roared over the mass of heads. Looking over various shoulders, I finally spotted my gun-metal friend. When we finally made our way to the bar that Barret was tending to, Cloud helped me sit down and then took a seat next to me. "Yeah. Yeah. Look, is Marlene down stairs? Aerith wanted to see her." Barret scuffed at Cloud's reply but still nodded. "Yea', she's watchin' toons. Aerith, see that pinball machine?" I looked to where he pointed. "Yeah. What about it?"  
"If you pull the lever on the left side, it's hidden so look carefully, pull it down and then shove it in towards the wall. It leads downstairs." I looked up at him with a giggle. "Um, Barret. Does everyone who come to drink here know about this secret room?" Barret barked in laughter. "These $$wholes? S^%#! All they do is sit, fight, 'n drink! In that order! Now git! Mah baby girl will be thrilled you're here!" I giggled and went over to the pin ball machine as ordered.  
The pinball machine looked beaten up but still had many neon lights and sound effects to tell you the score. The game it promoted was some kind of zombie game, from the looks of it. When played, it'd either make zombie grunting sounds, if you lost the ball, or gunshots, if you won a high score. It looked pretty interesting. I actually love pinball games! But, I don't think I have time to play around. Looking around the machine, I find this small lever, hidden in the corner of the machine. It was rusted and hid very well in the shadows. Luckily, the neon lights made it a little easier to see. I grabbed a hold of the lever and pulled as best as I could, but it wouldn't budge. He DID say to pull it down, right? And then to jam it in towards wall? Was this thing so rusted and used that it just...broke? "Need help?" Cloud said, appearing behind me. He sure gets a habit of doing that. I nodded at him and watched as he did the same routine that I did. He frowned and sighed before kicking the machine and THEN did the same thing with the lever. It worked this time and the whole machine shook, then lowered us both down to a hidden room. In the room, lots of junk were scattered about. On the wall, a giant red 'AVALANCHE' in spray paint overflowed the back wall. There was a large TV, some kind of cartoon was playing, and a large white table took most of the space in the room.  
Marlene was sitting on a red couch, playing with a coloring book in her lap. But when Cloud and I descended to the room, she gazed up from her drawing and beamed in joy as she saw me. "AERITH!" Tossing the coloring book aside, she instantly came running at me. I giggled as she collided into me, causing me to fall to the floor. Cloud couldn't help but laugh. "Aerith!  
Aerith! Are you here to play with me?" I chuckled lightly but Cloud answered for me. "Sorry, not today. She did want to see you,  
though." Marlene looked so thrilled. "Really?!" I nodded and hugged her. "I came here to give you a little something." I lifted up this cute little necklace I made for her. It was all made from my garden. Various types of flowers wrapped together into a necklace. I put it around her neck and grinned. "There we go!" Jumping up and down in excitement, Marlene gave me a big hug and then ran to go find her daddy.  
We followed her back up to the bar and soon enough found Barret holding Marlene on his shoulders while she told him about the necklace. "She made that for ya, eh? Oi, flower girl!" I giggled and walked over to the bar. "Yup?" Barret sat Marlene down.  
letting her run back to watch her show downstairs. "How would you like to be Marlene's babysitter? I'll pay ya." He must have seen the mix of emotions, from excitement to concern, on my face. He grinned and burst into laughter. "Don't worry. It'll be fine!"  
I smiled and nodded. "Okay! I'd love to be her baby sitter!" Barret nodded with approval. Cloud smirked and tapped my shoulder.  
"You ready?" I nodded. "Barret, can you tell her I said goodbye and I'll see her next time?" Barret agreed before seeing us off.  
I'm so glad! I'm going to be Marlene's babysitter! Mom is going to be so happy! I wonder where we are going to go next?

~~~~~~~~~ After driving around a bit more, we ended up in Sector 3. Sector 3 is widely known for its many restaurants. I see. We're going out to eat! Cloud drive us to this all-you-can-eat buffet called 'Chow Down'. A very simple name but it looks well known.  
The place was almost packed. Maybe a few spaces available, but still quite a few groups hanging outside. Smokers, mainly. After parking, Cloud helped me off of the bike and led me inside. The interior was surprisingly cleaner than I'd expect! The inside was made of a dark wood, almost like a cabin. Tons of tables and chairs were scattered throughout the restaurant. In the back, a looooong buffet of various types of food sat prepared and ready to be served. Across from that, in the center of all of the tables, a salad bar along with a mini dessert table stood out with a bright light shining above. Even amongst all of the loud talking from the other customers, I could still hear music being played overhead. I liked it. This place was soothing and welcoming. Cloud sure knew where to go!  
We soon enough found a table, ordered some drinks and then we both made our way to the buffet. I grabbed myself a plate of a little bit of salad with ranch dressing and croutons. As my main course, I decided to grab some meat loaf, green beans, a roll and a cup of mixed fruit. Heh, a little much for a girl, huh? I sat back to my seat and began taking a bite of my meat loaf before Cloud sat in front of me. He smirked at me as he sat down. "Feeling hungry?" I giggled at him, noticing his own plate.  
"Not as much as you, I think." I giggled a bit more at his blush. Cloud had grabbed a plate of chicken legs and meat loaf as well as some green beans, a baked potato, macaroni salad and a bowl of fruit. "H-hey..Blame Tifa for always making me eat." I laughed again. For some reason, now I'm starting to have shivers again. Was it because I'm literally on a date? This IS my first date.  
I better not screw it up.  
It was hard trying to figure out something to talk about while we ate. Come to think of it, I always hated it when I ate in front of other people. I always felt like I was being watched. It's probably just a pet peeve of mine since I was little.  
But if we could just talk...maybe it'd get the feeling off of my mind? "U-Um..So, you're not originally from Midgar, right?" I asked after taking a sip of my cola. Cloud nodded, liking his lips from the meat loaf. Darn it, girl! Don't STARE at him! It's rude a-and...has his lips always looked like that? "Yeah. I'm from Niebelhiem. Tifa is too. She and I grew up together." I smiled at him. "That's right. I've read about Niebelhiem. It's in the mountains, right? I'm from Mideel. It's closer to the sea,  
but surrounded by many trees. It's more like a fishing town, really." He smiled at me. "Do you miss it?" I nodded a bit. "Yeah.  
Sometimes. I grew up there, mostly. The children there loved me." I smiled a bit sadly. I remembered watching them in the distance as mom and I drove away. It was so sad. They all stood together, hands held together side by side and each one of them were waving slowly. It was just heartbreaking.  
"Mostly?" He asked, looking up from his plate. I nodded. "Yeah. I'm adopted. Elmyra Gainsborough isn't my birth mother.  
My birth mother was named Ifalna. She died when I was too young and then Elmyra adopted me. I don't know who my father was. But I'm fine, really! I love Elmyra. She's a wonderful mother. I couldn't be happier." I smiled sweetly. "Marlene is adopted too." Cloud said, taking a gulp from his Sprite. I blinked in slight surprise. "Really? Well, I kinda thought that was so." Cloud nodded,  
finishing up the remains of his fruit. "Barret adopted her after his best friend, Dyne, passed away. It was from an accident.  
Thing is, Marlene doesn't remember it. She was a few months old when it happened." I frowned at my plate. "T-That's...So sad."  
Very quickly, our dinner became quiet with a sense of sadness. This isn't how a date should be. It's suppose to be something to connect us.  
"Ah! Um...Can I ask you something?" I asked a bit shyly, remembering something I've been meaning to ask him. Looking up at me, he nodded. "What?" "How did you learn to play the electric guitar?" He blushed at my question and looked at his silverware as a distraction. "Z-Zack taught me back in Niebelhiem. He was visiting friends one day and I befriended him." I smiled at him. "You're really good. You must have a lot of fans." He shrugged a bit, still avoiding looking at me. Although it didn't take long for him to say something again. "I..honestly, I didn't expect you to be there...dressed like that. I knew the girls were going to bring you along b...but..." He was definitely blushing now. I too began to blush at the memory of his concert the other day. I really meant it when I said I liked his music. I just wish Tifa and Yuffie hadn't...dolled me up like that. I felt so different! It was strange. "S-Sorry about that." I looked to my plate in embarrassment. He shook his head, finally looking at me. "No. That's not what I meant. I mean...W-well...You looked...great.." *Thump thump* There goes my heart again.  
Time had passed and already the time had flown by. Looking at my cell phone, I noticed it was 7pm. Most of our date was probably gone from driving. But, I still enjoyed it. I like feeling the wind blow through my hair. I stood up from my seat and stretched before grabbing my purse. I guess it's time to go home. "Ready for our next stop?" Cloud asked me after paying for our meal. I looked up at him, confused. "W-wait you're not taking me home?" He shook his head. "Not yet. I want to show you something." Really? I wonder what it is.  
~~~~~~~~~

W-Wow...This is so... "Beautiful.." Shivers went down my spine at the breath taking view before us. After dinner, Cloud had driven us through the highway leading to Sector 1. We took a ramp that led to the upper plate. I don't know why he'd want to go to the upper plate, but now I see why. Cloud took me to an artificial park. It looked like a real park, but there was no smell. No true beauty of nature. Not until I saw the horizon passed the gate that led out of Midgar. Various colors of reds,  
orange, even a little hint of yellow painted the sky. It was as if the planet itself was trying to end our date with a blissful meaning. But with all of the fake trees and rocks every where, I couldn't see the beauty for long.  
Noticing my frustration, Cloud grabbed me by my waist, causing me to blush wildly. But then I realized why he did such a thing. He lifted me up to climb a tall tree and together we sat on a thick branch. He made it so much easier to enjoy the view. "Cloud..t-this is.." "I know." I giggled and couldn't help but lean my head onto his chest. I felt him shiver lightly behind me. Hehe, I was making him nervous. But he didn't seem to mind as he pulled me in a little closer by wrapping his free arm around my exposed arm. His hand was warm to the touch. Almost as warm as the sunlight that floated in the air around us. This was so peaceful. No vehicles drove by, a few birds flew in the distance, even a few specks of stars began to poke through the painted sky. It was truly beautiful. Cloud was waiting to show me this?  
I smiled softly as I looked up at him from behind me. "Thank you, Cloud. I love this. It's so beautiful. I-I didn't expect Midgar to hold such beauty." Cloud stared into my eyes, holding onto every word it seemed. "I know.. Beauty isn't truly adored until you embrace it with someone who shares that same beauty." Wow. That was unexpected. Did he just speak in poetry?  
Wait...someone who shar-. I gasped and blushed madly. "I-I...C-Cloud are you saying...?" He nodded slowly, moving his face closer to mine. His eyes...they were looking from my eyes to my...lips? Omigod. Cloud wants to...to...KISS me?! What should I do? S-Should I let him?  
I couldn't help but stare into those deep blue eyes. The sunlight echoed in his eyes. It made him look so...pure...and perfectly peaceful. He was so relaxed, while I felt so many shivers throughout my body. How can one look into his eyes cause such a reaction within me? "Aerith.." His voice spoke barely above a whisper. I couldn't speak. All I could do was nod gently.  
"...Can I...kiss you?" That was it. My heart stopped at his words. My face was blushing with the red sky. But he still wanted me.  
I felt his breath caress my skin as my eyes answered for him. I wanted him to kiss me. Ever since I saw him in school. I dreamed of what it'd be like to taste his lips. Were they hard or soft? Did they have a flavor? Would he use his tongue? So many times I thought about what it'd be like to kiss someone and every time I'd think of it, I'd always see Cloud's face as the one I want to kiss. My eyes closed slowly as I waited for the incoming touch of our lips.  
Cloud's lips weren't hard or thin. They were lightly plush with a hint of color. But what truly gave them life was the passion he held underneath. A passion only he could let out through a kiss. And, God!, did he know how to kiss. At first, our kiss was ever so gentle. It was barely noticable. It was like he was afraid to kiss a living statue. Afraid it'd break upon impact of his lips. But after taking a soft a breath, he leaned in a little closer. It was still soft, but with more confidence.  
Just this one peck had made a reign of shivers echoing everywhere in my body. It wasn't until I made the next move, that I knew he felt the same exact shivers as I had.  
I couldn't just let him do all the work. Nervously, I let my hands reach up to his face slowly. I felt his skin upon my fingertips as I touched his neckline. He was sweating, probably more nervous than I was. However, my soft touch made us both lean in closer. Our breaths were hushed just as our kiss deepend. Nothing moved around us. Life stood completely still. My hands reached around his neck, gently feeling his smooth sweaty skin. This lingering touch caused him to lick my lips lightly. Ohhh how that sent a sensation through my body! Hesitating just a little, I slowly parted my lips by a mere breath. And in that instant,  
he snatched that breath away by sliding in his tongue with ease. He didn't bother to explore my entire mouth. No, he wanted to taste me. We 'wrestled' with our tongues. Both of us moaning with quickened gasps with each movement we made. Neither one of us could think while we kissed. There was no room for thought. It was all action. Action speaks louder than words, right? Well,  
we definitely 'spoke' enough.  
None too soon, unfortunately, our heated kiss ended. We both parted at the same time. Our eyes opened slowly and we sat still on the branch, locked in each others gaze. 'Eating with your eyes', as some people say. As if our kiss never even ended.  
Yet it had. I didn't even realize I was trying desperately to catch my breath. It seems he was the same as well. Blinking a few times, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the sun had gone down. Now there was nothing but a sea of stars hovering over our heads. It's so magical right here, in his arms, in that kiss. Looking at him now, he was blushing. Embarrassed. "I..I shouldn't have...done that." I blinked and frowned. Did he not want to kiss me? Noticing my frown, he quickly corrected himself. "I..It's bad to kiss on the first date.." His blush grew. I gasped softly, realizing what he meant, and then burst into laughter. He watched me for a bit before joining in with my giggles. What a night to remember! 


	11. Crushing on Aerith Leads to Second Hand

Fun Times At Shinra High!  
Chapter 11: Crushing on Aerith Leads to Second Hand Smoke

"Come oooooooon! Tell uuuuuus!" "Yeah! Don't leave us in the dust!" Both Yuffie and Tifa had joined me in the ladies room before homeroom started. We had 18 minutes to prepare before the bell rang. I only came into the restroom to fix my ribbon. I didn't expect both girls to hunt me down as soon as they saw me in the courtyard and stampede into the room with me. What were they going on about? Oh...just my date with Cloud. I tried very hard to avoiding telling them, although I REALLY wanted to talk about it. But what if one of the Turks were in here with us? "AERITH!" They both shouted, breaking me from my stalling thoughts.  
Sighing in defeat, I turned away from the mirror and pouted at them both. "Do I have to?" "YES!" I chuckled nervously before finally giving in. "W-Well, it was a normal date. I guess?" "You guess? Are you serious?! When Cloud came back last night, he sat in the boys' restroom for a full on HOUR! What the HELL did you two DO?!" Tifa roared at me, earning a laugh from our ninja friend. I groaned, blushing madly as I remembered our everlasting kiss. Darn you, Cloud. Do you see what you put me into? "F-Fine!  
I'll tell you...But check the stalls first.." I whispered.  
"Huh? ohhhh right." Yuffie and Tifa both nodded before looking throughout the room. No one came or went from the room.  
It belonged to just us. "You're safe. Now go! Tell us!" They both grinned ear to ear. I took a deep, shaky, breath then began to explain our date. "Well, first he took me to your bar, Tifa." "Yeah, I heard. Marlene's so excited to have you as her new babysitter. Her last one was such a bitch! Did you know she only let her eat PORRIDGE? I mean, who makes that stuff anyway?"  
Both Yuffie and I blinked at Tifa's rant. Tifa laughed and swapped her hand in a wave. "Continue." I smiled and nodded. "Okay.  
Well, after seeing Barret and Marlene, we went to Sector 3. He took me to this buffet called 'Chow Down'." "Woah now, 'Chow Down'?! How'd he get in? That place is ALWAYS packed." I shrugged a bit. "Lucky day?" We shared our laughter before I continued.  
"Anyway, I really liked the food there. It's good pricing too, for such a well known place. Heh. Well, at that point I thought he was gonna take me home. But he didn't." They both waited, impatiently. It was kind of cute seeing them with wide, curious eyes. I gulped a little and then spoke. "So he took me to the plate above Sector 1." Tifa looked pale all of a sudden, but I still continued. "On the plate, he took me to this totally beautiful park. It wasn't real, of course, but still very lovely."  
Yuffie giggled and nodded. "Yeah. He would do that, huh? So what'd you two do? Play on the swing sets? Play in the jungle gym?"  
"Don't tease her, Yuffie. Go on, Aerith." I rolled my eyes at the girls and then nodded. "He wanted to show me the sunset. And,  
oh, it was sooooo beautiful, girls! Like a painting!" I sighed blissfully but then blushed and faked a cough as I noticed both of my friends were grinning at me. "W-Well, I was enjoying the view until he kissed me." "WHAT?!" Both girls screamed in pure glee.  
I sure hope I don't look like a tomato. After the bell rang, all of us girls raced to our own homerooms. Tifa kept giggling behind me as we entered our classroom. I instantly saw Cloud behind my seat. I couldn't help but smile shyly at him.  
He echoed my shy smile back towards me. The Turks in front of the class were talking about some kind of dance while Tifa and I moved towards our seat. Tifa had a viscous grin on her face as she looked between me and Cloud. I sat down in my seat in front of him, blushing lightly. Noticing Tifa's grin, both Zack and Cloud looked at each other. "What's with the creepy grin, Tifa?" Zack asked. I avoided looking to the boys behind us. I knew Cloud was probably getting the hint already. Knowing him, he's probably blushing too. "Dude, what's with you two? Both of you are beet red!" Zack laughed, smacking Cloud's back lightly, earning a groan from him. Tifa giggled mischievously. "Don't tease the love birds, Zack. Their love is fresh and innocent!" "Unlike yours."  
I failed at fighting the urge not to smile at Cloud's words. "What was that, Cloud?" Zack pouted. "Do you two know how loud you were last night?" Cloud asked, earning a gulp from Tifa. "I-I thought you were asleep!"  
Now I had turned around to look at my friends. Did something happen last night? Tifa was blushing heavily and Zack was grinning from ear to ear. "Heh, sorry, bud. Well okay I'm not THAT sorry." Zack looked over to Tifa. "You were beautiful, babe."  
Tifa groaned and hid her face into the plaster of her desk. Oh my God. D-Did they?w-wow. Blushing wildly, I leaned closer to Tifa in my desk. "Tifa! Did you two really...?" Her blush deepend. "Shhhhhh! Don't let the whole world know!" She complained.  
Cloud scoffed in his seat as he leaned on his arm. "Didn't stop you from letting the world know last night." Tifa and Zack both smacked the back of Cloud's head, earning them a groan. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Alright alright! Shut up!" Mrs. Scarlet clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. Looking up, we all saw she had written something down on the chalk board behind her. "As you all know, the school Prom is coming up and we still don't have a theme yet. School Board is going to be asking each homeroom class to make a list of themes to go by. Then, based on the top three choices, we will have a vote for best theme in mind. So, let's get this over with. Any ideas?" Many students squealed in joy, along with a few groans from guys. The Turks came up with most of the ideas, such as famous people, classic movies, under water themes. The basic kind of stuff.  
"How lame." Tifa yawned as she leaned back in her chair. I relaxed in mine, sighing softly. "I didn't think I'd be able to hear anything about a Prom. I joined this school late in the year. School is almost over." "Don't worry about it so much,  
Aerith. All social crap they have at this school sucks, and they know it too." Zack said as he began to doodle on his desk with a pen. "You guys aren't going?" I asked, blinking a bit at a strange feeling behind me. What is Cloud doing? Looking over at Tifa, she was fighting back a grin. Tifa grabbed her pencil and wrote something on her sheet of paper and then lifted it a bit for me to see: Cloud is playing with your hair. Hehehe! I think he likes your shampoo, girl! ^.~ I blushed lightly and tried to turn to look at Cloud, but he had a good hold on my hair. All I could see was a devious smirk on his face. Was he even TRYING to pay attention to our conversation?  
"So if none of you are going to the Prom, then what do you plan to do?" I asked, looking between Tifa and Zack, since I'm currently restricted from looking behind me. (Thanks, Cloud! /) "What we usually do." Tifa smirked at me. "It's a secret, though.  
You'll find out eventually. Trust me, it's a blast compared to the Prom. Besides, I'm pretty sure you don't wanna see Cloud in a tux." Instantly I felt a light tug on my hair. Looking, as best as I could, at Cloud, he was glaring at Zack with a blush on his face. "You wanna say that again, Zack?" "Um Cloud?" I asked, trying to get his attention. He replied in silence, still glaring at Zack, who in return only shrugged with a grin on his face. "Before you pummel Zack, can you let go of my hair, please?" He blinked and looked at his hand, which was still wrapping my hair around his finger. Is that what he was doing this whole time?  
Very slowly, Cloud removed my hair from his hand, looking at my brown hair with a small pout on his face. It looks like Tifa was telling the truth. He really does like my hair.  
Cloud had finally decided to join in on their conversation when all of a sudden, I heard someone call my name. "Psst,  
Aerith. Aerith?" I looked back to the voice and blinked. "Reno?" He had snuck out of his seat and reached my seat, hunched down to avoid the teacher and my friends from seeing. "H-Hey so um yeah I was wondering about something." He seemed nervous. "Oh.  
Uh Really? What's up?" He took a deep breath before putting on his 'cool' look on his face. Oh boy, this again. "So, yeah. I was listening in and I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Prom with me? It'd be great to see you in a gown." His eyes looked at my body slowly. I frowned and backed away in my seat, closer to Cloud's. Tifa must have noticed something was strange because she stopped talking to the boys. Why did he seem so interested in me all of a sudden? I thought Reno didn't like me because I hang out with Avalanche. But it seemed he overlooked that small detail and still leaned closer to me, his hand grazing against mine. "So?  
What do you think?" I pulled my hand back, or tried to, but he held my hand with his. Why was he moving so close to me? "Uhh..I no.  
I have-." "A boyfriend." Cloud's voice interrupted my words. I looked over to Cloud and blinked a bit. Boyfriend? But I don't...o-oh.  
Oh...OH! H-He's my...  
Reno gulped and laughed nervously as he backed away. "C-chill dude! I-I was kidding!...Er wait no I wasn't but h-hey! You only went on one date! A-and she deserves to have fun! She'd have a blast at the prom wi-wit...s-stop giving me that glare, man! You're freaking me the fuck out!" Cloud's glare hardened, making Reno fall backwards and scurry back to his seat. I looked at Cloud with concern. Was he okay? "Soooo you're her boyfriend now, Cloud?" Tifa's mocking voice broke his glare and he blinked with a blush.  
He looked at me and I shared his blush with him but then smiled. Cloud...my boyfriend? I...I actually like that idea. "Are you kids done back there?!" Mrs. Scarlet's voice boomed at us from the front of the class. Cloud and I both looked down to our desks in embarrassment. I could hear Tifa and Zack snickering at our side.  
Luckily, my friends decided to change the subject between us. "So what do you guys think about Vincent? Think we should ask him to join Avalanche?" Zack asked after stretching in his seat. "I think it's a good idea. What do you think, Aerith? I mean he's got it all: Cool attitude, hates Sephiroth and Hojo, he's hot as fuck, he's totally smart, he's hot as fuck." "You said that twice, Tifa!" "Hey I'm only stating the facts, Zack." Tifa laughed with me upon her description of our Science instructor. "You can definitely tell that Yuffie likes him." I looked at Tifa and blinked. "Woah, you mean..?" She nodded. "She sent me like 15 texts on my phone last night. AAAAALL about 'Vinny'." Tifa giggled. Zack rolled his eyes but still laughed. "Leave it to Yuffie to have impeccable timing." Cloud scoffed. "You sound disappointed, Zack." I giggled at my friends. Really. I love them all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next few classes came and went as usual. I totally LOVE my Science class now, thanks to Vincent. I'm pretty sure Tifa agrees. Today, we had experimented with specific toxins in prescribed drugs. We tested them on a plant from Professor Hojo's office.  
Can you believe that Mr. Valentine (we have to call him that during school, unfortunately) asked Yuffie to steal the plant from Hojo's office? I mean, he's a teacher. He shouldn't ask a student to do such a thing! Although, considering our concerns about the Professor...Hmm. Anyway! About my classes, I guess the only one I really don't like much is PE. Mr. Angeal is nice and all,  
but paired with Zack, they become a duo of a competitive nature only men can understand. Us girls, though? Well, between the choice of running laps around the gym or playing basket ball with the boys...y-yeah. Yuffie and I share PE together, so we decided to just run the laps while talking about Mr. Valentine.  
When lunch came, my friends and I sat in our usual spot in the park. I brought another homemade meal and sometimes stole a slice of apple from Tifa' plate, earning myself a giggle and glare from the girl. What were the guys doing? Talking about a major chocobo race they heard about in the Golden Saucer. I frowned at their discussion. Why must people enjoy placing bets on innocent creatures? Although, their discussion wasn't promoting the bets. "Tseng said the chocobos were bred for that purpose though." Zack mentioned before taking a bite of his sandwich. "That's sick, man. Chocobos are a free creature. But to breed them for the amusement of fans? That doesn't sit well for me." Cloud spoke then took a sip of his soda. Zack nodded. "Yeah.. Besides, have you seen the pamphlets they have on them? Some southern chocobo-breeding farming place uses some strict ways with the giant yellow guys." Tifa sighed, taking a bite of her apple slices. "How inhumane." Looking over at me, Tifa's eyes sparkled a bit. "Hey, Aerith? You're from the country side. Have you ever seen a chocobo before?" I smiled and shrugged. "Only at a distance. Our chocobo farmer,  
Mr. Sten, didn't like us kids roaming about near his 'beloved chocobos'." I giggled. "I've always wanted to ride one. I have heard their feathers are really soft, almost like cotton. Plus they LOOOOVE attention." I laughed again. Tifa grinned and hugged me. "Aw!  
We should totally find a way to see some chocobos this summer!" "Whaaat? But that sounds so boring! I don't wanna be near some smelly farm!" Zack retorted before getting smacked in the head by Cloud. "What'd I say now? Oh wait. Cloud, don't you have a chocobo at some farm to the east of Midgar?"  
All eyes were on Cloud, who only replied with a shrug. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah. It was a few years ago, I think. He found a baby chocobo all alone. It was covered in so much mud and tall grass. Cloud felt sorry for it and brought it to a chocobo ranch."  
Cloud blushed at Zack's words. Zack continued. "That chocobo has grown up now and it just loves it when Cloud comes by to check on it. It's a super rare one too!" Zack nudged Cloud and whispered something in his ear, causing Cloud to blush more, looking at me.  
I tilted my head and giggled lightly. What's Zack saying to him now? "GUUUUUUUUUUYS!" Yuffie's voice echoed towards us as she ran to join us from the school building.  
"Sorry I'm late. Wooh! Anyway, what's up gang? What chya'll talkin' about?" She asked, plopping down next to me. "Chocobos."  
Tifa answered her. Yuffie grinned excitedly. "Ohhh! Those little guys are so cute! And fast! You should ride some! OH! I almost forgot! Aerith, Reno's looking for you." Everyone looked at her in shock. "Huh? Why?" I asked. She only shrugged and opened her bag of chips. "I dunno. But I think he likes you. Sorry, Cloud. It looks like you've got competition." Cloud rolled his eyes.  
"Reno isn't a challenge for me." He mumbled. I giggled and continued asking her. "Where is he?" "Over there." She pointed to a statue. Looking over, I couldn't see anything until I noticed a little speck of red hair. Tifa and I laughed. "Why is he hiding?"  
"He's a Turk, remember? Look, just ignore him. He probably just wants to ask you out again." Tifa said, taking a sip of her drink.  
"Really? You mean he wasn't just playing around this morning?" I asked, looking over at her. Tifa shrugged. "Reno is easy to read.  
He likes cute girls, and you ARE a cute girl, Aerith. But just ignore him and he'll go away. OR, if you want, Cloud go over there and swat him like a fly." I pouted at her. "He's not a bad guy, Tifa. We shouldn't pick a fight just because of something as small as a little crush." I said as I stood up and began walking towards Reno.  
Walking over to him, I felt all stares at my back from my friends. Seriously, why can't they just let me take care of this?  
"Reno?" "AH!" He fell backwards, shocked to see me obviously. Did he expect Cloud to come over? He looked terrified. "Yuffie said you wanted to ask me something?" I asked, smiling at him sweetly. Come on, guy. Just calm down. I'm nicer than most people in Midgar. "Y-Yeah. I... U-um... A-Ahem. R-right." Reno tried to straighten himself and relax. He looked around anxiously and then nodded to himself before continuing. "W-Well, I was wondering if you were coming to math later? I heard we're to have pairs for a group project." I frowned slightly. Math? With Mr. Sephiroth? I glanced over at my friends and instantly noticed Cloud. He wasn't eating his food. He was watching me carefully. I looked to the ground, thinking. "Y-You don't have to, of course. I was just thinking that well..Y-You know what? Never mind! Don't worry about it!" Reno chanted before running away, never giving me a chance to answer him. I blinked in confusion. "What was that all about?"  
Sighing softly, I returned to my friends and sat back next to my food. "Well? Aerith, what happened? What did Reno want?"  
Yuffie asked, leaning close to me. "Don't tell me he really was asking you out, did he?" Zack fought back a laugh. "I mean, he knows you're going out with Cloud, right?" Tifa added. I shook my head. "N-No! It's not that. He asked if I wanted to be his partner for a math project today." Silence roamed around us all, setting a dead mood between us all. Great, not this again. "What makes you think any of us are going to let you keep going to that class?" Tifa asked, patting my shoulder lightly. I looked at her for a moment. She didn't tell anyone about what Mr. Sephiroth had done, did she? "There's a reason why people fear him and Cloud,  
Aerith. Just skip the class!" Zack added. Hmm, maybe she didn't tell them? I'm glad my friends care about me, but I can't just flunk a class. "If you don't want to continue going to Sephiroth's class, I could tutor you in math." A voice approached us.  
Looking towards the school, Vincent had approached us again for lunch. Instantly, Tifa and I grinned at him. "Hiiii, Vinny!"  
Yuffie giggled, earning herself a soft stare from our Science instructor. The rest of us looked between the two for the longest minute. Woah. I could already guess that Yuffie has a crush on Vincent, but does HE have a thing for her too? Oh, this is good.  
Realizing the awkward silence, Vincent cleared his throat, earning a giggling smile from me. "Are you, a teacher, telling me to skip my math class?" I asked him, still smiling. Vincent nodded. "As long as you come to your appropriate class for tests, and pass, you should be able to at least keep a passing grade above a C. And if I'm not mistaken, your boyfriend, Cloud, would be there during those days as well." Oh great. How did Vincent find out about me and Cloud?! I glared at Yuffie and Tifa. They both grinned 'innocently' at me. I sighed, defeated. Well, I guess the whole city knows now.  
"That's actually a good idea, Aerith. Skip class with us." Zack spoke, breaking me from my thoughts. "But...what would we do?" I asked. "Detention." Huh? I looked at Cloud like he was crazy. "Detention? Um.. Why?" Cloud chuckled at my expression. "Cid lets us. Don't worry, you'll be fine." I thought for a moment before nodding. "A-Alright. I guess I'll skip class today." I then looked back to Vincent. "But, when can you spare time to teach me?" Vincent took a moment to think before answering. "How about after school? You can come to my class for study. I'll focus upon what Sephiroth had taught for the day. You won't be alone. Yuffie has been flunking horribly in her class." Yuffie crossed her arms in a pout. "Hey! It's not my fault! Reeve sucks at teaching!  
He's such an ass!" Vincent cleared his throat again, causing Yuffie to pout once more. Okay, they are too cute. Suddenly, the bell began to ring, signalling us for our next two classes. We cleaned up our mess and headed for school, saying goodbye to Vincent as we left.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Finally time to skip math! It's a little scary having to do something like this. I don't know why my heart keeps pounding.  
I just hope Reno finds himself a partner for the day. I feel a little bad for not going. I don't exactly dislike Reno. He's a nice kid. But if he'd just stop pretending he's cool and just be himself, maybe he'd have a chance being friends with the rest of us?  
Anyway, the bell for my last class came and I looked around for the detention room. I wonder where it is? "Aerith." Cloud's voice made me jump in fear. "Oh my...Cloud. You scared me." He smirked at my reaction and leaned against the lockers next to me. "Jumpy?"  
I blushed a bit and looked away. "A little. Uh so where's detention?" He held out his hand to me. "I'll show you." I nodded and accepted his hand. Instantly my fear washed away when I grabbed his hand. I feel so safe with him.  
Cloud led me down stairs to the basement. We walked along a long hallway until we reached a room labeled 'Detention'. On the door, someone spray painted 'GET IN 'ERE F'KERS' with red paint. I stopped in my tracks after looking at the door. Cloud laughed softly and patted my shoulder. "Do you trust me?" I blinked and looked at him. Slowly I nodded my head and soon enough followed him into the room. The Detention room was small. The walls were all made of cement. There were probably at least ten small desks for students to sit at while a small teacher's desk stood in the corner up front. There was no chalk board, but in place of that, there was a wide screen TV. The TV was connected to various game stations that rested on the floor. On the 'teachers' desk a stack of various video games as well as board games rested upon the wooden frame. Wow. This place isn't scary at all. This is where the boys go to skip class? How does Principal Shinra allow this to happen?  
"Took you f'ckin' long enough, Cloud!" A voice boomed from the back of the room. A man, somewhere in his late 30s I'm guessing?, appeared with a box of cigarettes in his hand. The man himself wore a lose cigarette above his ear. He wore a typical white shirt, baggy grey pants and brown boots. He smelled like nothing but smoke. "Sorry, Cid. I was getting Aerith." Cloud spoke before leading me to a desk. "Hiya girl! You made it to the party!" Tifa and Zack waved at me. I sat down next to Tifa while Zack looked through a selection of games through the ps4. I giggled nervously as I looked at Cid. He looked pissed but relaxed. "That's Cid. Don't let his bad manners bother you. He and Barret are good pals. Cid! This is our friend, Aerith. She's skipping Sephiroth's class with Cloud." Tifa explained for me. "Ah. I see. Well, s'ry for my man'rs, girl. Name's Cid." He held out a hand to me, which I reluctantly accepted. He chuckled at my hesitation and tapped a cigarette in his hand before coaching Zack on his game. "Sh't just chose a d'mn thing, man!" He shouted, earning himself a grunt from Zack. "Which one is it, Tifa? You're the one who downloaded it months ago." Tifa rolled her eyes as Cloud sat next to me. "It's the one with the trees. No, the other one! The OTHER one, Zack!  
Oh for crying out loud. Give me the controller." "No way! I can do this." I smiled at their little feud.  
I looked over at Cloud. "Is Yuffie going to join us?" He shook his head. "Not this time. She takes Vincent's class last,  
remember?" He blinked and looked over at me. "Hey, do you think they'll be dating soon?" I grinned at him. "You're a little slow,  
Cloud." Tifa spoke, looking at us. He frowned and rolled his eyes. Then he looked at the TV and smirked. I looked at the screen and tilted my head. "P.T.? What's that?" I asked. Tifa stood up from her seat and turned off the lights. "Hehe. You'll see." She said with a creepy grin. I wonder, should I regret coming to Detention?

X/X/XX

Dear Diary,  
Hehe SORRY! I know it's been so long since I've added anything here. Lets see, what should I let you know about. Okay,  
well first off, it's been a month since my first date with Cloud. Ever since then, I've been going out with him at least three,  
sometimes four, times a week. H-heh. I guess we just can't get enough of each other. Mom seems to enjoy it though. She loves it when Cloud comes over. Most of our dates, we go back to that spot in the artificial park in the Sector 1 plate. We just sit in our tree, watch the sunset, and relax with each other. I love listening to his heart beat. I love feeling his arms wrap around me.  
I-I think I might really...b-be falling for him.  
A-ANYWAY! I wanted to write about some other things. First off, Marlene. I've been asked to be her baby sitter from Barret.  
I couldn't be happier! He pays me 6 Gil per hour whenever I babysit. What do we do together? Normally, I stay in the hidden room at the Seventh Heaven and we draw in coloring books, watch cartoons or even help her with her homework. But last week, I took her to the church in Sector 5 Slums. I asked Barret if it was okay to take her to see the flowers, and he agreed. I'm glad he trusts me. When we got there, you should have seen the look on her face! She ran instantly to my patch of flowers and began smelling each and every petal. Hehe It was so cute! That day, I had bought a book on flowers, so I began teaching her a little of the flowers I had planted there. She was so excited! I think next time I babysit, I'll help her make plastic jewelry for the girls.  
OH! Speaking of the girls, it's official! Yuffie convinced Vincent to go on a date with her! It took her two whole weeks to convince him! Hehe she was sooooo excited! I wonder how her date went? She won't tell us. She says it's a secret between them two. I never knew she could be romantic. Although, I am a bit concerned. I mean, he's a teacher. Student Teacher relationships are never a good thing. Perhaps Tifa and I should tell her about dating? For a few times, Tifa and I went on double dates with our,  
can you believe it?, boyfriends. Ah~! It just feels so...RIGHT! Cloud. My boyfriend! /  
H-heh so um yeah. OH! That's right! I made a new friend! I've told you about how the boys tend to go to Detention a lot,  
right? Well, I've been joining them. I skip my math class all the time and instead join the boys and sometimes Tifa at the Detention room in the basement of our school. The 'teacher' in there is Cid. He's friends with Barret and he use to live in a small town called 'Rocket Town'. I've never heard of it before, but apparently he use to work on Air Ships. I'll have to tell mom about him sometime. Although, I can't tell her that I've been skipping one class to join my friends in Detention. She'd be so disappointed in me. I know it seems like my grade should be decreasing in math, but Vincent actually helps tutor me after school. Mom doesn't know about it. She just assumes I'm hanging out with friends. Which isn't technically a lie. But still.  
There's one more thing I need to add in too. It seems Reno has a crush on me. I think it's because of how I helped him in Mr. Sephiroth's class a month ago. Ever since then, he's always asking me out on a date or asking me to go to Prom with him.  
He never gets a reply though, mainly because he runs away when he sees Cloud glaring at him. Elena, on the other hand, has been calling me a scank for turning Reno down every time. She thinks I'm just trying to get attention. I don't care what she says. There is only one guy I like. And I'm glad he's my boyfriend.  
Well, Diary, it's late and I have another day of school tomorrow.

Goodnight!  
~Aerith 


	12. When Things Turn Sour

Fun Times At Shinra High!  
Chapter 12: When Things Go Sour

How did I get myself into this mess? I knew that if I kept skipping class, I'd get into trouble. If I don't do as he says,  
mom will find out and she'll FREAK! *sigh* I better explain. I have been skipping my math class for over a month since I've started school here in Midgar. Well, it looks like just going to Vincent for tutoring after school isn't enough to keep my grade up. It all started at the end of school for the day. Throughout the day, many classes grouped together to prepare for the upcoming Prom. Tifa and I usually hung around with Yuffie and just sat in the park, cutting up strips of paper and turning them into confetti or streamers. I don't know what the theme for the Prom will be. I don't think I'll join this year. I want to spend time with my friends.  
Anyway, the guys had snuck out of helping us out with the decorations and instead hid themselves away in the basement with Cid.  
Lucky dogs. Well, seeing as how many classes were huddled together for the Prom coming up, I didn't have to go to Vincent to help me with my math. But that didn't stop Mr. Sephiroth from confronting me.  
I was cutting a long strip of paper when I got called over by a female student. She interrupted our conversation on a new game the boys must be playing in the basement. I had to excuse myself from my little group and stood up to follow the girl. "Is something up?" I asked as she led me to the empty hallway. "Sorry, but I was asked to bring you here by Mr. Sephiroth. He needed to talk to you about something." I froze as my heart skipped a beat. Oh no. Is he going to flunk me for not being in class? B-But I've been taking the tests and passing, like Vincent said! My GPA should be fine, right? "Sorry, but I really gotta get back!" She scurried away, leaving me alone in front of my math class.  
"Ms. Gainsborough." Mr. Sephiroth's voice echoed behind me, causing me to jump. I held my hands to my heart as I looked around in fear. Oh no oh no! What am I going to do?! "M-Mr. Sephiroth..I-I.." I began and looked tot he ground in shame. This is it. I'm sooooo screwed! He took a step close to me and sighed a long deep breath. "Ms. Gainsborough. I'm quite disappointed in you.  
That boy has done something to your mind." I blinked and looked at him in shock. Boy? Wait. Cloud? He wanted to talk about my boyfriend? I frowned at his words. "No he hasn't. I make my own decisions." He shook his head once more. "So, you're telling me you refuse to take my class willingly? May I ask why you chose to make such a decision?" I gulped at his words and returned my gaze to the floor. "I-I...I-It's complicated.." A long silence echoed between us before he answered. "Despite your test scores,  
your attendance record is making your grade fall drastically in my class. I'm sure you know the reason for this?" I kept my mouth shut. "Do you intend to fail my class? Would you rather take my class during Summer vacation? Honestly, Ms. Gainsborough, I never imagined you to flunk my class. After Mr. Reno's fond admiration for you, I had high hopes for you. I remember seeing you help others in their time of need. When they didn't understand a question, you'd fight for them and improve their understanding." My lips quivered lightly as he continued. I hadn't even noticed him moving closer to me.  
"There is a way for you to fix this." He spoke softly, placing his hands on my shoulder gently. I looked up at him confused.  
"Continue your class, right?" He smirked and shook his head. "I know why you're avoiding my class. But you don't want your mother to know of this, correct? No, just returning to class itself isn't going to solve this." He took a step back and looked into my eyes. "I have a study group starting tonight. It's in Sector 1. On the Plate." He handed me a slip of paper with an address. "This study group will be graded and will bump your grade up nicely. If you wish to pass my class, then please. Come to my study group tonight at 7." He smiled warmly at me. "You may return to your friends now, Aerith." I nodded and turned away. "Ah, one more thing.  
I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell your friends about this. Your friend, Reno, will be there. He's not doing well with his studies either. So, you will have no worry about being in a strange environment." He chuckled and began to walk away. "Until we meet again,  
Aerith." I watched him return to his class room in silence. What should I do? I have no other choice, do I? I really want to talk to Vincent or Tifa about this...but if I want to pass...then I can't tell them. W-Well...at least Reno will be there.  
I returned to my two friends, listening to them both laugh about something to do with one of the teachers, Mr. Palmer.  
"Hahah! C-Can you believe it? He literally tried to fly! I don't even know how he got those giant paper mache wings in the room!  
Hahaha!" Yuffie erupted in giggles as I sat down in my spot. I grabbed my sheet of paper and just sat there staring at it. Seriously what am I going to do? What'll Cloud do if he finds out? "Aerith? You okay?" Tifa's voice broke me from my thoughts. I looked up at her and blinked. "H-Huh? Oh uh yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." "About what?" Yuffie asked, placing her scissors down. I frowned and shook my head. "It's nothing important. Don't worry about it." I waved my hand lightly and smiled. It's just a study group.  
There is nothing to worry about.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When school finally ended for the day, I stood at my locker, staring inside of it at my math book. The only time I used it was when Vincent would tutor me and Yuffie. Am I really failing the class? I should at least have a C right now. I didn't know that attendance mattered to my grade. I thought it was all tests and handing in homework? I guess things are different here in Midgar. Man...Mom's gonna be so mad when she finds out. "Aerith?" But Reno will be there too. I guess I shouldn't really be afraid so much. "Aerith?" I guess I should go home and get ready to go to Sector 1. I sighed softly but instantly jumped in fear when a hand slammed my locker door shut in front of me. "Aerith?" Cloud asked me, standing next to my locker. He looked at me with such concern in his blue eyes. I gulped and looked away. I want to tell him! But I can't! "Are you okay?" He asked. I kept silent and faked a smile. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine. What's up?" Yuffie leaned up against another locker and smiled at me. "We're all heading over to Seventh Heaven. Barret just got a brand new billiard table. I don't play it, but 50 Gil says Zack will break his billiard stick in less than 10 minutes of playing." Zack pouted with his arms crossed. "Woah woah. It was 25 Gil! Since when did we bump it up?" "When you said you'd pay us all drinks if we came along." Tifa added, smirking at him. "You coming Aerith?" I shook my head at Tifa's question. "Sorry, but I gotta head home. I've got some things to do today." "Would you like me to drive you home?" Cloud asked, still watching me carefully. I appreciate his concerns, but I should be fine. I shook my head and continued my smile. "No,  
that's fine. You all go to the bar. I'll join you all next time. I promise." Frowning slightly, Cloud nodded before leaving with the gang. I'm sorry, Cloud. I don't want you to worry.  
At home, I ran upstairs and changed out of my school outfit. I wanted to just be comfortable, so I changed into a simple blouse with a long plaid skirt. I made sure to bring my notebook and math textbook with me. After packing up my bag, I ran down the stairs and looked around for mom. "Mom? Where are you?" Looking around in the Kitchen, I found a note posted on the fridge.  
It read: Aerith honey! Sorry, but could you make yourself dinner tonight? I got called in to fill in for Rebecca. I probably won't be home until late. Don't worry about making me anything. I'll probably get something on the way home. You have fun with your friends! Be a good girl and be sure to be home before midnight! You have school tomorrow. Night night! Love, Mom.  
I smiled at the note and lifted my bag over my shoulder. I counted my gil and made my way to the train station. Goodness.  
All the way to Sector 1 plate? I hope I have enough gil... Once I made it on the train, I took a seat next to one of the doors and watched the many streets pass by. I felt my heart skip when a horde of people entered the train car from Sector 7. I glanced through all of the people, almost expecting one or two of my friends to be in the mass of people. Unfortunately, none of my friends joined in the train. As far as I knew, anyway. I sighed softly and looked at my lap in silence as my ride continued. People came and went during each stop. The closer I got to Sector 1, the more my heart raced with a trembling nerve. Why am I so scared? This is just a study group! Come to think of it, where's Reno? Does he live in Sector 1? Maybe that's why he's not on the train too.  
Almost 15 minutes before 7 o'clock, I finally made it to Sector 1's Plate. Looking at the slip of paper from my instructor,  
it took me a little bit more time to find the location. I went down various streets and sometimes asked someone to point me in the right direction before I finally made it to the apartments. The building I was to meet the group was a fancy apartment building named 'Sector Heights'. I must say, these apartments are truly breath taking. The building was probably 70-stories tall.  
Painted in white over the many bricks on the walls and a few fake trees lined the entrance way. The parking lot was full of expensive vehicles and the only people I saw entering or leaving the building all wore suits and ties. This must be where the rich folk live. Looking back to my own attire, I blushed in embarrassment. I felt so foreign compared to everyone else. However, I had to take a deep breath before entering the building.  
Once inside, I walked over to the receptionist at the desk. It was a young woman with a head set hanging on her left ear and she typed with her hands as she spoke into her headset. She held up a finger to me, telling me to wait just a moment, before finishing up her discussion with her client. Once finished, she turned off her headset and nodded to me. "May I help you?" I nodded and smiled nervously. "U-Uh y-yes. I'm looking for room..." I glanced to my sheet of paper. "Uh M 77?" The receptionist nodded and typed up something in her computer before calling a number. "What's your name, girl?" "Aerith. Aerith Gainsborough."  
She nodded again, waiting, before speaking into her headset. "Sephiroth? This is Lilian at the front desk. I have a Ms. Aerith Gainsborough here. She says you gave her your room number. Yes sir. Yes sir. I see. I understand. Right away." She clicked her headset off again and nodded to me. "He knows you're here, miss. Just take the elevator over there to the 13th floor. Room 77 is on that floor. Sephiroth will answer the door for you when you arrive." "Um did the others arrive yet? I'm a little late." She raised an eye brow at me. "Others?" I blinked and gulped. "I'm not sure, miss. Just go ahead up there. If there are others, I'll lead them to his room too." I nodded my head nervously before backing away to the elevator.  
I don't understand. I'm ten minutes late. Shouldn't the other students be here already? My thoughts just kept rolling as I flew up in the elevator. I just don't get it. And what about this location? I didn't expect a study group to be at an apartment.  
Suddenly, my ride with the elevator slowed to a stop. I finally made it to the 13th floor. I walked through the hall, looking around until I finally found room number M 77. I took a deep breath, held my bag close to my chest and knocked on the door. Silence. I waited for another few minutes before knocking once more. Finally, I heard movement behind the door. Slowly the door opened before me. "Ah. Mr. Sephiroth. I'm sorry I'm lat..." I stopped in mid-sentence as Mr. Sephiroth opened the door. What I saw before my eyes made my heart stop.  
I had been too use to seeing him in his usual suit-and-tie combination...this was far from the opposite. Mr. Sephiroth must have just gotten out of the shower. All he wore was a long white towel wrapped around his waist. His long silver hair fell along his shoulders and drooped all the way passed his waistline. I couldn't help but have my eyes explore each and every detail of his body. Water continued dripping from the ends of his long long hair. The droplets even cascaded down his chest and eventually collided with the soft white fabric of the towel. I gulped lightly as I watched one single droplet roam across his muscles, down and around his upper chest, moving along his neckline, graze his (gulp) left nipple and finally slide down his well-formed six-pack. I felt my body shake in a jolt as my teeth bit my mouth to keep myself from whimpering in excitement. This is bad. A student shouldn't EVER see her male instructor like this!  
However, Mr. Sephiroth didn't seem to mind nor care. Instead, he only smirked at my reaction and leaned against the door frame. "Hello, Aerith." Just that. That simple way of saying my name, and the life in my heart began to flutter once again. "I-I.."  
I gulped once again and tried desperately to look away. "Do not worry. You're right on time." I looked back up at him, at his eyes.  
"R-Really? But I don't see the others." I asked. He took a step back and opened the door wider. "They haven't arrived yet. Please.  
Come in." I glanced around nervously but finally entered the room. Mr. Sephiroth closed the door behind me and smiled. "Forgive me for my lack of attire. I had just finished showering. I'll go get changed. You can go ahead and set your books down on the table.  
It's to your right. I'll be right back." I nodded and watched him leave to, what I assumed, was his bedroom. This is just too weird.  
Should a student really be in the home of her teacher for a study group? And where are the other students?  
After setting my bag down on the table and removing my math text book from the bag, I glanced around Mr. Sephiroth's home a little. It was a typical apartment. One living room, dining room, kitchen. I didn't dare to continue looking through the small hallway. It's his personal space and I didn't want to intrude. Even though it was a typical apartment set up, Mr. Sephiroth had his own sense of style with his furniture. Everything had either dark blue tones or a metallic grey tone. Stainless steel, I believe most of the furniture looked like. In the living room, he had a wide screen TV. In the dining room he had a simple round glass table. The kitchen was a little small but I really liked the dark cherry wood that was used for the cabinets. It made the room so comfortable to be in. I wonder if Mr. Sephiroth knows how to cook?  
"Making yourself at home, I see." Mr. Sephiroth's voice broke me from my exploration behind me. I turned around and laughed nervously. "S-Sorry. I couldn't help it." I said as I returned to the living room. He smiled at me reassuringly. "It's quite all right. You're free to relax." He looked over at my books and nodded towards me. "Since you're already here. Shall we go ahead and begin?" I looked towards the clock on the wall in the kitchen and frowned. "What about the others?" He chuckled lightly. "When they arrive, they'll catch up with the study." "O-Oh. I see." I nodded, walking over to the table. I sat down and opened the text book to our current chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I was wrong. I don't know what made me think going to Mr. Sephiroth's place would be so bad. He was very helpful with my studies. Actually, he was more useful than Vincent. Heh, sorry, Vincent. But anyway, Mr. Sephiroth had helped me study through three whole chapters that I missed out on. Now I have more confidence for the upcoming test! "Hmm.." I pondered silently as I gazed back to the clock in the kitchen. Huh?! 9 o'clock?! Two hours had gone by and none of the other students had come by?! WHY?!  
"Mr. Sephiroth...where are the other students?" He looked up from my sheet of questions and looked into my eyes. "Hmm. It would seem they all decided not to come. It happens." He stood up and looked at the clock. "I've had students refuse to join in study group for various reasons. Mainly because they were bored or it merely 'slipped their mind'." He sighed and looked at me with a smile. "Do not worry, Aerith. I'm actually glad you arrived for the study. I honestly expected one of your friends to convince you to stay home." I frowned and looked at my sheet of paper. The numbers and symbols blurred in my vision as my thoughts roamed back to my friends.  
Tifa. Yuffie. Zack. Cloud. Did I betray them by coming here? I told them I had something to do at home. It was a lie. But coming here didn't do anything wrong. The only thing that is strange is how I'm the only one who arrived. I can understand how one or two students may refuse to join in, but a whole group of people? That just doesn't make sense... "Aerith. Relax."  
Mr. Sephiroth spoke to me from behind. I felt his hand on my shoulder, causing a small shiver roll against my skin. I gasped and looked up at him. "Do not worry about the other students. Concentrate on your work." He nodded towards my books. I blinked and nodded slowly before returning to my book. His presence never left me.  
Three questions into my fourth sheet of paper, I felt a change on my body. Mr. Sephiroth's hand that stood on my shoulder had moved. It now resided on my waistline. I instantly stopped writing my equation and shivered lightly. "M-...Mr. Sephiroth?"  
I spoke in a hushed voice. What is he-? I gasped lightly, feeling his large hand slide under my shirt. "M-Mr. Sephiroth!" I jumped in my seat and backed away from him. My movement caused him to smirk into my eyes, sending another wave of shivers through me.  
"T-This isn't right, Mr. Sephiroth! Why are you touching me? Why am I the only one who came here?! I..I want to go home no-."  
"Cloud." I gasped and instantly fell silent. W-what? What's...going on?  
Mr. Sephiroth leaned close to me just as I moved away. What's with that look in his eyes? This isn't right. I-I have to leave. Now! "Aerith." He said my name with his low voice. I gulped and continued backing away until I hit the wall. My heart was racing. Is this what my friends meant? IS he going to hurt me?! I-I need to grab my cell phone.. I looked all around for my phone,  
but quickly paled in my face as I realized that my phone was on the table. Next to Mr. Sephiroth. This is bad. Really bad. Suddenly,  
I heard my phone ring loudly between us. We both looked to my phone and Mr. Sephiroth smirked a wicked grin. "He's looking for you,  
Aerith." My heart leaped to my throat. Cloud! Oh please, Cloud.. Help!  
My voice quivered in hesitated gasps as my eyes drifted from Mr. Sephiroth to my cell phone. Cloud's picture on my phone soon enough evaporated into darkness. My unanswered call of freedom. "P-Please stop this, Mr. Sephiroth.." I whimpered lightly as he approached me slowly. Finally he reached me and pinned both hands on either side of me. He stared into my eyes, never blinking.  
"You will listen to me. You will no longer refer to me in formality, Aerith. You will never tell your silly friends of our time together." He smirked at me as my body froze once again. What is this? Why do I have no control over my body?! Soft gasps escaped my breath as a single tear bled from my eyes. I don't want to be here anymore! Please! I wanna go home! "Obey me, Aerith.  
Obey my voice...or else I'll tell Cloud." There it is again. Every time I heard Cloud's name from Sephiroth's voice... Everything changes in me. My shivers of fear dissipated. Tears continued to roll down my face, but my eyes focused upon his face with clarity.  
My heart raced but my body stood absolutely still. It wasn't until I finally spoke that I realized what happened to me. "Of course.  
My master..."  
Sephiroth... He was controlling me. 


	13. Trigger Happy

Fun Times At Shinra High!  
Chapter 13: Trigger Happy

X/X/XX

Dear Diary,  
I really should have chosen study hall as my elective. Trying to learn Wutaiian writings is way too difficult. Learning about the culture of Wutai I like, but learning how to speak and write those weird symbols? It's pretty, yes, but way to difficult to understand. I wish I could go to the office and ask to change my classes. It'd solve a lot of frustration. Not only that, but I'm getting tired of all of this talk about the Prom. The theme still hasn't been decided and Prom is suppose to be in a week.  
From what I've heard from Reno and Elena's chat the other day, the Prom is going to be located at a reserved fancy hotel in the Sector 4 Plate. I forget what it's called but...

*sigh* This isn't what I care to talk about. What I REALLY want to talk about is my math instructor... Sephiroth. But I can't... He's ordered me not to. ORDERED me... I-I can't do anything. I can't run for help. I can't scream. I can't do ANYTHING!  
I so want to tell someone. If not Cloud...then at least Tifa? Or Yuffie? Even Zack would listen! But I can't... Every time I try or just think about it, I instantly hear my master's (WTH?!) voice echoing in my mind. Telling me to be quiet. His voice is always so soothing. Too comforting.. I...I'm so sorry, guys... I wish I could take that day away. I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have gone to his place... My grade isn't worth this.. In fact.. I think he used my failing grade as a way to get to me.

God.. What am I going to do? I still remember his breath against my skin when he approached me. I remember the weight of his hands upon my waist. And how he could control me...by saying Cloud's name. It's like...I don't know... some sort of...code?  
*sigh* Sephiroth told me to never use formality with him ever again. He told me to never tell my friends of my time with him. Before leaving...he told me to come back. But he hasn't told me when yet.. DAMN IT! WHY can't I say no?! HOW am I under his control?!  
W...Why...do I feel...like he's Cloud when I'm with him?... I..I don't know what to do... How can I get help?!

I... I better go to bed.. I've been sitting next to my window too long. I've been crying too much today. Mom doesn't know.  
I've been hiding it from her. I don't want her to worry. There must be a way for me to tell someone...

Good..night

~Aerith

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Morning came too quickly and when I opened my eyes, I felt heavy. Drained. Yeah, I cried way too much. Groaning lightly, I walked out of my bedroom and took a shower, making sure to wash my face well. I don't want mom to wonder why I'm so stressed. After cleaning myself, I stretched a little before getting dressed in my school uniform. Finally making it to breakfast, I took my seat at the table and poured myself a glass of orange juice. Pancakes and sausage links filled the air, making the morning feel safe and secure. But I knew deep down that it was not. I was waiting, impatiently, for my master's call. 'I'm sick of this. This isn't right. This is... a student-teacher relationship...this can't continue.' My thoughts echoed until my mom sat down in front of me.  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you. One of your friends called during the weekend." I looked up from my plate at her. "Really? Who?"  
"I think it was Cloud. He was asking about you. Although, I wasn't home, so he just left a message. Were you not home that night?  
I figured you'd be with your friends or out on another date with Cloud." I frowned lightly but quickly put on a fake smile. I shook my head lightly. "H-Heh, sorry. I only went to that church again. I dunno. I just wanted some time alone. Besides, I haven't been there in a long time. I was worried it might have been vandalized." Mom laughed and tapped her glass with mine lightly, causing a soft 'cling!' to echo between us. "You really love that church, huh? I've been trying to find out about that place. So far, all I know is that the place was used many many years ago. No idea why it's not used anymore though. Sorry, sweetie."  
I smiled at my mom before taking a sip of my drink. "Thanks mom but it's okay. It's kinda nice having the solitude to myself."  
I looked at my phone and jumped up from my seat. "Oh crud! I'm going to be late for the train! Sorry mom but I gotta go!" I quickly kissed her cheek before grabbing my bag and running out the door. It's terrible of me to make such a lie. And to my own mother, no less. I really need to figure a way out of this. I don't want Cloud to hate me... I care about him too much.  
Time passed and I eventually made it to school on time. At my locker, I spun my combination into my lock and opened the metal door. Inside I grabbed my note book and two text books. "Aerith!" Yuffie's voice popped up beside me. I smiled at her as I closed the locker door. "Hello, Yuffie. How are you?" She grinned widely as a blush blew across her face. "Heeeeeeh~! Never better!"  
She looked at me for a bit and sighed softly. "Hey, where were you during the weekend? We all were worried. Cloud even left the bar looking for you at your house. Your mom wasn't there and neither were you." I gulped lightly and looked away. "I-I... It's...  
complicated." Darn it! I can't say it! WHY?! "You sure? You look a little pale. Are you okay, Aerith?" She asked, leaning closer to me in concern. I shrugged it off with another fake smile. "Y-Yeah! I'm fine! Really. Don't worry." The bell began to ring, causing us both to part ways. This is going to be a long day..  
Once inside my homeroom, I sauntered over to my seat, ignoring various stares from the Turks and trying to keep a smile on my face as I joined my friends in the back. Although, I felt similar stares coming from my friends. "Aerith? Um are you okay?  
You look really bad, girl." Zack asked me as I sat in my desk. I nodded. "Y-Yeah just a little tired is all. I stayed up late last night." "Really? Why's that?" Tifa asked, looking between me and Cloud. I followed her gaze to Cloud and felt a shiver run through me. His face showed concern but his eyes had such sadness within them. I was the one who looked horrible? What about Cloud? Why does he look like that? "I was busy...Um Cloud? What's wrong?" I asked him, looking into those deep blue eyes. He only stared back and then looked away slowly. Zack and Tifa just kept watching us until class started. Again, our class was to discuss the Prom coming up. But I couldn't pay attention. It wasn't until I felt a slip of paper pop next to my hand did I start to pay attention.  
Looking at the slip of paper, I noticed it was from Tifa.

Tifa: Okay, what's going on? Did you and Cloud have a fight? I don't get it. During the whole weekend he's been trying to get in touch with you. But you've been so distant! Did we do something wrong? Do you not like us anymore?

I looked over at her, seeing her sad smile towards me. She's trying to help. I WANT to tell you, Tifa. But I can't! None the less,  
I still replied with my own slip of paper.

Me: No! It's not like that, I swear! I wish I could tell you...but...I..I can't... It's like something is...forcing me not to.  
L-look, please don't ask me more about this. I feel bad enough about this. I'm trying to fix this little...problem of mine. I don't want to burden you.

Tifa frowned at my slip of paper and then wrote me back.

Tifa: Something is...forcing you not to? That doesn't make sense, Aerith. Although, I'm glad you're not holding some strange grudge against us. For a moment, I was thinking the Turks finally got to you. But, fine. I'll respect your word and leave you alone about it.

I smiled at her note and passed one more back.

Me: Thanks, Tifa. You're a great gal! Sorry to make you all worry.

It took a moment for me to receive another note back. Although, this time it wasn't from Tifa. The handwriting was different.

?: Aerith. Can you stay a little after homeroom? I want to talk to you about something.

I looked around to my friends to see Tifa pointing to Cloud. Looking over at him, I noticed that the note came from him. He wants to talk? I took a deep breath and nodded at him. I wonder what he wants to talk about?  
I did as Cloud said and waited for the bell to ring. Waiting impatiently as the reminder of students left the room, I sat still in my desk. Once we were alone, Cloud tapped my shoulder and I turned around to meet him face to face. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked, smiling at him. However he didn't return the smile. "Aerith... why did you go to Sephiroth's?" I gasped and broke my eye contact with him. H...How did he know? Most likely reading my mind, Cloud continued. "I followed you. I joined in the crowd at the Sector 7 station. But, that doesn't matter right now. Aerith.." He placed his hand upon mine gently, forcing me to look into his eyes once again. The sad look was gone. He now wore a loving and caring look towards me. My lips quivered as a tear began to roll down my cheek. "Cloud...I-I'm so sorry...I...I can't tell you...I don't know why but I just...Can't..." His eyes instantly turned cold. "What did he do to you? WHY did you go alone? Why didn't you just CALL me?!" I gasped and backed away in my seat. Noticing my fear, Cloud blinked and grunted before grabbing his bag, standing up and leaving me alone in our homeroom.  
W..What was that? It was like he was angry but...so hurt? I can't stand this... I HAVE to talk to Sephiroth.. I HAVE to end this!

~~~~~~~~~ Normally, I'd be in the park with my friends during lunch. But I had something else to do. I HAVE to fix this. Now. As soon as the bell rang for lunch, I parted away from my friends and instead headed straight for the teacher's lounge on the top floor.  
After finally reaching the lounge, I knocked on the door lightly. After waiting for a few minutes, the door opened to reveal a man with medium-long black hair, completely dressed in black suit and tie. His hair was slicked back and pulled into a low ponytail.  
I think Yuffie takes his class. His name is Mr. Reeve. Since he opened the door for me, he looked at me with a stern stare. "Yes?"  
He asked with a monotone voice. Yuffie must have been right. He doesn't seem as interesting as most people would think.  
I bowed a little in respect and smiled kindly to him. "Um hello, Mr. Reeve. I'm Aerith. Um I was wondering if Sep-...  
M-Mr. Sephiroth is in here?" "Let her in, Reeve." Sephiroth's voice spoke from behind Mr. Reeve, causing my heart to beat within me. Calm down, girl. You can do this. "A-Actually, I'd like to speak to you alone, i-if that's okay?" I asked with a quivvering voice. A soft chuckle could be heard, as well as the sound of something being set down. A coffee cup, maybe? None-too-soon, my math instructor finally appeared before me after Mr. Reeve had retreated back into the lounge, shutting the door behind him. Now,  
it was only just me and Sephiroth in the hall. No one else.  
"How may I help you, Aerith?" Sephiroth asked, leaning against the wall. He was looking directly at me again. That same stare I felt back in his apartment. NO! Don't think about that! Remember what you're here for! I took a hesitant breath before speaking. "M-Mr. Sephiroth, I needed to talk to you abou-." "No honorifics, Aerith. Remember?" I blushed lightly in embarrassment from his words. I looked away nervously and nodded slowly. "Y-yes...A-anyway...I...Sephiroth..I don't feel comfortable about what happened at your apartment." I looked up at him, noticing his frown from the side of my eyes. He sighed softly and shook his head.  
"We didn't do anything, Aerith. All we did, was become closer as a teacher and his precious student." I gulped at his compliment.  
My heart beated once again. I took a step back and looked around, hoping someone could be near. But there was no one in my sight.  
I took another deep breath before continuing. "That's what I mean, Sephiroth! You and I shouldn't even be this close! I-I care about someone else. I want to be close to him. I-It was my mistake to come to your place. I-I..I refuse to c-continue this any longer..!" My voice kept shaking while I spoke. I didn't sound confident. I sounded terrified. It wasn't my words and confronting him that scared me. It was more of what was he going to say or do after I confronted him?  
Sephiroth didn't speak. He just stood there, listening. After I had finished my nervous speech, he sighed once more and lifted himself off of the wall. He prowled closer to me as I backed away once again. Just like in his apartment, he cornered me into a wall. My heart was racing by now. So many thoughts had run through my mind. My eyes scanned the floor in fear with each step he took. But once he had stood right in front of me, his kind and soft stare had turned cold, even more so than my boyfriend's,  
"S-Sephiroth?.." He's mad. He must be mad! B-but I was just being honest! I don't like this strange side of him! I shouldn't have gone to his place the other day. I wish I could have asked one of my friends to come up here with me. To protect me. "Who told you to say this to me, Aerith? Hm? Was it...Cloud?" His eyes sparked as he smirked upon mentioning that name. Again, my body froze.  
Why is it that every time I hear him say Cloud's name...my body moves by his command? Am I under some sort of spell or something?  
"You don't truly wish to leave this beautiful thing we have...do you, Aerith?" He asked me, tracing a lone finger down my cheek lightly. My skin crawled with his touch. I felt like a cactus was groping my skin. My heart cringed in pain, in complete fear, yet my body just stood there. My eyes relaxed...no not relaxed...it felt more like..I was eager..I-I am eager? I-I don't WANT him! NO!  
Not my math instructor!  
*DING DING DONG DONG*  
The bell rang, letting us know lunch was ending. Sephiroth pulled away from me slowly, his smirk still playing on his face,  
"Come to my place again tonight. That is an order, Aerith. And I don't mind if you skip my class again. You may continue. Now, go to your friends." He spoke before returning to the teacher's lounge. I stood against the wall shaking. W...why?...Why can't this stop? I tried! I really did! But why didn't this work?! HOW is he keeping control over me?! "Miss Aerith?" A voice broke me from my thoughts, causing me to look to my right. The voice belonged to Vincent. Oh God. How long was he standing there? He looked from the teacher's lounge, then back to me. He held out his hand to me. "May I have a word with you?" I gasped as a soft sob began to flow from my throat. Sensing my fear, he quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me to the nearby stairway. Seeing as how lunch had just ended, students were still hanging around in the lower halls. We had enough time to speak and had no fear of distractions.  
"Aerith.. I am sorry but I was watching you from over here the entire time. When you left our friends at the park, I could tell there was tension between you and Cloud. For a moment I believed you two had a fight. Yet, I am relieved to have followed you.  
Although, I'm not relieved to know this has something to do with Sephiroth..." I gulped at his words and looked away. He followed me? Was it that obvious? Vincent placed a hand on my shoulder, relaxing me a little. "Aerith. It's okay. You can speak to me...  
Well, okay. I understand that you 'can't'. Tifa told us that something is going on with you, but you just 'can't say it'. She had shown us your letter." He waited for me to calm down before continuing. "Since I saw everything, I'm starting to understand more.  
He's using you, Aerith. You know that, yes?" I nodded quickly. YES! Oh my God! Vincent! You're the greatest! You understand! I'm so glad! He smiled warmly at me but then frowned again. "He's able to control your actions... How is that possible?" He asked, more to himself rather than to me. "Aerith...I'm going to help as best as I can. Sephiroth may be able to control you and prevent you from explaining everything to us. However, that is not so with me. I will not hesitate to speak with the rest of our friends about this. Do you understand?"  
My eyes grew wide at his suggestion. I shook my head back and forth in fear. No! Not that! Everyone will be mad at me! They were the ones who told me not to go but I still did! And not only that...but Cloud must hate me for this. He knew I went there.  
He followed me. He MUST hate me.. "Aerith.." Vincent called for me, making me look up at him with tear-filled eyes. I blinked once,  
letting my tears finally flow down my cheeks. Sensing my sadness, Vincent pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me in a hug.  
He just held me there, even as the tardy bell began to ring. Neither of us cared about the bell. He just let me cry into his chest.  
Vincent is a good friend. Truly. After another few minutes of quiet sobs, Vincent pulled away gently and helped wipe the tears from my eyes. "I must tell them, Aerith. I know you don't want me to, but this is what friends do. Understand?" I nodded as a soft hiccup escaped from my mouth. "W-what...should I do, Vincent?" I sobbed once more. He took a moment to think before answering.  
"...I...hate to say this...But I think you should continue doing as Sephiroth says. I'm not sure about Cloud, but I promise to keep an eye on you. I also live in Sector 1. Not in the same apartment, but I do live near there. I will be watching and if anything goes wrong, I will come to get you out of it." I looked at him with hope in my eyes. "R-Really?! V-Vincent! You're the greatest!"  
I cheered as I hugged him close. He chuckled lightly, patting my back softly. "Thank you for your kind words, Aerith. But I believe we should go to our designated classes. Ah, and if you are going to skip your math class, you may come to my class, if you'd like.  
Or you could join Zack and Cloud in the detention. He may be in a foul mood right now, but just give him a nice hug. I'm sure it'd bring that smile back to his face." I smiled at Vincent. Now I can see why Yuffie fell for him. "Thank you, Vincent."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Here I am again, standing in front of the Detention door. I gulped nervously as I held my book bag to my chest. I could hear Zack and Cloud arguing over some zombie game they were playing. Something about a 'T-Virus'? I'm not sure. I looked around the cemented hallway and sighed softly. Just give him a hug? Is that really all I need to do? Vincent didn't see the cold and lonely look he gave me. It was like I had hurt him so much. How is a hug suppose to fix THAT? "Aerith?" I jumped, startled by Tifa's voice. She had tapped me on the shoulder and smiled at my reaction. "Yeesh, girl. Jumpy much?" I sighed softly at her words as she laughed at me. "Come on. The guys are teaming up on another Resident Evil game." She pulled me along with her inside of the room. Once inside, Zack laughed as he pulled some kind of melee attack on a zombie while Cloud looked over at us from his seat.  
Where did he get that can of beer? I looked over at Cid, who was also holding a can of beer. Great role model.  
I took my seat next to Cloud and looked over at the screen. Zack was grabbing all sorts of bullets and skill points from the deceased enemies. I took a deep breath and opened my bag, grabbed a text book and just stared at it for a moment before Cloud began to speak to me. "...Not going to Sephiroth's class today?" His words stung my heart. I looked over at him with a sad look in my eyes. How could he have that tone? None the less, I shook my head at him and smiled. "I wanted to spend time with you." I meant it. And he knew it too. I could tell by the soft blush that grew on his face before he broke our eye contact by looking away. I noticed that Tifa had decided to sit with her boyfriend up in the front, closer to the TV and Cid was laughing at Zack's gaming skills. This was probably the best time for me to patch things back up with my own boyfriend. I'm tired of all of this awkwardness.  
Taking a deep breath, I moved my seat closer to Cloud's, earning myself a curious stare from him. "What are you doing?" He asked. I shrugged and closed my book. I looked back into his blue eyes. "I'm sorry for everything, Cloud. Really. I..I hate that I can't tell you all about it... But Vincent can tell you. It's...difficult to explain. I...I hope you can forgive me, Cloud."  
He bit his lip and glared at his desk. "...Why does HE know what's going on?... Why can't you tell me?.." I gulped, wanting to take all of his pain away. I placed a hand on his softly. He jolted a bit and looked at me in shock. "Cloud..I don't like what I'm doing.  
I ...I'm not...me when I'm with him." I sighed, aggravated at my own choice of words. "How can I explain?..." I mumbled. He just watched me silently. It wasn't until I heard more gunshots from the TV that an idea came to my mind. Why am I hesitating around him? I KNOW how I feel about him. And he needs to hear it too.  
I took another hesitated deep breath before letting it all out. "Cloud. I'm in love with you." I felt my face heat up as I spoke each word with confidence. I watched him turn red as well. He looked so flustered, looking around his desk, to the floor,  
to Zack and Tifa, and then back to me. It was actually really cute seeing him look so nervous. "A-Aerith..." Cloud said my name gently, gazing into my green eyes before he took a soft breath and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I blushed madly and was about to kiss him back but got interrupted by our 'dear' friends cheering loudly at us. We both pulled away instantly, blushing like a red tomato. "WOO HOO! YEAAAAAAH FINALLY~!" They cheered, causing us to finally laugh together. I looked back at Cloud, feeling his kiss lingering on my lips. Does he forgive me? I sure hope so. I'm glad though. I feel like a heavy weight is finally lifted off of my shoulders. Vincent is going to keep an eye on me. And Cloud forgives me! I just need to find a way out of this mess with my teacher. Hopefully Vincent will be able to help? That'd be great!

~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Back again, I see." The female at the front desk said to me as I entered the main entrance to the apartments in Sector 1.  
This is only my second time being here and already I seem to have a reputation with this lady. Her name is Megan. Although, her attitude isn't as bright as her name. She barely looks at her customers and usually focuses on her nails or some cosmetics magazine.  
Today, she seemed interested in re-coloring her fake nails with some putrid neon yellow nail polish. Honestly, the color did NOT suit her AT ALL. It was hideous to me. But, I kept my thoughts to myself and instead merely smiled at the preoccupied woman. "Um yes. Is Mr.-" "Upstairs. He's waiting on you." She interrupted me, squinting her eyes at her middle finger. I nodded lightly and walked to the elevator. I can pretty much guess that it'll only be me who he is expecting. Considering how last time, no other student came to join the 'group study', it's best to assume that it'll just be me with him.  
I was right to assume. When I appeared at Sephiroth's apartment door, I knocked and waited patiently for him to grant me access. Knowing that this meeting of ours most likely had nothing to do with school, I kept my book bag at home with my text book.  
I wore a similar outfit to what I had last time, except instead of a skirt, I wore a simple pair of black yoga pants. I made sure I kept my purse with me. It held my cell phone in the front pocket. If anything went wrong, I would try to run and call Vincent.  
Taking a deep breath as I heard the door unlock, I tightened my grip on my purse strap and forced a smile to grace my face. Once he had unlocked the door, Sephiroth opened it to reveal him, dressed in natural shirt and pants (thank God), smirking at my arrival.  
"Perfect timing, Aerith."  
I felt my heart beat softly as he welcomed me into his home. I looked around, confirming the fact that it was just us. My eyes scanned over to the windows hesitantly. 'Vincent..Are you watching nearby?' I gulped at my thoughts but then gasped as Sephiroth placed a hand on my shoulder. "Relax, Aerith." I nodded lightly upon his command and then looked up at him. "What did you need me for?" He chuckled lightly and stood in front of me. He placed a finger to his chin, pondering to himself as he examined me closely. This felt weird. Why is he analyzing me? It was like he was searching for something. "Cloud." He spoke to me,  
causing that same feeling within me. It forced me to slouch my purse to my side, my body stood still and my eyes focused upon his.  
I watched his smirk grow slowly before he chuckled once more. He walked around me, examining every detail of my body. "Most interesting, Aerith. I knew this would be easy, but for his name to be the trigger?" Trigger? What is he talking about?  
Before I could put my thoughts into spoken words, Sephiroth returned to my front with his arms crossed. "Let's test my theory, shall we?" I raised an eye brow, confused. "Aerith. Stand to my left." My head nodded and my body moved slowly to his left.  
Once in place, my eyes returned to meet his, awaiting my next command. Yet my own mind was flustered. What is going on with me?!  
It's like I'm some sort of robot! And what's this 'trigger' he spoke of? "Heh. Most amusing." He spoke more to himself rather than to me. This is humiliating. I feel like some kind of test subject to be admired by crazy scien... Oh my God... I..Is that what this is? Some kind of experiment to control people?! This is not good. Not at all! HOW can I get Cloud and Vincent to help?!  
I doubt I'll even be able to tell our principal about this. "Pay attention, Aerith. Your mind is wandering." I gasped and bit my quivering lip. I didn't notice Sephiroth had moved closer to me. He was too close! I could feel his breath. He smelled like some kind of hot pepper. What did he eat? Hot tamales?  
"Ease your mind, Aerith. Listen to my voice. Now, repeat after me. My master is Sephiroth. I belong only to him." He commanded. My heart twisted in disgust. N-No! I don't want to be controlled! I don't belong to him! "Repeat my words, Aerith."  
My lips quivered as I gulped in fear. I shut my eyes, wishing for all of this to end. "Hmph. Resisting me, Aerith? How brave of you." I felt his breath against my neck. I gasped, opening my eyes in shock. What is he..? I looked around me, until I finally found a mirror hanging on the wall. In the mirror, Sephiroth was standing behind me. His face was buried in my long hair, his breath cascaded down my neck. His hands rested on my waist, pulling me closer to him. I could feel his chest on my back. It sent shivers through my body. "Say it, Aerith. Or do I have to tell your dear Cloud?"  
I gulped and fought against the intense feeling. I hate this! I want to leave! Vincent, you're near, right?! Get me OUT!  
Sighing against my ear, it took a moment before Sephiroth grabbed my hair and yanked on my ponytail. It caused me to shriek in pain. What kind of person pulls a girl's hair?! I looked up, seeing his face loom over me. His eyes bore into me, staring at me with a fierce frozen chill to his eyes. I gulped again as another shiver roamed in my body. "Submit to me, Aerith. Who is your master? Who do you belong to?" He spoke with a low growl. My heart felt like it was trying to jump out of my chest and run away.  
I-I have to say something or else he'll hurt me again. But...But I don't want to submit to him. I want to run! I want to be free!  
I took one more hesitant breath before speaking. "...C..Cloud.." I whimpered my true lover's name as I blinked, letting my tears flow onto my cheeks. "Tch." Sephiroth scoffed before slapping my tear dripped cheeks, causing me to fall to the floor.  
"You need more discipline. You shouldn't...ever...say his name around me, Aerith. Let this be your first warning, my pet."  
Sephiroth said, getting ready to grab onto my face once again. However we both stopped our movements as a flash interrupted us. I gasped, looking in the direction of the flash. What was that? A light bulb, maybe? Although, Sephiroth didn't seem to think the same. He pulled me up by the collar of my shirt and pushed me toward the front door. "I'll let this one slide. Just this once,  
Aerith. But remember, I AM your master. No one will change that. Not even that child, Cloud." I whimpered once more before he pushed me out into the hallway. "Until next time, my pet." He said with a viscous smirk before closing the door and locking it.  
I stood in the hallway, confused and hurt. My head was killing me and I think a few strands of my hair had begun to fall out.  
I looked around the empty hall and slowly made my way to the elevator. What do I do now?

~~~~~~~~~~~~ What am I going to do now? Looking at the clock on my cell phone, I noticed it was only 19 minutes after 8. I had left home around 6 and made it to Sector 1 around 7:30. I didn't stay long, it seems. I don't know why, but I felt so...sad...abandoned.  
Why? Sephiroth was controlling me until he demanded for me to repeat his words. He pulled my hair, for crying out loud! And then he kicks me out?! WHY do I feel like a lost puppy who only wants her master's affection?! I keep just wanting someone to hold me.  
To caress my shoulder and pull me into a warm and loving embrace. Why do I imagine..Sephiroth? Sighing softly to myself, I glance around my surroundings. After being kicked out from the apartment building, I had roamed around the dank streets of Sector 1 top plate. Seeing as how late it was getting, most of the street lights have dimmed down. There were only a select few of people walking around. There was the smell of oil lingering in the air, making me feel sick to my stomach. I ended up sitting at the curb of a cigar shop. The shop was closed, luckily. I didn't want to walk inside and smell all of that smoke floating around. Groaning lightly, I held my knees up to my chest and buried my face into my legs gently. "What do I do...?" I mumbled to myself, not even noticing someone approaching me. "Miss Aerith?"  
"Eh?!" I look up in shock and instantly felt relief wash over me. "V-Vincent!" I cried out his name in sheer happiness.  
I was so happy, I jumped up from the pavement I sat on and simply jumped into his arms in a friendly hug. "I'm so glad you're here!"  
He seemed shocked and nervous about my hug because he only patted my shoulders lightly. "A-ah, Miss Aerith. I'm glad to have found you still here as well but...may you please release me? I'm not...use to hugs. It's difficult enough to keep Yuffie from jumping on me every time I see her." He looked away, embarrassed. I pulled away, finally noticing his nervous gestures, and I think I even saw a hint of red on his cheeks. "Sorry. I'm just so happy you're here." I said with a silly grin before I gasped in realization.  
"Vincent! Did you see? Tell me what you saw! Did you hear him? Please tell me you were near!" I nodded at my worrisome speech.  
He placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. "Do not worry. I will you tell you everything. But first, we must leave this area. It's not a good idea for a lady such as yourself to roam these streets this late. Come. I'll take you to my apartment."  
I nodded in agreement and followed behind him as he led me to a different building nearby.  
I'm quite shocked, honestly. After all of the things Yuffie has imagined about Vincent's place, I never imagined it to be this...comfortable. If Sephiroth's place was all metallic blues, Vincent's was definitely the opposite. It was like stepping into a cozy cottage in the mountainside. He had many wooden crafts and furniture throughout the rooms. The main colors I was were dark greens and red. There was even a lingering scent of apple cinnamon in the air. It was perfectly beautiful in here! Vincent must have noticed my stunned gaze because he chuckled gently as he closed the door behind us. "Make yourself at home, Miss Aerith.  
Would you like something to drink? I have many herbal teas." I blinked at his politeness. "Vincent...your home. It's absolutely stunning!" I said, sitting down on his dark green couch. Wooaaaah is this thing made of crushed leather? It's sooooooo comfy! I'm jealous! Vincent chuckled again as he returned with a warm cup of tea. He handed it to me, which I accepted gleefully.  
Taking a seat across from me, Vincent had held up a camera and sat it onto a glass table that sat in between us. I looked at the camera and then back to him. "What's that for?" I asked. He took a sip of his tea and sighed. "Unfortunately, I couldn't hear anything from where I hid myself. However, I did have that camera. Yuffie gave it to me a few weeks ago. She's been teaching me how to use it. Luckily, I was able to get two shots. Although, I don't understand how to turn off the flash. If I had known,  
I could have been able to get a better shot of him hurting you like that..." I frowned at his explanation and found myself shivering at the memory of his hands and cold eyes. I looked to my warm cup of tea and saw my sad reflection bouncing off of the dark watery drink. I sighed softly and took a sip of my drink. Hey, this actually tastes nice! Honey and vanilla? Mmm. "Miss Aerith... I'm sorry he did that to you. But why did he react that way? Is there really nothing you can tell me?" I shook my head slowly. Silence wafted between us. "Aerith...I must tell the others about this. You know this...right?" "Vincent.. What can you tell me about Professor Hojo?" I asked, looking at him curiously.  
"Hojo? Why? Did you speak about him with Sephiroth?" I shook my head at his question. "No. But I feel like he has some connection to all of this. You said to Zack and Cloud that my master and Hojo have something to do with materia, right? What do you mean about that?" Vincent stayed silent at my question and instead of answering me, he focused on something else. "Master?"  
I gasped and looked away in shame. I-I said that? Did I really just say that?! "Aerith.. do you think of him as your-." "NO!"  
I held my hands, one with my cup still in my hand, over my ears. I shook uncontrollably in fear. It's coming again. Sephiroth's voice. Telling me to repeat his words. To give my complete will to his whim. "Aerith, please. You have to tell me. If not through open speech, can you try through writing something?" I shook my head again. "Y-You saw the notes Tifa and I passed to each other.  
I can't...I can't say...anything." I said as tears began to fall once more. Vincent placed his cup onto the table and then reached over for mine. I let him take my cup, sat it down on the table next to his, and then sat next to me on the couch. He placed a hand on my shoulder lightly. His hand was warm and soothing. Soon enough, I began to calm down.  
I needed to think. Okay, Aerith. Get the facts straight. So, Sephiroth is able to control me. But how?! He uses Cloud's name as a trigger of some sorts. He wants me to confirm that he is my master. That I belong...to him. I don't get it.. Why must I obey him? Why can't I tell any of my friends?! I can't even write anything down in a note-... I gasp in realization. Vincent looked at me curiously as I gasped. "Aerith, what is it?" I looked over at him and smiled. "My diary. I wrote about him in my diary yesterday! As long as I don't 'know' you or anyone else reads it, I could keep writing about him in it! Would that work?" I asked him with such hope in my voice. Vincent took a moment to think and soon smiled. "It's worth a try. Are you sure you wouldn't mind someone to invade your privacy?" I smiled and began to laugh. "My privacy? I don't care! Hehe if this will help set me free from my master's grasp, then by all means! Invade my privacy!" Vincent smirked with praise as he grabbed his cup of tea. I mimicked his action and grabbed my own cup. We looked at each other for a moment before clinging both of our cups together in cheers. "Here's to your impending freedom, m'lady." 


	14. My Regretful Ways Lead me to

Fun Times At Shinra High!  
Chapter 14: My Regretful Ways Lead Me Into the Chilly Embrace

X/X/XX

Dear Diary,

I have to make something perfectly clear. Although, I probably have more questions than answers, I still have to at least TRY to explain. For over a week now, my math instructor, Sephiroth, has been calling me over to his place late at night. At first,  
it started with a simple task of joining a 'study group'. However, it's perfectly clear now that it was all a lie to lure me in.  
I had just gotten my progress report in the mail yesterday. I'm not failing math at all. I'm actually one of the top 5 students in the class. Yet, I've been skipping my math class for almost two months now. I'd only join the class, with my boyfriend Cloud,  
to take tests. Other than that, I'd stay in the Detention room, or sometimes I'd join Yuffie with studying in Vincent's, er excuse me 'Mr. Valentine's', class. Unfortunately though, I can't keep running away from Sephiroth forever.  
Every two or three nights a week, he'd either send a student to bring me to him during lunch, or he'd send me a text message to come see him. How did he get my phone number? I'm not sure. From the school records, perhaps? It doesn't matter, though.  
I CAN'T ignore him. Ever since that first night at his place, I can't ignore him at all. Oh! Don't get me wrong! Nothing happened that night that I wouldn't tell! Well, okay it's more difficult to explain. All that happened that first night, other than me studying to keep my grade up, was how he began to control me. I confronted him on how it was strange that I was the only student to arrive at his place. Although, he didn't seem to care about it at all. Instead, he invoked some sort of...control through my body. He held me by my waist, played with my hair and said Cloud's name. Once I heard my boyfriend's name, my body will instantly freeze. Any question or order Sephiroth demands from me, I will react willingly. But PLEASE understand! This ISN'T me! My body will move on its own but it's not me! My mind will race with so many thoughts but I can't act upon them! I've tried... But I can't.  
You don't know how weak I feel about this.  
Sephiroth has commanded me to never tell my friends of any of this. I can't speak it. I can't write it and show them. That is why I must write it in here, Diary. Because I know that most people would respect my privacy and never read through my diary.  
However, I write this today because I will allow my friends to read this. I will not be present to show them. They are free to read for themselves. Guys, this is for you:

To my friends:  
Please forgive me for everything. I know you must hate me for hiding such things from you. It was foolish of me to listen and have faith in Sephiroth. I'm so sorry. I don't know if you'll forgive me. But please hear me out. Sephiroth is controlling me.  
I don't know how. But, I remembered something that Vincent said when we first met him. Sephiroth and Hojo are working on something with materia, right? I'm not sure, but is it possible to control people with materia? I can't confront Sephiroth about this. I've tried. You can already tell that he's commanded me to keep silent about all of this. But there's another thing he's commanded of me. He demands I call him 'Master'. And he also wants me to confirm that I belong to him. I have repeated that he is my master,  
with deep regret.. Yet, for some reason, I just can't bring myself to say I belong to him. Maybe it's because I know that in my heart, I don't belong to him?  
There's one more thing, though I truly loathe to admit it. No matter if I'm in Sephiroth's presence or not, I always have this...feeling for him. I don't really know how to describe it. I guess if I were to use an example I'd say it's like...I'm an orphaned animal, begging to stay at her master's side. That's how I feel. I constantly want to be near him. It doesn't matter if deep down I fear him or if he hurts me again, like he did when he pulled my hair or slapped me. It doesn't even matter if I'm with the man I truly love. I hate myself for this...but I can't remove this lingering...desire...I have for Sephiroth. I pray to any God out there. I can only hope that this is just another bad side effect of being his stupid toy...  
OH! I almost forgot! There's one more important thing about how he controls me! Cloud. I don't know why, but every time he says Cloud's name, it activates everything. He called it a 'trigger'. I'm not sure what that means. But if he is involved in some weird scheme with Hojo, it might be possible that he's using some kind of materia to do all of this to me. I don't know if this will be any help, but please...help me, guys! I can't do this by myself! It's hard enough to keep my body under control. I want to be free from this. I don't want to be touched by him again. I don't like hearing his voice in my mind. I hate feeling his cold stare watching my every move. I hate this. Please, guys! Help me!

My prayers are with you.

~Aerith

I looked over my words in my diary over and over again. I hope this works. As long as I don't see them reading it, I'm not 'technically' telling anyone. Glancing over at my alarm clock, I noticed it was almost 11pm. I sighed softly before closing my diary and setting it on my desk next to my bed. After getting dressed and brushing my hair, I slipped into bed and turned off my light. I glanced over at my clock once more and frowned. 11:15. "Come on, sleep! I need to sleep..." I groaned lightly as I tossed and turned in my bed. Over and over I replayed my explanation in my diary. How will I get my friends to read my diary without me being here? I can't just hand it to them and walk away. Not only that, but I need to figure out a way to avoid my master. Maybe if I just ignore him at school and stay as close as possible to my friends, maybe it'll work? Oh, but what if he sends a student?  
Or messages me? I gulped at my thoughts and glanced to my phone. It had been so long since he's messaged me. Was master still mad?  
Will I be punished again? W-wait, why do I feel excited about that?! "UGH!" I covered my face with my pillow as I groaned aggressively.  
Someone free me from this!

"Yeesh, girl. Didn't you get ANY sleep last night?" Tifa asked me as we sat side by side on the train towards school. She,  
Zack and Cloud had all decided to join me on the train today. I bet 10 Gil it was Cloud's idea. Especially considering how he followed me on my first trip to my master's place. But I'm not mad about it. Actually I'm really glad they did this. I looked over at her and smiled softly. "Sorry. Yeah I didn't get much sleep last night. I was writing in my diary really late." Zack snorted a chuckle. "Aerith, you still keep a diary? You're, what? 16? And still use a diary? OW! What the hell, man?" He growled at Cloud,  
who punched his best friend's arm. Cloud in return rolled his eyes. "It's her own privacy, Zack. If she wants to use a diary, who are we to judge?" "Yeah, but we're her friends. She can tell us anything." Zack mumbled, rubbing his arm. I frowned and looked out the window, watching the various buildings pass by. I sat silently with my friends until we finally reached our school. I'm sorry,  
guys. I can't tell you anything yet.  
"What the heck?" Tifa and Zack both said as we stepped foot on the front entrance to our school. The whole school was surrounded by many scientists and cops. Most cops were blocking the entrance while some scientists stood around, holding clipboards of paper, or interviewing students. My friends and I looked around at the crowd. Why were these people here? Looking towards the entrance, I gasped silently as I noticed my master standing with a lanky scientist. The scientist was a man with long black hair,  
pulled in a low messy ponytail. It looked like he was losing his hair, because his hairline was receeding greatly. Looking at his name tag, I realized that the scientist was Professor Hojo. I looked to my friends as I hid behind my boyfriend. I tapped his shoulder lightly. He looked over at me with a confused look. "Aerith? What's wrong?" I gulped and lowered my head, cowering behind Cloud's shoulder. "...H..He's over there." "Huh?" Cloud followed my gaze and instantly his stare hardened. "..Sephiroth..Why the Hell is he here with Hojo?" Tifa shook her head. "I don't know but I think I'm more confused about who all of these scientists are.  
And what's with the cops anyway?" "Someone broke into the school last night, it would seem." Vincent's voice appeared beside us.  
Looking over at him, he stared at the scene before us with a grim look on his face. He sighed softly and looked over at me.  
"Good morning, Miss Aerith. You look like you need something to wake you up." I smiled warmly at his kind words. I shook my head at his proposal but kept my smile on my face. "Thanks, Mr. Valentine. But I think I'll be fine. Hey, I can understand the cops being here because of the break in, but why the scientists?" I asked him, looking back to the commotion. Vincent shook his head with another sigh. "Unfortunately, I have no idea. Yuffie wants to barge in and demand answers, but I've held her back." Tifa placed a hand on her hip and tilted her head at his explanation. "Really? How'd you do that?" She asked. Vincent barely blushed,  
looking away to our ninja friend, who was hanging upside down on a tree branch. Her hands were holding her blushing cheeks as she swung back and forth lightly from the branch. She looked so happy and giggly. Tifa and I giggled softly to each other. It's official: Vincent and Yuffie are DEFINITELY a thing!  
Zack and Cloud rolled their eyes as they both smirked at Vincent's reaction. I looked back to Vincent and noticed he was watching my master. I frowned as I noticed Sephiroth walking towards us. I bit my lip and held onto Cloud's sleeve lightly. Noticing my movements, both Cloud and Vincent shielded me from him. Soon enough, he approached us. "I take it you all have heard about our school's unfortunate dilemma?" I shook behind the two's figures. It's his voice again! Luckily, my friends paid no mind to me and focused their attention on my master. "Not our problem, man." Zack said, his arms crossed as he stood beside Cloud. Tifa stood behind him, holding my hand from behind Cloud's back. Her grip on my hand told me to keep quiet. I looked at each of my friends and felt a wave of protection surround me. My friends are the best! They don't even know what's going on between me and my master,  
yet they are still trying to protect me! I love them so much!  
From my view, I could see Sephiroth shake his head as he chuckled lowly. "There is no need for an attitude, Mr. Fair. I only come to you four to explain something to you. Due to our school's unfortunate events, all classes have been canceled for the day." Tifa gasped excitedly. "Woah! Seriously?! No school?!" Another chuckle came from my master as he nodded. "Yes. I hope you all have a nice three-day weekend." He said before turning away. Although, he stopped walking for a moment to turn back towards us.  
"Ah I almost forgot. Have any of you seen Ms. Gainsborough?" "What's it to you? We have no class today, right? She's probably at home." Cloud asked, glaring holes at my master. I could feel the tension between the two again. "I am merely concerned for her,  
Mr. Strife. Is there a problem with me caring for my best student?" Cloud scoffed at his remark but Sephiroth only shrugged it off with another chuckle. "Very well. I shall leave you be, then. Have a nice day, Mr. Fair. Ms. Lockheart. Mr. Valentine..." He smirked before turning away. "Cloud." And then he left back to the school. Leaving his voice to activate that fearful control throughout me once again.  
"Well, then. What should we do since school's out for the day?" Zack asked, twirling his bag at his side. Tifa held up her hand in excitement. "Oh! I know! Let's go to Seventh Heaven! I bet I can finally beat your score, Cloud!" Cloud stayed silent,  
however. He was watching me. I could feel his stare. But it's not my fault! Really! I can't help it when my master says your name!  
I feel so ashamed deep down, but seeing as how my master spoke the 'magic word', my body didn't portray the same emotion as my heart did. I was literally watching Sephiroth with a lingering, longing, full of want and need, gaze. My body craved him. My body wanted to be right by his side. Yet my heart told me 'No!'. I knew this wasn't right. And I knew Cloud was hurt more than I. I couldn't even force myself to look at my own boyfriend! However, I did blink and gasp silently as I heard Vincent whisper something to my boyfriend. "If you want to help her, keep her far away from him as possible, Cloud. You know she's under some strange spell with that man, right? If you love her, protect her." My heart fluttered by the words I heard from Vincent. Thank you so much,  
Vincent! You're the best!  
I felt Cloud's hand wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him. "Aerith. Aerith!" I gasp and my eyes slowly disconnected from my master to lazily gaze at my boyfriend. "..Ah?" Was my reply. He frowned at me with concern before kissing me softly in front of everyone, earning various whistles and cheers from nearby students. I blinked and blushed madly. "C-Cloud! N-Not here!"  
I gasped and turned away, towards my friends, in embarrassment. I covered my blushing face but I knew he was smirking proudly.  
"Come on. Let's go to Tifa's." I nodded as he led me and the gang to the train station. I noticed Yuffie had joined in our fray,  
along with Vincent at her side. Well at least I don't have to deal with my Wutai test today.

~~~~~~~~~~ "I'm shocked, Tifa! I didn't know you knew how to bar tend like this." I sat at the bar in Seventh Heaven, watching Tifa mix up drinks as if she were a magician. There were so many drinks she made, most drank by Cloud and Zack. I wonder if I should be worried if they get drunk too fast? Seeing as how Yuffie wasn't allowed by her father to bring her Sake to my pool party, I never had the chance to see how Cloud acts when he's drunk. So far he's had 3 shots of Vodka, I think it was. I wasn't sure. It was clear but stank to high Heaven! Although, most alcoholic beverages stank. Tifa laughed at my astounded gaze at her magical fingertips.  
"It's easy once you get use to it. I can't teach ya, if you'd like." She winked at me playfully. I giggled and shook my head.  
"Thanks but no thanks. I'm fine with what I know to make. But, are you sure it's okay to just give us these drinks like this?  
Barret isn't even here today. He's at Marlene's school, right?" She nodded as she poured me some kind of colorful drink. I hope she didn't put too much alcohol into it. Tifa nodded at me. "Yup. She has one of those 'bring your parents' days. I think this time he has to introduce what he does at work." I sweat dropped at the thought of him entering a children's class room. He's probably trying so hard not to curse. "Uh, Tifa? What about his arm?" She stopped mixing my drink and blinked at me. "Oh..shit.  
I forgot about that!" We both stared at each other before breaking into laughter. "Ohhh man! He's going to be screwed!" She laughed.  
"Shiiiit!" Zack shouted as he kicked the pinball machine. "How the hell are you cheating, man?!" Cloud, smirking, continued beating his old score. The two boys have been playing that thing for hours! Tifa had given it a few tries, but only succeeded in passing Zack's score. I tried too but I'm in 7th place on the score board. But I don't care about the high score. I only played it for the fun of it. Somehow, my skills are better than Zack's but I still can't get the better score. Hehe oh well. "It's not my fault you suck, man. I thought you were going to be the king at this game? Keep this up and Aerith will beat you." Cloud said with a taunting smirk. I blushed a bit as I watched him. Woah, he has a sexy smirk when he's intimidating like that. "You're blushing, Aerith." I blushed more at Tifa's words.  
She giggled as I glared at her but then I looked to the drink and blinked curiously. "What is that anyway?" I asked. She placed a cute little pink umbrella on the rim of the glass and handed the colorful drink to me. "Sex on the Beach!" I looked at her with wide eyes before laughing nervously. "Um, what?"She laughed at my expression as pushed it closer to me. "Don't worry. I don't have much alcohol in it. Trust me, it shouldn't make you drunk. You won't even taste the alcohol. But don't drink it too fast.  
It's cold and I wouldn't want you to get brain freeze." I nodded slowly before taking a sip of the colorful concoction. My eyes grew wide as I took a sip. "A-Amazing! Is that pinapple? And orange? Or is that coconut? OH! I taste strawberry!" I smiled at the lovely taste. She nodded at my beaming gesture. "Haha! I'm glad you like it! I'll make you a virgin strawberry diaquri later. I figured you'd like something fruity." She winked at me before joining Zack at the pinball machine.  
I couldn't help but continue smiling at the beverage she made. It looked like a sunset and taste like a fruit bowl. But something about it was bothering me. "I don't get it. Why is it called a 'Sex on the Beach'?" "Because of the sexual desire it creates for people at the beach." Cloud's voice whispered against the back of my neck, causing me to gasp and fall out of my chair.  
I look up at him from the floor, my face completely flushed red. I noticed a hint of red lined along his cheeks, but it didn't look like he was embarrassed about something. I blinked, realizing that he must be... "D-Drunk?" He smirked at my reaction and kneeled down to help me up. I accepted his hand, but he didn't pull me back onto my seat. No, no. Instead, he pulled me into a deep kiss.  
"M-MM?!" I squeaked in surprise at his sudden movements. My blush grew as I felt his tongue glide over my top lip slowly.  
"Mmm... Aerith.. You taste like strawberries." I gulped as my heart skipped a beat. o-oh my God. He's WAY drunk! I tried looking away to find help from Tifa, but it seemed that she was gone! Did she go down stairs with Zack?! WHY?!  
"It's just us, Aerith. Is that okay?" Cloud asked, looking at me with innocent blue eyes. Again, my heart skipped a beat.  
I felt like I was going to faint if I kept staring at him like this! I-I've got to get him to relax and drink some water or coffee!  
I placed a hand on his chest and tried pushing him away gently. "C-Cloud, honey? H-How about you just take a seat and I'll get you some coffee, okay?" He puckered his lips in a small pout, sending yet another heart beat to rush through my body. Oh. My. God.  
Stop it, Cloud! Ignoring my words, he instead moved closer to me, his eyes looking from my lips to my eyes. He chuckled mischievously before kissing me again. "C-Cloud!" "Shh.. I'm not going to hurt you, Aerith." I gasped at his words. I feel ashamed.  
Once he said those words, it wasn't my boyfriend that I saw kissing me. It was Sephiroth. Shrieking lightly in fear, I pushed myself away from my boyfriend and turned away from him. "...A..Aerith.." I looked over at him and felt like I should cry. He looked so hurt. "...C-Cloud, I-." "It's Sephiroth again... Isn't it?" His words stung as I looked to the ground. I bit my lip quietly.  
I heard him sigh as he pushed himself off of the ground. I heard his footsteps come closer to me and finally saw his hand held out to me. I looked up at him with a worried look. "...I'm going to fix this. I don't know what he's done to you. But I'll fix it. I promise." My eyes watered before I crashed my lips against his. I felt him hold me in a loving embrace. Cloud. I'm such trouble,  
aren't I? I hope you can forgive me. After our long kiss, we just stood there in each others embrace. I felt soothed by his heartbeat. Wait a second. Something is missing. "Ah, Cloud? Where are Vincent and Yuffie?"

"Okay okay! It's on! Ahem. This is Detective Yuffie Kisaragi on the mission labeled 'the Mystery of Aerith Gainsborough and her weird attraction to that smug fuck Sephiroth'!" "That is the most repulsive title for such a ridiculous game you're playing, Yuffie." "OH hush, Vinny! This isn't a game! It's important to record this AND we're doing this for our dear friend!  
Now stop being so defensive and hold the camera for me while I get us into her place!" "*sigh* I wish you'd stop calling me that.."  
Joined together in a tag team, Yuffie and Vincent had abandoned their friends in Sector Seven and instead trailed behind towards Aerith's home in Sector Five. Seeing as how her mother was not at home, the cute cottage had been locked. Vincent held the camera pointed at Yuffie as she dabbled with the lock using a hairpin. "Aaaaand there we go!" She turned towards the camera and winked.  
"Sorry, girl! You didn't leave us a key!" She giggled as she opened the door and turned on the living room light. Vincent followed behind her. "Remember why we're here, Yuffie. Aerith said she wrote it in her diary. It's most likely in her bedroom." Yuffie nodded at her partner's words and led them both up the stairs.  
Once they entered the room, Yuffie rushed over to the desk beside the bed in excitement. "Score! That was easy. I hope she didn't lock it." Yuffie held up the small red book towards the camera. 'Aerith's Diary' was printed on the red cover in shimmering gold letters. The book wasn't too big. Enough to house over a thousand secrets, if possible. It looked like there was a bookmark as well. A little pink satin ribbon placed in a safe spot between the pages. Aerith had used this book recently. Vincent looked over to his ninja friend and nodded. "Open it. She wouldn't have left it locked for us. She gave us this opportunity." Yuffie gulped lightly before popping open the lock with ease and began skimming through the pages.  
"Pheew. She's got some nice cursive. Okay, lets see. Awww hehe she's been writing about Cloud a lot, Vinny." "Yuffie..."  
Vincent warned her as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah. We're looking for stuff on Sephiroth. Okay. Hmmm.. Woah. I found it. She left us a note, Vinny!" Yuffie exclaimed with soft excitement that quickly turned to sadness as she read the note to herself.  
Looking up at her older friend, Yuffie's face turned a slight shade paler. "Vinny... Cloud's...not going to like this." "Let me see." Vincent took the book and held it up for him, and the camera, to see her entire entry. Vincent's stare hardened at the book.  
"Yuffie, send a message to Cloud. Tell him to keep Aerith with him at all times." Yuffie nodded and quickly began typing on her phone. "Aerith... She's an experiment for Sephiroth. What does he intend to do with her?" Vincent mumbled into the camera as he slowly returned the diary to its rightful place. "Crud! Vinny, his phone is turned off!" Vincent sighed at Yuffie's words and turned the camera towards the door. "Then we must hurry. If Aerith is truly under Sephiroth's control, she might be trying to reach him at all costs."  
Back at the Seventh Heaven, Tifa was down in the hidden room with her boyfriend. They were locked in a lustful embrace on the white table. Zack towered over his girlfriend, kissing her neck softly which caused her to giggle loudly. "Haha! Zack,  
your lips are cold!" "Nnn warm them up then, sexy." Was his reply as he continued placing shivers on her skin. Unfortunately for the two lovebirds, Tifa's phone began playing her ringtone loudly. A groan escaped from Zack's throat as Tifa pushed him off of her to reach her phone. "Y-Yeah, hello? This is Tifa Lockheart. Yuffie? ugh girl you have horrible timing..." Tifa slowly began to sit up on the table as she listened to her friend on the phone. "W-what?! Zack!" She looked over to her boyfriend with a fearful look. "Zack, where are Aerith and Cloud?" "Huh? Why?" He asked, sitting up next to her. "We need to get them! Something is wrong with Aerith! Zack, did Cloud tell you where he was going to take her?" "Uh I think they went to that park in the Sector One plate..." Zack replied slowly as he became to understand the situation. "Shit! Sephiroth?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Our trip to the park up on the top plate was longer than usual it seemed. Well, to me at least. I knew Cloud was driving faster than normal but I just felt like it took forever. I wanted to be there already. But, not for the scenery or to be embraced by my boyfriend. It's because my body knows that the park is just above my master's domain. Ugh listen to that. 'my master's domain'? What's come over me?! I hate myself for this! And what's worse, I can't even properly kiss my own boyfriend without seeing my master in his place! How can we end this? I felt my own body tense as I saw our upcoming turn towards Sector One. My heart skipped a beat when another flash of my master's smirk blew across my mind. I tugged my fingers on Cloud's jacket, earning myself a temporary glance from my boyfriend. He's worried about me. I know he is. But I bet he's the one who's more hurt by my own actions. Will he ever forgive me for this?  
Finally, we made it to our spot in the park. Cloud parked his motorcycle to the side before leading me to our tree. Despite my body wanting to act on its own again, my heart still yearns for the beauty of our spot. I always felt so protected and at ease here. But for some reason this time was different. Tonight, I sat on the branch, looking out to the horizon with a frown on my face.  
My eyes kept drifting towards the city near us. My body shook as if it were in an unnatural environment. My heart, however, wanted to scream. To force my body to relax and enjoy my moment with Cloud. But my body wouldn't listen. Cloud must have brought me here in hopes to calm me down. I can only pray in my heart that his idea works.  
I felt Cloud's arms wrap around me from behind. He pulled me closer to his body and forced my head to rest on his chest.  
If I was in control, I'd be blushing madly with my heart beating to its own drum. But not this time. This time, I was frozen with my body completely still and my eyes locked on the tall buildings in the distance. "Aerith, close your eyes. Just... listen to my heartbeat, okay? It'll help." He spoke next to me, but I still could not obey his command. With a soft sigh, I felt his hand block my vision and gently press my eye lids down, forcing me to close my eyes. I could still feel my body wanting to fight him, even as my heart fought against the desire to open my eyes again. His hold on my waist tightened as he began to caress my cheekbone lightly with his fingertip. "It's just me, Aerith. Can you hear my heart beat? It's telling me to take care of you. To protect you.  
I intend to keep that promise." I wish I could smile and kiss him right now. I really do. But instead, my body did the worst.  
Silent tears began to roll down my cheeks as a soft gaspless breath quivered from my lips.  
Cloud's hand loosened a bit from my waist as he watched my tears. I'm so sorry, Cloud. Please forgive me for this! "Aerith.  
Do you remember when we first met? Do you know what I thought of you when I saw you in our homeroom?" Huh? My eyes opened and I looked over at him with my still tearful eyes. He had a frown on his face but his eyes had such a loving look in them. My heart twisted with a pain I couldn't name. "A..Ah?" Was my only response. He chuckled softly as he began to play with my hair. "I remember seeing you trip from Reno's foot. Your skirt exposed too much and I thought you looked ridiculous. But when I heard everyone laughing at you, I was pissed off. You see, Aerith... That wasn't the first time I saw you." I raised an eyebrow at his words. It wasn't? When was the first? "The day before, I saw you shopping with your mother at that little antique shop a few blocks from Tifa's place. Actually, that shop is my home. Well, I live upstairs. The owner allowed me to stay upstairs." He shrugged lightly as he gazed toward the horizon. I followed his gaze and blinked at the beautiful picture in the sky. Sunset. Lots of purples and reds mixed together before a sea of stars glistened above us. This would be perfectly beautiful if my body wasn't desiring something else.  
"That day, I was staying at my place, ignoring Barret's phone calls. He wanted me to help out with some boxes, I think.  
I just wasn't in the mood for it, though. So, I stayed at home. I remembered seeing you and your mother enter the antique store."  
He smiled at the horizon. Why is he talking about this? "You were wearing a long pink dress and your hair was just washed, so your hair stuck to your neckline." He began to chuckle nervously as a stream of red grazed across his cheeks. "I couldn't stop looking at you from my room. I thought you were so...beautiful.." My heart quickened with each word he spoke. However, my body language did not mimic the rush in my heart. My body actually tried to move away from his hold on my waist. It wanted to jump out the tree and run away. Why do I feel like this? I LOVE Cloud! I KNOW I do! Why...can't I fix this?  
Suddenly, I felt Cloud's hold tighten around my waist. He pulled me closer to his body, making me feel his body heat almost as if I was wearing his skin. Sounds a bit scary, doesn't it? I could tell that he was nervous, or was that fear? His fingers were shaking. Again, all I wanted to do was just take his pain away, yet I couldn't. "Aerith.." He spoke my name against my neckline.  
He breath sent shivers down my spine, but they didn't feel loving at all. Why did it feel scary being with him like this? I thought I'd feel safe with him but the more he holds on to me, the more I want to run. Why?! "Ever since I saw you..I wanted to hold you.  
Like this.." My heart throbbed with that same pain once again, even as I tried to pull away from him. I am SO sorry, Cloud! I can't stop this! But he didn't let me go. He just kept his strong hold on me. "Aerith.." He spoke my name once more before burying his face into the back of my neck. I felt his lips against my skin, causing another wave of shivers to roam through me. I felt so scared, I ended up gasping before screaming lightly.  
Instantly, I felt his hold let go of me, causing me to slide away from him on the branch. I held my arms close to me,  
shivering wildly. W-what is this? Why am I so scared?! I-I want to run away. I can't be here anymore! I want to go far away to some place safe! L-like the church in the slums! Yeah! I could go there! Ah.. I looked up over to Cloud with a sad look in my eyes.  
His face was looking down at his empty lap. He looked so lonely. I was about to reach over to him to at least try to apologize.  
Yet, he avoided my approach and instead slammed his fist into the branch with a loud grunt. "UGH! WHY?! Damn it!" He cursed into the silence between us before he jumped off of the branch and stomped off to his motorcycle. I watched him in silence as he sat on his motorcycle, revved up the engine loudly and drove away. He...He left me...Oh God...what have I done?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Run. Run away. That's all I wanted to do. I wanted to get out of that park. Run to the slums and hide in my church. I knew that my church was sacred and secure. No one else goes there. I can be safe by myself. I'll just surround myself with the comfort of my flowers! I can stay there all night! As much as my heart desired it so, I found my self in a completely different environment.  
"Aerith?" The one voice I knew too well echoed above my tear-stained face. I looked up to meet the icy blue-green eyes of Sephiroth.  
I hadn't ran to my sanctuary of my church. No, instead I ran to the one person who had complete control over me. After Cloud left me at the tree branch, I couldn't stay there any longer. I had to run away. I had to find somewhere safe for me to be. I couldn't stand being like this!  
I hiccuped a soft sob as another drop of tears escaped my eyes and streamed down my cheeks. In an instant my math instructor had me in his arms. Surprised by my sudden desire to be held by him, Sephiroth looked down at me with a sense of concern. He let my quivering arms to release his frame slowly and then kneeled down to my side. His hand had sat on my shoulder, rubbing my back softly. "Aerith. What's wrong? Why are you here? And why are you crying?" I couldn't find a way to answer him. All I could do was continue my soft rasp of tearful sobs. I'm a mess. I feel disgusting and my head was starting to hurt from all of this crying. I just want all of the pain to end. My head was throbbing with so much pain I didn't even notice my body react on its own. My arms had wrapped around Sephiroth's shoulders and my face buried itself into his chest. "M..Master!" I bawled into the fabric of his shirt. If I wasn't trying so hard to stop my crying, I wouldn't have noticed his soft chuckle before his strong hand began to caress my head softly. "Ah.. That's my girl. Come. Rest inside, my pet."  
Was this wrong of me? My heart wanted to hide away in my church yet my body transported me to my master's arms. It's strange, though. I feel a different sense of comfort in his arms. Not quite like when I'm with Cloud, but it was more like another effect from Sephiroth's control over me. Although... My master's words. He called me his..pet? That is such a strange thing to call a student. But...it also feels a bit...nice... Why? I guess I shouldn't think about it too much. My head hurts enough as is.  
Looking around me, I sighed softly in the silence of the living room. I was sitting on the couch, staring holes into the carpet of the floor. Sephiroth had left to get me a glass of water. I could see him from the living room. My crying quickly eased away when he held me. But still...why did I scream like that? I remembered Cloud's reaction to my scream. He was so mad. So heartbroken.  
I won't be able to fix this...will I?  
"You're thinking too much again, Aerith." Sephiroth spoke to me as he entered the room again. He held a glass of ice water to me. I accepted it reluctantly and took a small sip from the glass. He sat down next to me, his arm resting on the back of the couch behind me. I paid it no mind, however. My mind was still focused on the events in the park. I know he told me to calm down and relax but how could I? I hurt Cloud! I basically kicked him in the heart with my scream! "Do you want to talk about it?" My master asked next to me. I shook my head slowly in silence. "I see. In that case, why did you come here? Shouldn't you be with your friends?" Again, my reply was silence. Soon enough, my master sighed and shook his head. "Speak to me, Aerith. Everything will be all right. Trust me." I looked up to his eyes and felt another lone tear beg to escape.  
Another soft sob flew out of my mouth before I began to explain. "I-I...was with Cloud... He took me to the park nearby."  
"The Park? Ah, I see. There is an artificial Park a mile from here. Why did you two go there, Aerith?" He asked. "...I..think he took me there to calm my mind." He raised an eye brow at my words. "To calm you. From what?" I looked up at him sadly, earning myself a soft chuckle from him. "I see. I was on your mind then?" He smiled at me and returned his hand to the top of my head.  
"Good girl. You made the wise choice to return to me. You must be rewarded, my pet." I looked up at him confused. "W-what? Why?"  
I should feel hurt for his words, but for some reason, I felt a twinge of excitement rush through me. I'm going to be 'rewarded'?  
"Of course. You returned to me and finally admitted openly that I am your master. Correct? Answer me, Aerith." "Yes, Master." My mouth moved on its own yet again. But...he really is my master, isn't he?  
"Continue your explanation, Aerith." I nodded at his order gently before continuing. "The whole time we were there, I couldn't focus on him. I only saw the city near us. I only wanted to return to you, master." I noticed his small smirk poking from his lips. "I...made him mad." He frowned slightly at my words. "How?" I gulped a bit and returned my gaze to the floor. "I...  
screamed...when he held me.. I-I felt so..scared, master." I looked up at him, letting a few tears roll down my cheek silently.  
"M-Master..why do I fear him? I-I love him...right?" Sephiroth stared at me for a moment before wiping away one of my tears. The feeling of his finger on my cheek felt soothing and started to calm me down. "I don't know, Aerith. Do you love Cloud?"  
I froze again as he spoke the one word to command me. He did that on purpose, didn't he? His finger stayed on my cheek,  
brushing my hair softly to the side as he lingered on my skin. He never broke his eye contact with me. Normally, I'd be afraid of his icy glare. But this time he hazed at me with a different look. It was like he was watching me...admiring me. "Aerith.." He whispered my name gently as he moved closer to me. "M...Master?" I squeaked softly, gazing up to my master with anticipation. What is he going to do? His face is so close. Looking at him like this, it reminded me of my talks with Tifa. A few times, she'd agree with me that my master, my math instructor, was indeed, very attractive. Knowing he has full control over me...somehow intensifies my desire for him. Wait...i-is that what I feel towards Sephiroth? Desire?!  
"You're blushing, my pet." My master chuckled into my ear softly. His breath sent shivers down my spine as I gulped automatically. I'm blushing? Really? I hadn't noticed. I must be staring at him too much. But..I just can't stop. I...want him.  
"M..Master..." I gasped his title with a yearning in my voice. He must have noticed because his smirk grew. "Yes, my pet? What do you desire?" I shivered, listening to his voice. I felt myself gulp once more. I can't do this! Remember, Aerith! You love...w-wait who do I...love? I don't...remember... "M-Master... I want..." My hands trailed to Sephiroth's collar hesitantly. He chuckled lightly and touched my hands with his free hand. "Close your eyes, my pet." I bit my quivering lip and nodded slowly, closing my eyes by his command.  
Master? What are you going to do? Many thoughts ran through my mind as my heart began to beat rapidly. It pounded even more as I felt him pull me into his lap. Wow, he's strong. He didn't even grunt from my weight. I hope I'm not hurting his leg- OH MY GOD! What is he doing?! I gasped loudly as I felt his cold hand slide down my skirt. His fingers were trailing over my panties,  
right over my lady parts! "Relax, my pet." He whispered again, sending another wave of shivers in my body. I whimpered softly as he began fingering my body over the thin fabric of my panties. He has such long fingers. And they were so cold! How can I feel that even through my fabric? I tried to compose myself as he began to stroke me slowly. It was just too difficult to hold myself back. "A-ah..." I jolted lightly, accidentally moving my body closer to his body. O-Oh God...I-I can feel his...a-against my bum!  
I felt my face heat up madly by my accidental brush against him. My master, however, didn't seem to mind. In fact, it only made him more interested in my body.  
His left hand danced over my panties ever so slowly. His touch is so...I-I don't know what to call this! I've never felt this way before! I'm scared but...a-aroused! What do I do? I...I...wish Cloud...was here. I should be with Cloud right now. I should be feeling HIS hands on my body...not my master... I gulped as another tear fell from my eyes. "Aerith...who are you thinking about? Ah... I bet you miss him, don't you? I know you do. I can read your body language so easily." Sephiroth chuckled against my neck. His breath was hot and had a lingering scent of spice. Some kind of pepper, I'm guessing? I didn't like it. It wasn't soothing. Not like his hands. His hands were so cold... I remembered feeling Cloud's hands on mine. He's always so warm and gentle. But with Sephiroth? His hands were icy and slender. It sent wild chills through me. And not the good kind of chills.  
I struggled with my voice and body as he continued to stroke my pelvic area. My eyes were sealed shut and I kept biting my lip with frustration. H-He's making my body...wet. I-I don't like this! I wished this was just a horrible dream. Something to wake up from. But when I opened my eyes, I still sat on my master's lap, being played with as a toy doll. Is that what I am right now?  
Sephiroth's sex doll? The thought made more tears to stream from my eyes as a whimpering moan flew from my throat. I felt his breath against my neck, then I felt something slimy. Wait, is that...his tongue? I gasped loudly and turned to look at him. He tilted his head away, smirking at my reaction. "That is enough for tonight, my pet. Shall I take you home?" He asked, raking his fingers through my hair with his free hand. My lip quivered as I looked to the floor. He leaned back against the couch, releasing his hold from my body. "No? Very well..." He looked around his apartment and sighed with a lone smile on his face. "I don't think you're ready to rest with me yet, my dear." I blinked, confused once again. Rest with him? W-wait, he means...  
Chuckling lightly at my stunned reaction, my master stood from the couch, licking his fingers that once trailed over my now wet panties. I blushed as I watched him lick my juices from his fingertips. T-this is wrong in SO many ways! I don't feel comfortable here. I need to leave! Ugh! But I CAN'T. I continued to watch him leave my presence. He walked to a pantry and took out a long dark blue blanket, returned to me and handed the blanket to me. "For tonight, rest in the living room. The couch should be enough comfort for you." I frowned at the couch and lowered my gaze to the floor. "Answer me, Aerith." I gulped and nodded. "Y-yes,  
master..." My voice was hoarse and it hurt in my throat. MY body was begging to cry for help. But I had to force myself from letting that happen. None too soon, Sephiroth finally left me in the living room and retreated to his own room. My eyes followed his movements until he finally faded away. I grasped the blanket around me and whimpered as my tears rolled down my cheeks slowly.  
"...C...Cloud...I-I'm...so sorry." I sobbed silently before lowering my body on the couch. My tears made me tired and my body felt strange from the lingering touch of my master's cold fingers. I want to leave... But how?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Ding ding ding* My eyes flashed open as a soft jingle erupted from my purse. I gasped and quickly reached over to my bag,  
dug my hand inside and grabbed my phone. I quickly looked over to my master's bedroom, satisfied that his door was still closed.  
My gaze returned to my phone as I noticed the light blinking. One new message? I scrolled through my messages and gasped softly as I read the text.

Sender: Yuffie Receiver: Aerith Subject: AERITH!

Girl! Stay AWAY from his room! I'm distracting the fucking bitch at the front desk right now. Vinny is coming to get you. Grab your things and DITCH THAT FUCKING MAN! I KNOW you can do it! Vincent should be at the front door any minute now. GET GOING!

~Yuffie

I gulped and looked back to my master's room. S-should I leave? But won't he know? My master isn't stupid enough to just...let me leave...right? I gasped again as a soft knock bounced from the front door. I quickly jumped off of the couch and ran to the front door. I quietly unlocked the door and opened it slowly to reveal Vincent. He was panting heavily and looked at me sadly. "Miss Aerith..." He held his hand out to me and I just stood there, staring at it. "We must leave. Now. You can't stay here any longer."  
I gulped and felt my lips quivered as my face turned to look back towards my master's bedroom. "...B..But.." Instantly, I felt his hand grasp mine and pull me into the hall. "Forgive me for this, Aerith. But I'm not letting you stay here. I'm taking you with me, whether you like it or not." My body shook as a whimper escaped from my mouth again. I gulped and nodded my head, fearful.  
"R-r-right..."  
Vincent pulled me along, closed the door behind us quietly and led me to the elevator. I stood against the wall of the moving platform, clutching my purse close to my chest as tears begged to fall yet again. All I could think about was his touch. His smells. I can't believe I ran to him like that. I wanted to go to my church! Not to HIM... Oh, God... Does Cloud...hate me now?  
"Aerith.." Vincent's voice caused me to look up at him silently. He was leaning against the wall as well, his gaze pointed to the floor as we descended. "...I'm...sorry but... Yuffie and I.. We saw everything." He locked his gaze with mine. I gasped and felt a lone tear roll down. "D..Don't...tell Cloud... p-please?" He sighed slowly and shook his head. "I won't. Not yet, anyway. But,  
Aerith... He does need to know. And eventually, he probably WILL know. Whether from you or from me, he'll find out. And honestly,  
it would be best if it were from you." I gasped and looked back to the ground. "Y-you're wrong... He hates me right now. How could he ever listen to me?" "Because he loves you." I looked up at him in shock. "W-what?" He smiled softly at me. "Cloud may be stubborn,  
but he's easy to read. I've seen how he looks at you. He loves you, Aerith. I know he does. Yes, he might be full of flustered emotions right now, but so are you." He sighed once more and looked at the elevator doors, sensing our floor arriving. "After Yuffie and I take you from here, I'll return to meet up with the others. We found your diary and had video footage of the pages. I'll show our friends your truth. Ah, before I forget, did Sephiroth mention anything about materia with you?" I shook my head sadly. "N-No.."  
He frowned and nodded. "I see. Well, for now, your safety is the most important. Come on."  
We finally made it to the front lobby. "Ah! Vinny! Aerith!" Yuffie ran to us, ignoring Megan's rants at us for being so loud.  
Yuffie ran up to me and hugged me close. "Oh, Aerith.. Are you okay? I'm SO sorry! Come on. Let's get you out of here. It's not safe."  
Yuffie grabbed my hand and pulled me along to the front doors, leading me away from this terrible tower. "W-where are you guys taking me?" I mumbled, trying desperately not to look back to the dreadful tower as we ran away towards the train station. "I'll tell you when we are sure we're at a safe distance." Vincent replied, glancing all around us as we finally made our way to the station. How did we run here so fast? Well it didn't matter. I'm actually glad they arrived when they did. I don't know what I was going to do if I stayed any longer.  
Vincent led me to a far away seat and then stood across from me as Yuffie sat next to me, clutching my hand with hers. I didn't even notice how afraid I was. My hands were shaking and full of sweat. I must look horrible to them both. "Thank you for joining us on your travels tonight. Please keep your distance from the doors as they will be closing in a moment. Our first destination tonight will be Sector 3. We will be arriving to our destination in 17 minutes. Please enjoy the ride and have a safe trip." A voice boomed from the overhead announcement right before the doors had shut closed. Soon enough, the carts began to move, slowly at first, and then began to pick up speed. A moment or two flew by before Vincent and Yuffie both released a breath of relief. Vincent took a seat across from me and kept me in his sights. "...We're taking you to Yuffie's. She and her brothers can take care of you until morning." I blinked and looked to my ninja friend. "W-what about my mom?" Yuffie smiled. "Already covered! I wrote a letter for her before we left. I told her that you're staying at my place for a few days with me and Tifa. Not technically a lie! So don't worry. Tifa will probably join us later." Vincent nodded in agreement. Yuffie's place? I wonder what her place is like.  
Sector 3 finally arrived and honestly, it wasn't as bad as I'd thought. It was messy, yes, but it looked like many people have been trying to clean it up by placing multiple recycling bins throughout the area. The streets were lined with food stands,  
most full of fruits or vegetables, as well as a few salons and simple homes. "Follow me! My place is this way." Yuffie ran ahead of us. Vincent stood next to me, holding my hand tightly. Why do they keep holding onto me? I don't feel like running away again.  
Ah, wait is that why? I smiled softly at my thoughts, realizing how much faith these two still held for me. I'm too lucky to have them as friends. "Okay! We're here!" Yuffie grinned and spun around to present her home to us. "H-huh? Aerith? What's wrong?" I blinked, not noticing my tear filled eyes dripping another sense of waterfalls from my lashes. I'm a wreck. Vincent rubbed my back gently. "Aerith, why don't we go inside and have something nice to drink? It'll calm you down." I nodded lightly and followed the two into Yuffie's home.  
Her home was actually a dojo. A simple Asian-esque detail topped with a dojo. She even had the sliding doors and everything!  
Honestly, it was like stepping into a painting. I could even smell the bamboo in the air. Yuffie helped me remove my shoes, placing them on a shoe mat and then led me to a cute little room. The room was decked out in tatamats, I believe they were called, and had a very earthy scent coming from the corner of the room. Glancing to the corner, I could see a few sticks of incense burning,  
creating a soft blowing stream of smoke to waft above us. It wasn't dangerous at all, like most smoke would be. Actually, it was very soothing. I didn't even notice my tears had blinked away once I entered the room. "W-what is that smell?" I asked softly as Yuffie strode over to the closet and grabbed me a make-shift bed. Another Asian trait of hers, I see. "It's three kinds of incense,  
actually. Lavender, Sandalwood and Jasmine. All are soothing and perfect for you." I smiled softly at her as she made my bed for me.  
Once finished, she plopped down next to the mat and grinned at me.  
"How are you feeling?" She asked as I sat on the bed. The cushions were very soft and were decorated with intricate designs.  
I nodded at her question and smiled at her. "A little... Um... I-I'm sorry for this." She giggled at me and stretched, plopping her body down completely in a relaxing position. "Don't be! I'm glad to have someone visit me. Do you know how tough it is to get Vinny to step foot into my house?" "I'd happily oblige if your father didn't think I was some strange pedophile. He does know I'm only a few years older than you, right?" I blinked confused at Vincent's remark. "W-wait, really? But you're a teacher." He smirked at my question and sat next to me, handing me a cup of tea. "I'm 23. Yuffie is 17, although didn't you say you have a birthday coming up?" Yuffie nodded, excited. "Totally! Aerith, you better make me a BIIIIIG birthday cake for my big day!" I giggled nervously.  
I see what they are doing. They are trying to distract me. I sighed softly and yawned. "You two don't need to pretend, you know.  
He's not controlling me right now." Vincent frowned at my words and looked into my eyes.  
"Hmm indeed you look more at ease, now... Aerith.." He sighed, looking over at Yuffie and then back to me. "We saw everything from the building across the street. After we read your diary, we tried desperately to get a hold of Cloud. He never answered. If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you two? Why did you run away?" I gulped at his questions. I remembered seeing Cloud jump from the branch because of my actions. I hurt him, didn't I? He wanted to hold me. To...To love me... My God.. Vincent was right.  
Cloud loves me a-and I ... I hurt him. "A-Aerith..?" I blinked, feeling a lone tear break away as I looked over to Yuffie. "S-sorry.  
I was with Cloud in the park again. He took me there to calm me down. B-But I couldn't take my eyes off of the city. I knew my master was there. I-I...wanted...to run from Cloud. My body yearned for my master.." I felt disgusted with each word I spoke.  
Hesitantly, I grasped my teacup and took a big gulp of the steamy liquid. Yuffie leaned closer and hugged me lightly. "A-Aerith,  
it's going to be okay. We'll find a way out of this. I promise."  
I noticed her looking over to Vincent. He nodded to her and stood up. "I'll go meet with the others now. I don't know why,  
but it looks like you're not under Sephiroth's control right now. Perhaps it has something to do with time. Aerith, did he use 'the trigger' on you before I arrived?" I blinked and looked up at him in shock. "N-No. He didn't. He gave me a blanket and went to his bedroom. I was ordered to rest on the couch." He took a moment to think before nodding slowly. "I see... Well, Yuffie, can you stay with her? I'll go back to Seventh Heaven. Tifa sent me a message earlier. She and Zack found Cloud at his place. They are rounding up the rest of our group so then I can show them the tape." Yuffie nodded, holding me close. "I got her. You go ahead and be safe, mkay?"  
He smirked at her before leaving the dojo.  
I turned to look at her and smiled softly. "I'm not going to run away, Yuffie. You can let go." She giggled before releasing me, hesitantly. As promised, I slouched into my bedding and pulled the covers over me. "What are we going to do about tomorrow?" I asked, looking at her. She pondered for a moment before replying. "Hmm well this IS a dojo. Maybe dad could give you a few pointers in defense? I'm sure Tifa would definitely agree. Besides, my dad has been wondering who you were. I told him and my brother about you, heh." I smiled at her. "I don't think I have the gil for a lesson, Yuffie." She shook her head and grinned at me. "It'll be for free. Don't worry about it. Anyway." She stood up and stretched. "It's WAY late. Time for bed, girly. If you need me, knock on the right wall, just not too hard, mkay? That's my room and the walls are VERY thin. It's easy to poke holes hehe." I nodded,  
watching her walk to the door. She slid the door slowly but then stopped to look at me. "U-Um...Aerith.. I hope you don't think bad about this but...I-I have to lock you in. Please, don't think I'm doing this in a mean way or anything. It's to protect you."  
My smile grew and I nodded. "I understand. I'd probably do the same thing too. I promise not to run. Goodnight." She nodded in agreement. "Goodnight, Aerith."  
Slowly, she finally left the room, locked the sliding door (how, I really don't know) and then walked to her own room. I looked around me, hearing a few cars in the distance honking horns, before turning around in my bed. I watched the tiny stream of smoke dancing from the burning sticks. Cloud.. Will he ever forgive me? I shouldn't have ran away from him like that. How could I do that to him? H-He must hate me... How can Vincent think Cloud loves me? Especially after what just happened. A-And what am I going to do about Sephiroth? Those fingers of his...a-and his tongue.. Just thinking about it returns the chills in me. I hate this.  
I want to be in Cloud's arms again. I want to be free from this. I..I want to apologize to Cloud. I don't want him to hate me anymore. 


End file.
